Una Nueva Aventura
by Devlain
Summary: Bueno, este es un fic que escribí hace mucho y no se porque no publiqué. Se trata de un chico que quiere viajar en busca de aventuras y en el camino se hace muchos amigos y enemigos. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejenme reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Gonzalo:¡hola! Me gustaría presentarme, soy Gonzalo y vengo a ofrecerles este nuevo fic de Pokemon. Para que después no haya confusiones, les explicaré que esta historia se desarrolla en un continente diferente y con pokemons solo hasta el numero 251. normalmente no diría el porque de esta ultima explicación, pero esta vez daré una excepción y les explicaré que no me agradan los pokemons nuevos que salieron hasta el 348. por eso haré este fic con solo 251 pokemons.

Bueno, no quiero quitarles mucho tiempo con mis discursos (que según mi hermano son largos y tediosos) así que les diré que espero disfruten mi fic y les pido por favor que me manden reviews (si son negativos, háganlos constructivos, no destructivos)

Capitulo 1: Una Aventura Diferente

-hoy era un día especial para nuestro amigo Matt, Matt Winds, ya que hoy se iba a lanzar a su viaje para conocer el mundo Pokemon. Matt tenía doce años y tenía un pelo blanco y corto, unos ojos color marrón y casi siempre tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro, el estaba decidido en conocer el mundo en una gran aventura y hoy era su gran día y se iba aventurar de una buena vez. Se levantó, se dio un baño, se cepillo los dientes, se puso su ropa que en este caso era una remera blanca y una campera de cierre color azul, a cierre abierto, llevaba unos pantalones largos y de color negro. Luego de su clásica rutina bajó para tomar el desayuno y fue recibido por su padre que le tenía guardada una gran sorpresa-

Sr. Winds:veo que te estás preparando para el viaje.

-Matt dio una sonrisa ante las palabras de su padre. El era un investigador pokemon, no tenía mucha fama, pero eso no le importaba a Matt, el admiraba la cantidad de cosas que sabía su padre sobre los pokemons –

Matt:así es papá.

Sr. Winds:¿y ya sabes de donde vas a sacar tu primer pokemon?

-Matt pone cara de pensarlo y luego responde-

Matt:no lo tenía pensado ¿Abra, Machop o Bellsprout? Es una difícil elección.

Sr. Winds:me alegra que todavía no la hayas resuelto, yo te tenía una sorpresa ¿quieres verla?

-Matt solo puso una cara de no entender de lo que su padre decía, pero tenía curiosidad sobre el asunto, ya que después de todo, Matt era demasiado curioso. Caminaron hasta llegar al laboratorio de su padre, allí le mostró seis pokebolas y le dijo-

Sr. Winds:aquí hay seis pokemons diferentes, te daré la oportunidad de que tomes uno, pero quiero que me prometas que no los usaras hasta que llegue el momento de usarlos, no dejes que la curiosidad te vuelva a ganar.

-a Matt le hizo mucha gracia ese último comentario, pero la verdad era esa, Matt era tan curioso que más de una vez se habrá metido en problemas por eso-

Matt:muy bien, pero me puedes decir ¿Qué pokemons hay en esas pokebolas?

Sr. Winds:mira Matt, yo antes de ser investigador, me sometieron a esta misma prueba porque quería ser entrenador y una vez que me retiré me convertí en investigador.

-Matt puso una mirada de aburrimiento ante una de las largas charlas de los años de piedra de su padre, en realidad al principio a Matt no le importaba tanto, pero escucharlas una y otra vez a los mismos antiguos relatos empezaba a volverse tedioso-

Matt:esa historia ya me la contaste papá.

Sr. Winds:tienes razón, esa historia ya te la conté, pero hay algo que no te conté.

-Matt puso una cara de intriga ante las palabras de su padre ¿una historia de su papá que el no hubiera escuchado? Eso era simplemente increíble ante los oídos de Matt-

Sr. Winds:lo único que me dijeron fue esto "aquí hay seis pokemons, cada uno de tipo diferente, entre estos se encuentran: Eléctrico, Suelo, Veneno, Psíquico, Luchador e Insecto" este caso no es la excepción Matt, debes elegir uno de estos pokemons sabiendo sus tipos, pero desconociendo sus clases y tomando uno al azar.

Matt:solo una pregunta mas papá.

-el Sr. Winds se sorprendió ante esta última frase-

Sr. Winds:bien, pregunta.

Matt:¿cual fue tu primer pokemon?

Sr. Winds:un Weedle

-Matt puso una cara de sorpresa al escuchar eso-

Matt:¿¡un Weedle? ¿¡solo eso?

Sr. Winds:no subestimes a los pokemons débiles, puede que al final terminen siendo los mas poderosos.

-a Matt le pareció que le estaban dando un viejo refrán y se desinteresó en lo que decía su padre. Pero de repente su padre le volvió a dirigir la palabra con un aire de desafío-

Sr. Winds:como quieras Matt. tu tienes dos opciones: la fácil, tomar un pokemon del profesor Saild o la arriesgada, tomar uno de las pokebolas que te fresco aquí ¿Qué decides? Nadie te va a llamar cobarde si tomas la más sencilla.

-a Matt no le agrado lo que le habían dicho, el siempre aceptaba un desafío y no iba a escapar de este. Tomo aire y señalo la pokebola del medio a la izquierda, luego exclamó-

Matt:¡elijo esa!

-su padre solo tomo la esfera y se la lanzó como si se tratara de una simple pelota de tenis o algo por el estilo, luego tomó una pokedex, cinco pokebolas vacías y un mapa-

Sr. Winds:te felicito Matt, elegiste a un excelente pokemon.

-Matt se quedó sorprendido ante esa veloz reacción de su padre, no sabía que decir-

Matt:¿de veras crees eso papá?

-de repente su padre mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo-

Sr. Winds:claro que si hijo.

-Matt mostró una gran sonrisa de confianza y con su nuevo pokemon dentro de la pokebola que tenía en la mano, levantó la mano empuñada en señal de triunfo y determinación-

Matt:¡cuidado mundo! ¡allá va un gran maestro pokemon!

-el Sr. Winds solo mostró una sonrisa acompañada de una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime-

Matt:te agradezco todo papá, espero no decepcionarte.

Sr. Winds:no lo harás hijo, porque hagas lo que hagas, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

-entonces Matt tomó camino a la ciudad mas cercana con gimnasio, Ciudad Iris. El problema fue que el no sabía que había un bosque en medio de su camino, así que se perdió. Luego mostró una cara de decepción y se tiro al suelo suspirando. Al cabo de un rato, se paró y se dijo así mismo y muy enérgicamente.

Matt:¿que estoy haciendo? ¡esto es un bosque! Debe de estar lleno de pokemons y ¿que mejor momento para empezar mi viaje que con algunos pokemons con estrategias tan efectivas como los tipo insectos o los tipo hierba?

-después de decir esto, decidió ponerse a buscar pokemons, desgraciadamente, no encontró ninguno. Luego de caerse rendido, un Venonat de apariencia inofensiva se le acercó, ante este acto, Matt se apresuró a sacar la pokebola de su nuevo pokemon mientas exclamaba-

Matt:¿quieres pelear conmigo? ¡pues ya verás!

-sobra decir que el Venonat no entendió ese tan raro comportamiento, cuando el no había hecho el menor movimiento ofensivo, mientras que el muy entusiasmado Matt hacia una extraña pose levantando su mano derecha con una pokebola y lanzándola como si se tratara de una especie de disco (moviendo la mano de izquierda a derecha y soltando el objeto en medio de este movimiento) mientras gritaba "¡yo te elijo!". Una vez que la pokebola se abrió, el pokemon apareció, se trataba de…-

Matt:¡un Sandshrew! ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡es perfecto!

-tanto Venonat como Sandshrew no entendían la situación y en consecuencia de eso, a ambos se le dibujaron una especie de signos de interrogación en las cabezas como si se tratara de un anime-

Matt:esperen… ¿Cuáles son los ataque de un Sandshrew?

-acordándose de su Pokedex, este la sacó y apuntó contra Sandshrew preguntando por sus ataques. Entonces, en el acto, una voz sintetizada respondió a sus preguntas-

Pokedex:Sandshrew, ataques: Arañazo, ataque de Arena y Cuchilla. Por el momento, este pokemon no tiene suficiente experiencia para usar otra clase de ataques.

Matt:ya veo.

-dijo algo decepcionado, pero enseguida recuperó el ánimo-

Matt:entonces ¡usa arañazo!

Sandshrew:¿Sands?

Matt:no me digas que no comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Matt buscaba la forma de explicárselo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea-

Matt:mira.

-lo único que hacía era mover la mano simulando un ataque de arañazo, cosa que Sandshrew por fin comprendió-

Matt:¿entiendes?

-Sandshrew asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo había entendido-

Matt:¡muy bien! ¡arañazo!

-al parecer Sandshrew no obedecía la orden. De tal modo que Matt solo tiró la pokebola vacía hacia Venonat. Después de unos tantos parpadeos de la pokebola y de algunos "por favor que funcione" que solaba Matt, Venonat parecía ser al fin capturado-

Matt:¡que bien! ¡tengo un Venonat!

-esto último lo dijo tomando la pokebola con la mano derecha y mostrándola hacia el horizonte, luego de eso, guardó la pokebola y volvió a hacer un movimiento con la mano derecha empuñada en señal de victoria-

Matt:¡si! hoy un Venonat, mañana ¡la copa de la liga Zail!

-luego de esto, guardó a su Sandshrew en su pokebola y lo llevó consigo en su viaje. Luego de unos treinta minutos de caminata, se chocó con una chica de cabello castaño y acomodado con un adorno parecido a una pokebola en una larga cola y ojos verdes, llavera puesto un buzo color amarillo claro y unos pantalones color crema, parecía que tenía uno o dos años menos que el-

Matt:lo siento.

Chica:fue mi culpa. Estaba muy concentrada en lo que haría ¿eres entrenador?

-esta última pregunta la lanzó sorpresivamente, como si estuviera cambiando el tema-

Matt:si, mi nombre es Matt, Matt Winds.

Chica:un placer, mi nombre es Susie y también soy entrenadora ¿aceptarías una batalla?

-Matt no sabía que decir, su Sandshrew no entendía sus ordenes y su Venonat era recién adquirido, así que no podía esperar que este le obedeciera fácilmente, lamentablemente, Matt nunca rechaza un desafío y esta no iba a ser la excepción-

Matt:¡muy bien acepto tu desafío!

Susie:eso quería escuchar.

-Susie toma el adorno que tenía en el cabello y presionando una especie de interruptor, lo transforma en una pokebola de tamaño normal, dejando su cabello suelto, el cual no le quedaba mal. Acto seguido, tomó la pokebola y haciendo una especie de giro sobre si misma, lanza la pokebola llamando a un Hoot Hoot, de apariencia bastante inexperta. Luego, Matt tomó una de las pokebolas que llevaba en su campera y activando el mismo mecanismo que Susie, la hace retomar su forma normal, después de esto, la lanza con su propia forma (o sea, levantando la pokebola con la mano derecha como mostrándola a los cielos y luego arrojándola como disco) de esta forma el grita "¡Sandshrew yo te elijo!" y de la pokebola emerge su Sandshrew mostrando una expresión de no entender que estaba sucediendo-

Matt:¡Sandshrew ataca con Arañazo!

-Sandshrew se quedó mirando a s entrenador mientras que Hoot Hoot tomaba la ofensiva con un Picotazo que Sandshrew por estar distraído no pudo esquivar. Dándose cuente de que estaba siendo atacado hostilmente, dio un ataque de Cuchilla que por poco no deja K.O. a su oponente-

Susie:impresionante, pero solo estoy calentando.

Matt:tu aún no has visto lo mejor que tengo.

-Hoot Hoot dio un ataque de hipnosis dejando inconsciente a su oponente, aprovechando esta situación, para darle algunos ataques de Gruñido para debilitar los ataques de Sandshrew, una vez echo esto, lo despertó con un potente ataque de Picotazo que aunque Sandshrew fuera un pokemon de tierra, parecía afectarle-

Susie:¿no tenías algo mejor?

Matt:¡esto aún no termina! ¡Ataque de Arena!

-Sandshrew entendió de inmediato la señal dando un Ataque da Arena tan grande que ni los entrenadores podían ver que sucedía ahí-

Matt:¡ahora! ¡sabes que hacer!

-de la nada se vio a un filo cortar la cortina producida por la arena y a un pokemon tipo búho cayendo inconsciente de la espesa cortina creada por Sandshrew-

Susie:¡Hoot Hoot!

Matt:¡bien Sandshrew!

Susie:si tienes mas pokemons, sigamos el combate

Matt:¡Bien!

Continuara…

Gonzalo:¿que les pareció? Espero me manden reviews, porque si no lo hacen, yo no sigo la historia. Es broma, pero hablando en serio, espero me manden reviews porque este es mi primer fic de pokemon y quisiera que me digan que les pareció. Bueno, se despide Gonzalo.


	2. Chapter 2

Gonzalo:¡hola nuevamente! En el capitulo pasado nos quedamos con la intriga de que pasará en el combate de Matt y Susie ¿Qué pokemon elegirá? Bueno, para responder a todo esto, tendrán que leer, pero antes de continuar, quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones, porque desearía modificar un poco mi redacción para poder escribir mas.

Gonzalo:lamento quitarles tiempo de la historia con estas explicaciones, pero pensé que sería necesario, así evitaría ocupar mucho espacio. Muy bien, será mejor que continuemos.

Capitulo 2: El Gimnasio de Ciudad Iris

-una mirada decidida se dibujó en la cara de Susie y sin dudarlo, sacó una pokebola y la lanzó a su estilo mientras exclamaba fuertemente "¡Pidgey yo te elijo!". A Matt le extraño que su oponente pusiera una sonrisa así ante tal desventaja que poseía, pero inmediatamente regresó al combate-

Matt:Sandshrew ¡Cuchilla! – entonces el pokemon cumplió de inmediato la orden ejecutando un ataque de Cuchilla-

Susie:Pidgey ¡toma vuelo! – Pidgey se aleja de su oponente impidiendo ser alcanzado por el ataque - ¡ahora Ráfaga de Viento! – Pidgey lanzó su ataque provocando que Sandshrew sea levantado del suelo y golpeado fuertemente contra un árbol que se ubicaba cerca-

Matt:Sandshrew ¡Ataque de Arena! – el pokemon obedeció provocando una fuerte cantidad de arena que no permitía ver nada-

Susie: Pidgey sabes que hacer – el pokemon corrió toda la arena con un simple ataque de Ráfaga de Viento. Acto seguido, dio un Ataque Rápido hacía su oponente que entonces estaba cegado por su propia arena-

Matt:¡Sandshrew! – dijo el muchacho preocupado por su pokemon – mejor regresa –tomó su pokebola y regresó a su pokemon a su dispositivo - ¡esto no termina aquí Susie! – sacó otra pokebola y le hablo susurrando a esta – Venonat, se que esto es nuevo para ti, pero te pido que confíes en mi, no me defraudes amigo – dicho esto lanzó la pokebola con su estilo particular y de esta, apareció Venonat un tanto alegre por haber salido-

Venonat:Veno-nat, Veno-nat – decía entre saltos el pequeño pokemon-

Susie:¿un pokemon clase insecto? ¿estas seguro de lo que haces? – dijo algo confundida la joven. Mientras que Matt solo mostraba una cara de preocupación y al mismo tiempo pensativa - bueno, es tu decisión – dijo por ultimo Susie antes de llevarse una sorpresa-

Matt:Venonat ¡Inhabilitar! –un extraño rayo multicolor dirigido hacia Pidgey surgió de entre las antenas del insecto-

Susie:¡pero si no sucedió nada! – dijo bastante confundida – muy bien Pidgey ¡Ráfaga de Viento! – pero el pokemon se vio bastante confuso ante esta orden - ¿¡Qué sucede Pidgey?- dijo por ultimo Susie mostrando una gran preocupación-

Matt:simple, Inhabilitar permite remover de la memoria del pokemon objetivo el ataque que mas haya usado en el combate, claro que solo puede borrar uno y una vez terminada la batalla el pokemon recupera su memoria, pero hasta entonces, nuestros pokemons están en un combate mas justo – dijo Matt mostrando una enorme sonrisa de confianza en su rostro-

Susie:entonces ¡usa Ataque Rápido! – el pokemon obedeció la orden de inmediato produciendo una embestida aérea hacia su oponente, pero antes de que terminara…-

Matt:Venonat ¡salta y luego Polvo Venenoso! –el pokemon siguió las indicaciones logrando apenas evadir el ataque del oponente y al mismo tiempo envenenarlo-

Susie:¡Ataque de Arena! –una enorme cantidad de arena rodeó a Venonat incapacitándolo visualmente - ¡termina con Ataque Rápido!-

Matt:Venonat ¡nooo! – dijo preocupadamente

-Pidgey se lanzó en picada contra el insecto, dejándolo K.O.-

Susie:¡bien Pidgey! – dio una gran sonrisa mientras abrasaba a su pokemon. Después de eso dirigió su mirada hacia Matt con una sonrisa – eso fue increíble, pensé que ganarías, no me esperaba un contrincante así – luego le tendió la mano-

Matt:gracias y pensar que esta era mi primera batalla – estrecha su mano con la de su oponente-

Susie:¿también eres nuevo en esto? – preguntó asombrada-

Matt:si, ahora me dirigía a Ciudad Iris para ganar mi primera medalla – anunció este con una pequeña sonrisa-

Susie:¡yo también me dirigía ahí! - exclamó exaltada esta-

Matt:pero si cuando te tropezaste conmigo ibas en dirección Norte – enunció mostrando una cara de confusión-

Susie:¿como estaba yendo por el Norte? – dijo con una cara de susto en el rostro-

Matt:efectivamente – acto seguido Susie agachó su cabeza y se mostró decepcionada dando un suspiro. Ante esto a Matt solo le surgió una gota en la frente-

Susie:¡muy bien no importa! ¡continuaré mi viaje! – exclamó sumamente emocionada. Cosa que causo que a Matt le surgiera otra gota en la frente-

Matt:está bien, si nos dirigimos al mismo lugar, no hay problema en que viajemos juntos – dijo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, debido a que a Matt siempre le había intimidado la idea de mantener una conversación con una chica y por eso siempre se sonrojaba cuando hablaba con una-

Susie:me parece bien – luego tomó su pokebola y con ella volvió a acomodarse el cabello-

-caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a Ciudad Iris, no era exactamente una gran ciudad, pero se conformarían, tenía como tres casas, un pokecentro, una estación de policía y una tienda de artículos pokemon, sin mencionar que también tenía lo que Matt tanto buscaba ¡un gimnasio! El gimnasio de Ciudad Iris. Matt consideró recuperar a sus pokemons antes de combatir así que se fueron al pokecentro-

-al llegar, vieron a un sujeto de ojos grises y cabello de igual color, parecía algo frío y tenía dos pokebolas en su cinturón, tenía una remera negra con un chaleco rojo en la parte superior y unos pantalones grises, al parecer esperaba a la enfermera-

-después de unos minutos, llegaba la enfermera con una pokebola, entonces el muchacho se acercó y tomó la pokebola diciendo "gracias", luego se retiró-

Matt:enfermera, necesitamos que cure a nuestros pokemons – enunció rápidamente, como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte-

Enfermera:está bien, no es necesario que te pongas así – dijo poniendo una cara de susto. Acto seguido, Matt le dio sus pokebolas y Susie copió su ejemplo-

Matt:a propósito ¿tienen algún teléfono aquí? – preguntó intrigado el chico-

Enfermera:por supuesto, solo ve por ese pasillo y gira a tu derecha – la indicó amablemente la enfermera-

Matt:gracias – luego de eso, se apresuró a tomar un teléfono y llamar a su padre-

Sr. Winds:que tal Matt ¿Cómo te ha ido? (si ustedes no entienden porque el Sr. Winds supo que quien le hablaba era su hijo, les explico que son de esos teléfonos donde se puede ver a la persona con la que se habla) – la interrogó su padre-

Matt:bien, me alegro que preguntes, capturé un Venonat y al fin creo poder controlar este Sandshrew – le comunicó por el audífono a su padre-

Sr. Winds:que bueno ¿y quien te acompaña? – señaló a Susie con el dedo índice-

Matt:ella se llama Susie, es entrenadora como yo y se había perdido en el bosque… – pero no pudo terminar por la inmediata interrupción de la joven-

Susie:¡no me perdí! Solo estaba algo desorientada – enunció con una cara de orgullo en el rostro-

Sr. Winds:ya veo, la primera vez yo también me perdí – le dijo entre pequeñas risas a Susie – por cierto ¿no piensan competir en el gimnasio?

Matt: claro que sí, ahora mismo están curando a nuestros pokemons – le exclamó emocionado a su padre-

Sr. Winds:muy bien, me alegro por ti – le animó su padre-

Matt:de seguro nuestros pokemons ya están listos. Dales saludos a mi mamá de mi parte – le dijo por ultimo Matt y luego colgó-

-una vez que recogieron sus pokemons, se dirigieron al gimnasio, el cual se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y era de inmenso tamaño. El interior del gimnasio parecía un invernadero, no se distinguía donde estaban los entrenadores y donde el líder, habían demasiadas plantas como para saberlo-

Matt:esto… ¿es un gimnasio? – dijo asustado y de forma entrecortada-

Susie:supongo… que si – afirmó de la misma forma la chica-

-Matt vio que había una especie de sendero en el que no había plantas que estorbaran, así que decidió ir por ahí-

Matt:¿y piensas desafiar a líder? – le interrogó Matt-

Susie:claro que no – le aclaró Susie-

Matt:¿no era que tu eras entrenadora? – le preguntó el muchacho-

Susie:si, pero yo no quiero ganar medallas, sino conocer y capturar todos los pokemons que pueda, no me interesa las competencias de ese nivel – le aclaró la joven-

-una vez terminado el sendero, habían cuatro arenas de pokemon en las cuales diferentes entrenadores disputaban sus batallas-

Matt:¿¡quien es el líder de este gimnasio? – exclamó fuertemente Matt ocasionando que todos los allí presentes lo miraran con una caras bastante hostiles, lo que produjo que Matt se sintiera nervioso-

-de entre toda la gente, salió un muchacho de pelo celeste, ojos azules y vestido con pantalones y campera blanca, tenía un aire de confianza y no parecía llevarle más de dos años a Matt-

Chico:me presento, mi nombre es Delt y soy el líder oficial de el gimnasio de Ciudad Iris – se presentó con aire de importancia el muchacho-

Matt:muy bien Delt, yo soy Matt Winds y he venido a retarte a una batalla de gimnasio ¿Qué me dices? – exclamó con el mayor entusiasmo que le era posible, estaba decidido a ganarse su primera medalla y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga-

Delt:muy bien será un combate de tres contra tres – dijo tranquilamente el líder. Mientras que Matt se estremecía al escuchar eso. Al ver esto, Delt preguntó – ¿acaso te falta un pokemon? – sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo y se la lanzó – ten esto, si me ganas te lo quedas, te permito usarlo para este combate – luego puso una sonrisa de confianza mientras que sacaba una de sus pokebolas y la lanzaba gritando "¡ve Bulbasaur!" y luego de eso, Bulbasaur salió de su pokebola-

Matt:así que un Bulbasaur – Matt se quedó un rato pensando hasta que eligió su pokemon – ¡yo te elijo Venonat! – exclamó con entusiasmo mientras lanzaba la pokebola con su clásico lanzamiento y de esta aparecía su Venonat-

Delt:¡no creas que me vas a ganar solo por ventaja de tipos! Bulbasaur ¡Semilla Sanguijuela! – el pokemon actuó de inmediato depositando unas semillas sobre el pokemon insecto-

Matt:entonces ¡Ataque Sanguijuela! – el pokemon empezó a absorber la energía de su oponente al mismo tiempo que las semillas drenaban la suya-

Delt:¡Semilla Sanguijuela!

Matt:¡Ataque Sanguijuela!

Delt:¡Semilla!

Matt:¡Ataque!

Delt:¡Semilla!

Matt:¡Ataque!

-de repente se les hizo una gota en su cabeza a todos los ahí presentes incluyendo a Susie-

Susie:¿¡no saben hacer otra cosa? – gritó enojada-

Matt:era solo un truco ¡Inhabilitar! – el pokemon lanzó un rayo multicolor que evitó que Bulbasaur pudiera usar su ataque de Semilla Sanguijuela-

Delt:¡maldición! – gritó nervioso-

Susie:¡eso fue increíble! Y yo que pensaba que su cabeza era mas dura que una piedra – exclamó emocionada-

Matt:¡Polvo Veneno! – Venonat lanzó su polvo dejando bastante débil a Bulbasaur-

Delt: ¡esto no se acaba aquí! ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Ataque de… - todo se quedó en silencio esperando a ver que reacción tomaría el líder del gimnasio. Entonces, rápidamente tomo su pokebola y gritó – regreso! – y el pokemon regreso a su pokebola provocando que todos los ahí presentes incluyendo a Matt se cayeran al más puro estilo anime-

Susie:¿¡esto es una batalla o un concurso de bufonería? – gritó enojada-

Delt:tal vez las dos – enunció con aire sarcástico, luego tomó su pokebola y la lanzó gritando - ¡Vamos Spinarak! – de repente la pokebola se abrió mostrando a la pequeña araña que había en su interior-

Matt:puedo con eso – dijo confiadamente - ¡Venonat! ¡Tackle! – el pokemon fue corriendo a embestir a su oponente, pero este saltó y con su hilo se adhirió a uno de los árboles del lugar esquivando así el ataque del pokemon insecto-

Delt:muy bien, prepárate, porque este Spinarak tiene varias sorpresas que aún no he revelado – anunció con un aire de confianza plena en su victoria-

Continuara…

Gonzalo:¿que sucederá con Matt? ¿Cuáles serán las sorpresas que tiene guardadas ese Spinarak? ¿Por qué el "Ataque de Regreso" provocó que todos se cayeran? Todo esto en el próximo capitulo, excepto claro por lo del "Ataque de Regreso", pretendo que nunca se sepa la verdad sobre eso. Bueno, solo espero dejen reviews, porque realmente quiero saber que les parece. Bueno, se despide una vez más Gonzalo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gonzalo:¡hola! En el capitulo pasado dejamos a Matt en un combate contra el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Iris, Delt. Al parecer Matt tenía todo bajo control hasta que Delt llamó a su Spinarak y aseguró que este tenía algunas sorpresas guardadas para el ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Veamos el tercer capitulo.

Capitulo 3: ¡Seel yo te Elijo!

Delt:¡Spinarak! ¡Rayo Psíquico! – todos los que se encontraba allí se sorprendieron bastante al escuchar que una pequeña araña como Spinarak podía ejecutar un ataque como ese-

Matt:maldición, Spinarak es tipo veneno así que el Polvo veneno no le hace el menor efecto y Ataque Sanguijuela es del tipo insecto, por lo tanto no servirá de mucho, será mejor cambiar mi pokemon – se dijo mentalmente. Acto seguido, tomó su pokebola y lo regresó a Venonat a ella – ahora elegiré otro pokemon – no sabía que hacer, podía confiar en Delt y tirar la pokebola que le dio, pero eso era demasiado arriesgado, la única forma de que lo hiciera era que lo desafiaran, por otro lado tenía a Sandshrew que no sería muy efectivo contra un pokemon tipo insecto - ¡muy bien! ¡Sandshrew yo te elijo! – luego de esto, hizo su lanzamiento especial llamando a su Sandshrew-

Delt:¿seguro no tienes fiebre? – le preguntó sarcásticamente a su oponente-

Matt:seguro – asintió con la cabeza - ¡Cuchilla! – el pokemon obedeció de inmediato la orden, golpeando a Spinarak sin dejarlo esquivar el ataque-

Delt:impresionante, pero necesitaras algo mejor que eso para vencerme – dijo confiadamente - ¡Aguijón Venenoso! – Spinarak lanzó un aguijón directo a Sandshrew envenenándolo-

Matt:¡necesitas mas que eso para vencernos! ¡adelante con Arañazo Sandshrew! – Sandshrew se lanzó con un ataque de arañazo que dejó bastante débil a Spinarak-

Delt:¡termina con Rayo Psíquico! – un rayo color violeta salió disparado de Spinarak y golpeó fuertemente a Sandshrew además de dejarlo confundido-

Matt:¡vamos Sandshrew! ¡un ataque de Cuchilla! – Sandshrew se lanzó a toda velocidad por no querer perderse su última oportunidad de golpe dándole fuertemente a su oponente y dejándolo K.O.-

Delt:¿que te parece? A mi me queda un pokemon débil y uno sano y a vos te quedan dos débiles y uno sano, no creo puedas hacer mucho desde ahora – exclamó dándose una ves mas aire de victoria-

Matt:solo llama a tu último pokemon y acabemos con esto – enunció tranquilo-

Delt:como quieras – sacó una nueva pokebola de su bolsillo y la lanzó diciendo - ¡acábalo Parasect! – un Parasect emergió en la arena, su aspecto era amenazadora pesar de ser un simple Parasect-

Matt:podemos con eso ¡Sandshrew Cuchilla! – ante su confusión, Sandshrew se dio solo el golpe-

Delt:menuda inteligencia la de tu pokemon – dijo con un tono sarcástico - ¡ahora verás como es una Cuchilla! ¡Parasect enséñale! –el pokemon avanzó realizando un rápido y bastante potente ataque de cuchilla sobre su rival dejándolo K.O.-

Matt:no importa, lo has hecho bien Sandshrew ahora descansa – tomó su pokebola y regresó a su pokemon a ella. Luego tomó otra lanzándola y enunciando fuertemente - ¡quien seas yo te elijo! – todos cayeron al estilo anime ante esto incluyendo al mismo Delt-

-cuando la pokebola al fin se abrió, se mostró al pokemon que estaba dentro de ella, era un Seel-

Matt:¿un Seel? Veamos que nos dice la Pokedex – apuntó la pokedex hacía el pokemon–

Pokedex:Seel, pokemon con tipo dual, agua/hielo, sus ataques iniciales se encuentran entre Cabezazo, Gruñido y Siesta – dijo la pokedex con su voz sintetizada-

Delt:¡muy bien Parasect! ¡Polvo Veneno! – el pokemon lanzó su ataque contra el Seel-

Matt:tomate una siesta, literalmente – el pokemon se puso a dormir recuperándose totalmente y liberándose del veneno-

Delt:interesante, Parasect ¡Ataque de Sanguijuela! – el pokemon empezó a drenar energía de Seel-

Matt:¡es tu oportunidad! ¡Cabezazo! – el pokemon se lanzó con su cuerno frontal hacía el Parasect y como este la estaba absorbiendo la energía no pudo evadirlo-

Delt:¡se acabo! ¡Cuchilla! ¡Cuchilla! ¡Cuchilla! – Parasect pareció entender la furia de su entrenador y respondió con unos potentes golpes sobre Seel dejándolo al borde de caerse-

Matt:cambio rápido – y cumpliendo con lo que dijo, tomó la pokebola de Venonat y la lanzó al aire mientras que con la de Seel la lanzaba con la mano izquierda y antes de que cayera la de su primer pokemon, este ya había tomado la pokebola de Seel con la mano derecha y la encogió guardándola en su campera, después llamó a Venonat. Luego de eso, todos quedaron con una cara de cómo si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo por el estilo (algo así como Oo)-

Delt:sorprendente ¿pero de que te sirve un Venonat? – interrogó confundido-

Matt:me sirve para hacer esto ¡Inhabilitar! – una vez más, el rayo de Venonat salió disparado e hizo olvidar a Parasect ese ataque-

Delt:¡no! – exclamó asustado-

Matt:claro que si, ahora Parasect no tiene ningún ataque que le afecte a Venonat a excepción de Arañazo, pero yo tampoco tengo ataques, por lo tanto otro cambio rápido – volvió a hacer el mismo truco poniendo a Seel al frente – rápido Seel, una Siesta – Seel se durmió enseguida currándose de los daños ocasionados por las cuchillas-

Delt:aún tengo Ataque Sanguijuela ¡es mas eso haré! – Parasect respondió de inmediato realizando ese ataque-

Matt:¡Seel Cabezazo! – Seel no respondió, seguía dormido y parecía que todavía no pensaba despertar-

Delt:Eso es lo arriesgado de Siesta, nunca sabes cuando terminará ¡Arañazo! – una vez más atacó a su oponente-

Matt:vamos, aprovecha que está cerca- exclamó desesperado

Seel:ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz….- etc. etc. etc. de lo mismo-

Delt:¡Ataque Sanguijuela! – una vez ocasionó daño al pokemon oponente-

Matt:¡ahora! ¡Cabezazo! – esta vez respondió interrumpiendo la concentración de Parasect y golpeándolo en el caparazón sin hacerle el menor daño-

Delt:ya perdiste, ríndete – dijo con su aire de confianza absoluta-

-Matt se puso a pensar un rato con los ojos cerrados hasta que en medio del silencio el grito con todo el entusiasmo que podía-

Matt:¡ya se! ¡Seel, ponte debajo de el! – el pokemon empezó a cumplir con la orden

Delt:¡eso no! ¡Parasect esquívalo! – Parasect empezó a alejarse de su oponente a saltos porque caminando sería mas lento-

Matt:¡aprovecha cuando salte con una Cabezazo! – el pokemon se disponía a aprovechar el ataque-

Delt:¡Parasect! ¡deja de saltar! – exclamó con miedo-

-lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde, el Parasect había quedado K.O. de un solo golpe en la parte inferior de su cuerpo-

Delt:¡esto no termina! ¡todavía tengo un pokemon! – toma su pokebola regresando a Parasect, luego toma otra y la lanza llamando a su Bulbasaur-

Matt:bien, yo todavía puedo con eso – exclamó confiado-

Delt:muy bien ¡Látigo Sepa! – unas lianas en forma de látigo salieron del bulbo que tenía Bulbasaur en la espalda y se dirigieron a atacar a Seel dejándolo bastante débil-

Matt:¡no!

Delt:¡Látigo Sepa! – el pokemon atacó nuevamente dejando K.O. al pokemon foca que tenía por oponente-

Matt:bien, me ayudaste mucho Seel, pero será mejor que regreses a tu pokebola – toma su pokebola y llama a Seel a esta, luego prosigue a sacar la pokebola de Venonat y lanzarla en su estilo particular exclamando - ¡Venonat! ¡gana esta por mi amigo! – el pokemon tipo insecto/psíquico apareció en el acto saltando de alegría-

Delt:¡vamos Bulbasaur! ¡Tackle! – el pokemon se dispuso a embestir a su contrincante-

Matt:¡lo mismo Venonat! – ambos pokemons se chocaron en una pequeña embestida – ¡muy bien! Venonat, ese pokemon aún está envenenado, solo has Ataque Sanguijuela y ganarás – efectivamente, Venonat hizo lo que le aconsejaron dejando K.O. a Bulbasaur-

Delt:te felicito por tu victoria Matt, tus estrategias fueron asombrosas, debo decirte que estoy impresionado – sacó una medalla de su bolsillo y se la dio – ten, es una medalla Forestal-

-la medalla era una especie de árbol con tronco grueso, y se parecía estar muy bien hecha-

Matt:¡gracias Delt! – tomó la medalla con la mano derecha y la empuño mientras la levantaba haciendo su señal de victoria y triunfo - ¡si! ¡mi primera de cinco medallas!

Delt:¿entonces tomarás el desafío Zail? – le preguntó interesado en la respuesta-

Matt:pues… si

Delt:mira, tu tienes habilidad natural, prométeme que no iras allí sin competir en Zeit – le dijo emocionado mientras que Matt se exaltaba al escuchar esto-

Matt:¿¡que? pero necesito diez medallas para competir por la copa Zeit – exclamó asustado el chico-

Delt:por eso mismo, tu eres capaz de hacer grandes cosas en Zail y Zeit, por eso quiero que me prometas que no irás a la liga sin tener diez medallas – dijo este con un brillo en los ojos-

Matt:¿y si no consigo diez medallas para fin de año? – interrogó aún exaltado-

Delt:no te preocupes por eso, se que las conseguirás – dijo con aire de confianza - ¿o acaso tienes miedo? – esto último lo hizo con la intención de molestarlo-

-a Matt le bastó con eso, como ya habíamos dicho antes, Matt no deja pasar nunca un desafío y cinco medallas más no iban a hacer que violara sus principios-

Matt:¡claro que conseguiré diez medallas! copa Zail y Zeit, cuídense ¡porque allá va Matt Winds! – exclamó con una increíble confianza. Luego notó que aún llevaba la pokebola de Seel así que le sacó de su campera y se la mostró a Delt-

Delt:no, quédatela ¿o acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije? Además no creo que sea feliz en un sitio como este, confío en que tu te encargarás de el – expresó con confianza-

-Matt mostró una gran sonrisa y mostrando la pokebola a los cielos y luego haciendo su conocido acto de victoria exclamó-

Matt:¡tengo un Seel! ¡ya es mi tercer pokemon! – exclamó con una cara de triunfo-

Susie:no quisiera interrumpirte, pero ya conocemos ese festejo – dijo interrumpiendo el clásico festejo de su amigo-

-luego de eso salieron del gimnasio y quedaron en la entrada-

Matt:muy bien, creo que tendremos que ir a la siguiente ciudad – enunció revisando el mapa-

Susie:si no mal recuerdo, el lugar mas cercano de aquí es Pueblo Boreal – dijo su amiga mientras ponía su dedo índice en su mentón en señal de estar pensando-

Matt:¿y la ciudad con gimnasio mas cercana? – preguntó inquietado por la emoción-

Susie:Ciudad Zafiro, queda atravesando un mar y dos pueblos, uno es del que ya te conté y el otro se llama Pueblo Isla, el cual debe su nombre a estar ubicado en una isla en el mar – le contestó-

Matt:son muy originales los de ese pueblo ¿no? – le dijo sarcásticamente a su compañera-

Susie:creo que tienes razón – dio una pequeña risa-

Matt:muy bien ¿¡que esperamos? Ciudad Zafiro ¡ahí voy! – sale corriendo en dirección Sur dejando atrás a su amiga-

Susie:¡esperame! – gritaba mientras corría en la misma dirección que Matt-

-de repente Matt frena de golpe y Susie al ir tan rápido lo choca y ambos se caen-

Susie:¿por que te detuviste? – le interroga-

Matt:es que… olvide ir al centro pokemon – esto ultimo hizo que su amiga se cayera al estilo anime-

Susie:muy bien, vamos y después continuamos – dijo seriamente-

-Matt solo levantó el dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación y luego de eso fueron al centro pokemon-

-en el centro pokemon se encontraba la enfermera hablando con un chico-

Chico:creo que ya es la tercera – dijo apenado el muchacho-

Enfermera:deberías dejar de intentarlo – tomó unas pokebolas y se las dio al muchacho – ahora te recomiendo que te vayas con ellos y no vuelvas a pelear contra ese entrenador-

-dicho esto, el muchacho se dispuso a irse con sus pokemons, pero fue interrumpido por Matt-

Matt:¿que es eso sobre ese entrenador?

Chico:¿no te contaron? Hay un entrenador que reta a todos los viajeros que intentan ir a Ciudad Zafiro, yo lo voy retando tres veces y todas me ganó, por eso esta vez lo voy a pasar por alto rechazando su desafío – luego de esto se fue-

Matt:así que desafía a todos ¿no? – Matt mostraba una gran sonrisa de confianza mientras decía esto, al parecer el tampoco iba a rechazar este desafío-

Continuara…

Gonzalo:¿que les pareció? Traté de alargar la batalla lo mas que pude, lo siento mucho si les pareció corta, pero yo personalmente trabajé mucho para que me quedará así ¿Qué pokemons tendrá ese entrenador? ¿será tan bueno como dicen? Todo esto en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Gonzalo:¡hola! Soy yo de vuelta. La última vez que nos vimos Matt se había decidido a buscar a un entrenador que desafiaba a todos los viajeros que viajaban a Ciudad Zafiro. Ahora descubriremos de quien se trata.

Capitulo 4: Eric, el Entrenador Misterioso

-después de haber escuchado ese rumor, Matt estaba decidido a enfrentarse, así que sanó a sus pokemons, habló con su padre, compró algunas cosas para el camino y se encaminó a su siguiente reto-

Susie:¿no pensarás en lo que creo que estás pensando? – preguntó al ver la cara de entusiasmo que traía su amigo-

Matt:si estás pensando en que pienso tener una batalla contra ese entrenador. Debo decirte que si – afirmó de forma chistosa-

Susie:bueno, como quieras, pero yo pelearé primero, después de todo, hace mucho que no probaba la emoción de una batalla – dijo esta con una gran determinación en su rostro mientras que Matt ponía una cara de sorpresa ante esto-

Matt:pero si la ultima batalla que tuviste fue ayer – anunció recordatoriamente a su amiga-

Susie:si, pero una vez que se prueba la emoción de una batalla, no se las pueden dejar – declaró con la mano empuñada y una mirada determinada, a Matt solo le surgió una gota en la frente en consecuencia de esto-

-empezaron a caminar por la ruta que supuestamente los llevaría a Ciudad Zafiro hasta que se encontraron con un chico de cabello y ojos grises que tapaba su cuerpo con una especie de capa color blanco-

Chico:¿quien de ustedes es entrenador?

-Matt se disponía a contestar, pero Susie ya le llevaba ventaja, ella ya había sacado su adorno y lo había transformado en una pokebola interrumpiendo a Matt en su respuesta de una manera muy brusca-

Susie:¡yo! ¡estoy lista para el combate! – exclamó fuertemente-

-un silencio casi mortal se escuchó después de esa exclamación, luego el chico se animó a romper el silencio-

Chico:¿esta usted segura señorita? – preguntó con un aire de preocupación mientras que a Susie no le pareció gustar que la llamaran así-

Susie:¡claro que estoy segura! Y algo mas, no me llames se-ño-ri-ta – dijo irritada-

Chico:como usted guste, le advierto de las consecuencias de sus acciones – dijo arrogantemente, luego de esto, se sacó la capa para que lo vieran-

-¡era el chico que habían visto en el centro pokemon! Tenía el mismo cabello corto, la misma remera negra, el mismo chaleco rojo y el mismo pantalón gris, la única diferencia, era que esta vez tenía no una, sino tres pokebolas en lo que parecía ser un cinturón que antes no tenía-

Chico:me presento, mi nombre es Feelwood, Eric Court Feelwood pero díganme Eric – se presentó-

Susie:está bien, me llaman Susie – se presentó de igual forma que su rival-

Eric:¿Susie? Que nombre mas bello ¿le importaría si la llamo así señorita? – preguntó amablemente, aunque a Susie no le gustaba que la llamaran así, de tal forma que ya la estaba poniendo furiosa-

Susie:prefiero eso a que me digas señorita – enunció enojada-

Eric:muy bien Susie, como usted es dama, le daré el placer de elegir el pokemon en mi lugar – diciendo esto, sacó sus tres pokebolas y se las presentó como si nada-

Susie:muy bien ¡esa! – dijo bastante irritada y señalando a la pokebola de la derecha, luego tomo su pokebola y la lanzó en su estilo diciendo - ¡Pidgey yo te elijo! – en eso, su pokemon apareció en el acto-

Eric:está bien – tomó la pokebola que había sido elegida y la lanzó en un movimiento de derecha a izquierda ascendentemente como si se tratara del movimiento de una espada, de esta forma el exclamó – ve Cyndaquil – el pokemon tipo fuego, emergió en el campo de batalla-

Susie:¡Ráfaga de Viento! – su pokemon se apresuró a cumplir con la orden-

Eric:Cyndaquil, Lanzallamas – el pokemon siguió la indicación logrando que los ataques de ambos se chocaran formando una especie de ciclón de fuego – la felicito, nada mal para una señorita – enunció este, claro que a Susie no le hizo ninguna gracia – date por vencido Cyndaquil – el pokemon obedeció dejándose vence por el ciclón de fuego-

Susie:¿por que hiciste eso? – preguntó bastante enojada-

Eric:simple, sería un abuso usar tres pokemons contra dos, además de que usted es una dama – dijo simplemente mientras tomaba otra pokebola y la lanzaba de igual forma que la anterior diciendo - ¡Charmeleon! ¡no le hagas perder tiempo a esta dama, acaba rápido con ella! – un pokemon del tipo fuego con apariencia de reptil apareció en medio de la zona de batalla-

Susie:espera ¿Cómo sabías que solo tenía dos pokemons? – preguntó

Eric:lo supuse al ver el adorno que traías en tu pelo y la pokebola que llevas en la mano – respondió-

-Susie no entendió lo que quiso decir con eso de "la pokebola que llevas en la mano", pero al ver su mano derecha, se había dado cuenta que ante su entusiasmo, había sacado su pokebola como esperando a lanzarla-

Eric:muy bien Charmeleon ¡ya me escuchaste! – el pokemon lanzó un ataque de Lanzallamas hacia su oponente dejándolo K.O. de un ataque – no quiero hacerle perder su tiempo, después de todo, ya perdió Susie – Susie se enfureció mas al escuchar esto-

Susie:regresa – exclamó mientras tomaba su pokebola y regresaba a Pidgey a su dispositivo, luego de esto, lanzó la pokebola que tenía en la mano derecha de su particular manera mientras exclamaba - ¡vamos Hoot Hoot! – de repente, su pokemon búho se colocó en el combate - ¡picotazo!-

Eric:por favor – dijo entre bostezos - ¡Lanzallamas! – exclamó fuertemente haciendo que su pokemon liberara su ataque dejando a otro pokemon K.O. de un solo golpe-

Susie:¡no! ¡Hoot Hoot! – enunció entristecida mientras tomaba su pokebola y se retiraba con su pokemon-

Matt:muy bien, ahora pelearás contra mi – enunció fuertemente-

Eric:claro, serán dos contra dos ya que no tengo a Cyndaquil – dijo-

Susie:¡acaba con ese sujeto Matt! – gritó furiosa-

-Matt tomó a su Sandshrew y lanzó su pokebola llamando a su pokemon al combate mientras exclamaba como de costumbre - ¡vamos Sandshrew! – luego de eso preparó su segunda pokebola la cual contenía a Seel por si las dudas-

Eric:muy bien, yo me quedaré con este Charmeleon que tienes enfrente – enunció desinteresadamente-

Matt:Sandshrew ¡Cuchilla! – el pokemon avanzó con su común ataque golpeando a Charmeleon quien se recupero de este rápidamente-

Eric:Furia – pronunció fríamente el entrenador y antes de que Matt pudiera parpadear, Charmeleon estaba "licuando" por así decirlo a su pokemon a cuchillazos-

Matt:¡no! ¡Sandshrew! ¡Aguijón venenoso y Ataque de Arena! – el pokemon dio una rápido salto hacia tras para evitar que una de las garras de su oponente lo alcancen, mientras le lanzaba una especie de dardo venenoso y se apresuraba a cegarlo con arena-

Eric:Charmeleon, detente – lamentablemente, el pokemon no escuchaba la orden, iba a continuar con su ataque de furia hasta que derribe o sea derribado-

Matt:¡ahora que no puede ver! ¡Cuchilla! – esta vez, el ataque dio un fuerte resultado contra su oponente, lamentablemente este no estaba vencido así que continuó con sus bruscos ataques dejando a Sandshrew K.O. - ¡Sandshrew! – tomó a su pokemon y luego lanzó la pokebola de Seel llamándolo a la pelea-

Eric:Charmeleon, regresa – el pokemon regreso a su pokebola, acto seguido, tomó otra pokebola y la lanzó diciendo - ¡ve Eevee! – un pokemon de apariencia inofensiva apareció en el combate-

Matt:¡muy bien! ¡Cabezazo! – el pokemon se apresuró a seguir la orden con su ataque de Cabezazo golpeando fuertemente a Eevee-

Eric:¡Eevee! ¡ataque continuo e interminable! – el pokemon se puso a embestir como loco a su oponente ignorando lo que le podía pasar-

Matt:Seel, quédate quieto y cuando te embista, levántalo de un Cabezazo y una vez en el aire fulmínalo con otro – el pokemon solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se quedaba en su posición-

-una vez que Eevee se fue acercando para darle aproximadamente el quinto ataque, Seel reaccionó de la forma que le había recomendado su entrenador logrando así, levantar a Eevee por los aires y acabarlo con un ataque en pleno vuelo-

Eric:esto se pone emocionante ¡Charmeleon ve! – gritó con un gran entusiasmo mientras su pokemon aparecía ante el Seel de Matt-

Matt:¡Siesta! – el pokemon se puso a dormir recuperándose de los daños ocasionados por Eevee-

Eric:mala elección – dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otra en señal de negación - ¡Mirada Fulminante! – el pokemon se apresuró a debilitar las defensas de su oponente con su ataque-

Matt:¡Seel despierta! – lamentablemente, Seel seguía en otro mundo-

Eric:¡ahora que tiene defensas bajas! ¡Furia! – el pokemon tomó a su oponente y lo empezó a golpear interminablemente con cuchillas, se movía tan rápido que parecía como si no tuviera brazos. para cuando Seel se despertó, ya era demasiado tarde-

Matt:Seel regresa – dijo mientras tomaba su pokebola y recuperaba a su ya inconsciente pokemon – creo que tendremos que irnos-

Eric:¿y ustedes viajan solos? – preguntó intrigado-

Matt:si, yo quiero participar en el desafío Zail y Zeit y ella quiere capturar y conocer todos los pokemons que pueda – le respondió-

Eric:¿entonces ustedes viajaran por los dos continente? – pregunto nuevamente-

Matt:claro, si después de todo, necesito diez medallas y en este continente, Zail, solo hay seis ciudades con gimnasios – le explicó-

Eric:¿no les importará un acompañante verdad? – preguntó este-

Susie:¡de ninguna manera! – grito verdaderamente furiosa-

Matt:siempre hay lugar para mas personas, después de todo, mientras mas mejor – enunció con ánimos-

Eric:¡perfecto! ¡ahora completaré mi sueño! – exclamó emocionadamente-

Matt:¿y cual es ese? – interrogó-

Eric:quiero poder viajar y pelear contra todos los pokemons que pueda, quiero poder decir que he conocido la emoción de cada batalla, quiero poder afirmar que conozco cada movimiento de los pokemons, quiero poder decirme a mi mismo que me he aventurado… - expresó bastante emocionado, antes de ser interrumpido-

Susie:me alegro – expresó desinteresadamente - ahora vamos al centro pokemon y después nos vamonos a Ciudad Zafiro-

Matt:¡muy bien! – exclamó emocionado porque su viaje iba a continuar-

-luego de ir al centro pokemon, se había hecho de noche así que tenían que apresurarse a viajar. De tal forma que prepararon sus cosas y se marcharon lo mas rápido posible. Luego de eso, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un tercio del camino, pero ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo cual debieron dormir afuera-

Matt:odio dormir afuera – dijo mientras ponía una cara de incomodidad-

Susie:tranquilo, te hará bien a los pulmones y además es divertido – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Eric:no quisiera interrumpir tan "importante" conversación, pero ¿Cuáles pueblos dijeron que teníamos que pasar para llegar a Ciudad Zafiro? – interrumpió-

Susie:ya te lo dije un millón de veces, Pueblo boreal y Pueblo Isla – le recordó mientras mostraba su vena de la frente por lo molesta que estaba-

Eric:está bien, creo que podemos conseguir boletos gratis para los dos viajes – enunció dándose aire de importancia-

Matt y Susie:¿¡enserio? – dijeron al unísono-

Eric:claro, mi padre es el dueño de esos dos barcos y de la mayoría que se encentran en este continente, sin mencionar que también tiene algunos en el territorio Zeit – comentó indiferentemente-

Susie:¡esta dicho! ¡mañana nos vamos a Pueblo Isla! – exclamó con todo lo que sus pulmones podían dar-

Matt:eso me recuerda que no llamé a mi padre, tendré que esperar hasta mañana – dijo un poco apenado-

Eric:entonces… ¿Qué pokemons tienes aparte de los que me mostraste Matt? – preguntó intrigado-

Matt:bueno, solo tengo un Venonat como tercer pokemon – enunció sin darle mucha importancia-

Eric:eso explica el porque no lo pusiste para que peleara conmigo – dijo con una pequeña risa que le surgió al imaginase a Venonat peleando contra Charmeleon-

Matt:buenas noches – dicho esto se durmió inmediatamente-

Eric:este tiene el sueño fácil – pensó, luego se durmió como los demás-

Continuara…

Gonzalo:¿que les parece? ¿Qué creen que sucederá en los viajes de este grupo? Y algo mas ¿creen que me manden reviews? Bueno, volviendo a lo serio, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me gustó mucho el personaje Eric (claro, si después de todo yo lo inventé) se hace pasar por frío, pero la verdad es que no es muy frío que digamos ¿no creen? Bueno, espero me manden reviews. Se despide Gonzalo, hasta la proxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Gonzalo:¿como están? Ya nos encontramos en el quinto capitulo de este fic que espero les esté gustando, porque me estoy esforzando lo mas que puedo. Como sea, ahora vamos a ver que va a pasar con Matt, Susie y Eric en sus viajes por este, mundo.

Capitulo 5: Un Capitán Experto en Batallas.

-Matt, Susie y Eric ya se habían despertado y se encaminaban a pueblo Boreal, mientras que hablaban en el camino-

Matt:¿que creen que nos encontremos en ese Pueblo?

Eric:unos barcos ¿Qué mas? – dijo sarcásticamente-

Susie:¡solo espero capturar un nuevo pokemon! – exclamó mientras apretaba su puño con una mirada de determinación-

Eric:espero no nos encuentren los ladrones de pokemons.

Susie:¿ladrones de pokemons?

Eric:efectivamente, ladrones de pokemons. Se dice que hay muchos por estas rutas.

Matt:¡ja! ¡Sandshrew, Venonat y Seel pueden contra ellos! – dijo fuertemente mientras alzaba la pokebola de Sandshrew-

Eric:¿siempre se comporta así señorita Susie?

Susie:¡ya te dije que no me llamaras así! Y respecto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es si, hasta tiene poses de victoria y captura.

Matt:solo estás celosa por no tener tu estilo de victoria y captura.

Susie:¿de que hablas? al menos no me falta un tornillo o dos.

Matt:¿dices que soy un loco?

Susie:tu mismo lo dijiste.

-caminaron el resto del camino hasta que se encontraron con Pueblo Boreal-

Eric:muy bien, este es Pueblo Boreal.

Susie:es mas pequeño de lo que imaginé.

Eric:eso no importa, total mañana nos vamos.

-en eso, un Sentret pasó saltando de lado a lado mientras una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que llevaba una blusa blanca, una campera celeste y una falda del mismo color lo seguía por atrás-

Chica:¡ya tranquilo Sentret! Se que quieres seguir jugando pero tenemos que regresar a casa.

Sentret:Sentret, Sentret – dijo alegremente mientras se alejaba saltando-

-la chica se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire-

Eric:¿podemos ayudarle señorita?

-la chica tomó un bocado de aire y se dispuso a responder-

Chica:es que mi Sentret es algo juguetón y tiene algunos problemas de disciplina.

Eric:en ese caso, será mejor tranquilizarlo – toma la pokebola de Charmeleon - ¡Charmeleon, ya sabes que…. – exclamó inconclusamente debido a que fue interrumpido-

Chica:¡no! un Charmeleon le haría demasiado daño.

Matt:¡entonces yo voy por el! – comentó mientras se largó a perseguir al pokemon mientras sacaba una pokebola-

-Matt se acercó cierta distancia del objetivo y lanzó la pokebola-

Matt:¡ve Sandshrew! – el pokemon salió de la pokebola – usa un Ataque de Arena

Sandshrew:Sands, Sands – respondió el pokemon mientras ejecutaba su ataque cegando al objetivo-

-en eso, la dueña del Sentret tomó su pokebola y enunció-

Chica:Sentret, regresa – el pokemon regresó al esférico objeto - muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Matt:no, no fue nada.

Chica:díganme sus nombres, de seguro son viajeros de lugares bastante alejados.

Matt:bueno, yo soy Matt.

Susie:mi nombre es Susie, mucho gusto.

Eric:puede llamarme Eric si gusta señorita, pero por favor díganos su nombre.

Chica:bueno, yo me llamo Tali, se que es un nombre algo raro.

Eric:pero si es un hermoso nombre ¿le importa si le llamo por ese nombre? – preguntó tomando las manos de la chica y haciendo que la misma se sonroje.

Susie:mujeriego – pensó en sus adentros al ver a Eric hacer su actuación.

Tali:supongo que no hay problema – respondió aún un poco sonrojada la chica.

Matt:¿tu eres de por aquí? – preguntó interrumpiendo la escena.

Tali:si, efectivamente, vivo en una casa en el muelle, mi padre es el encargado de navegar uno de los barcos a Pueblo Isla.

Eric:en ese caso, debe de conocer a mi padre, puede que sean buenos amigos.

Tali:¡¿entonces te apellidas Feelwood! – exclamó sorprendida.

Eric:efectivamente, mi nombre entero es Eric Court Feelwood.

Tali:mi padre estaría encantado de conocerlos a todos ustedes ¿no quieren quedarse a almorzar?

Susie:¿de verdad? ¿no es mucha molestia?

Eric:estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Susie ¿no cree que sería traerle muchos problemas?

Tali:no, por favor, quiero que mi padre tenga el gusto de conocer al hijo de su amigo.

Matt:entonces está dicho ¡todos a comer!

Susie:Matt, no te puede invitar así, no seas grosero.

Matt:pero tengo hambre - afirmó haciendo que Tali soltara una pequeña risa

Susie:de igual manera no puedes hacer eso.

Tali:tranquilos por favor, no hay problema, además, se me hizo gracioso el comentario.

Susie:tendrás que perdonarlo, acostumbra a hablar sin pensar.

Tali:no hay problema. Ahora, si no es mucho problema para ustedes ¿pueden acompañarme?

Matt:claro.

-así, después de caminar un rato siguiendo a Tali, Matt y compañía llegaron a una casa de tres pisos y bastante grande en el muelle y al cabo de unos segundos, vieron como salía de la misma un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés-

Tali:¡papá! ¿Qué tal?

Padre de Tali:bien hija ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? – preguntó el hombre.

-Tali señaló cada uno mientras los iba presentando-

Tali:el es Matt, quien está a su lado es Susie y el otro chico es el hijo de tu amigo Joham.

-el hombre se acercó a Eric y le extendió la mano-

Padre de Tali:mucho gusto, mi nombre es Klirk, tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos mas o menos tu edad.

Eric:un gusto señor, mi nombre es Eric Court y como sabe mi apellido es Feelwood. Llámeme solamente Eric si no es mucha molestia.

Klirk:está bien, como quieras. Se nota que heredaste ese léxico de tu padre.

Eric:podría decirse…

Tali:papá, invite a los chicos a comer ¿no hay problema?

Klirk:por supuesto que no, será un gusto tenerlos aquí por hoy.

Susie:disculpe señor, usted navega el barco a Pueblo Isla ¿no es cierto?

Klirk:efectivamente.

Matt:¿podría decirnos cuando es el próximo viaje?

Klirk:mañana temprano, por las 9am, mientras tanto, pueden quedarse a dormir aquí.

Matt:¿de verdad?

Susie:¿no hay problema?

Klirk:no, ninguno. Solo hay una condición.

Matt:¿y cual es?

Klirk:¿ustedes entrenan pokemons?

Eric, Matt y Susie:si señor.

Klirk:en ese caso, tendré una batalla con ustedes tres para ver si se ganan el hospedaje en mi hogar – enunció para después mirar a Eric – a tu padre no le gustaría que te dejara las cosas tan fáciles.

Eric:yo entiendo, mi padre siempre fue muy duro conmigo, estoy acostumbrado a que a petición de el tenga que enfrentar obstáculos así.

Klirk:en ese caso, cada uno podrá elegir 1 pokemon y yo elegiré 3 de los míos, si me ganan, pueden quedarse en casa, caso contrario, ustedes verán como arreglárselas.

Tali:¿no crees que eres un poco duro papá?

Klirk:tranquila Tali, no usaré a Steelix.

Matt:¡ah no! ¡Si usted tiene un Steelix mas le conviene usarlo! No tiene gracia pelear contra alguien que no peleará con toda su capacidad.

Klirk:¿y tus amigos están de acuerdo?

Susie:pues… la verdad…

Eric:¡estamos todos listos señor!

Klirk:¿y quieren que use a mis mejores pokemons?

Matt:¡por supuesto señor!

Susie:eeeh… lo que ellos digan.

Klirk:muy bien, en ese caso…. – dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pokebola y exclamaba - ¡ve Cloyster!

-un pokemon bastante amenazador con forma de caparazón marino salió de su pokebola-

Matt:... Susie… como diría Eric, las damas primero.

Susie:gracioso – comentó mismo tiempo que sacaba su pokebola y la lanzaba liberando a su Pidgey.

Tali:¿un Pidgey? Se que no es mi batalla pero… ¿están seguros?

Susie:la verdad… no.

-Tali y Klirk se cayeron al estilo anime ante el comentario-

Susie:Pidgey ¡Ráfaga!

-una gran corriente de viento salió despedida del pokemon pájaro hacia su objetivo-

Klirk:rayo hielo Cloyster.

Susie:ouch… - murmuró viendo como un rayo de color celeste salía disparado del pokemon tipo almeja y rozaba un ala de su Pidgey congelando la misma.

Matt:¡cambio de pokemon!

Susie y Eric:¿eh?

Matt:¡va mi Seel! – gritó mientras lanzaba la pokebola del pokemon presentado haciendo que este apareciera en el concreto.

Susie:bueno… supongo que mejor retiro a mi Pidgey – afirmó tomando su pokebola y regresando a su pokemon a la misma.

Klirk:eres un chico muy audaz ¿sabías? Pero solo les permito hacer 2 cambios más ¿entendido?

Matt:si, no necesitaremos cambiar mas pokemons.

Susie:¿que demonios quieres hacer Matt? Tu Seel no vencerá esa cosa.

Matt:ya veremos…

Tali:¿realmente hay forma alguna en la que ese aparentemente inofensivo Seel le haga frente al Cloyster de papá? – pensó mientras que analizaba las posibilidades de que su padre perdiera la batalla.

Klirk:seré breve, Cloyster ¡Rayo Aurora! – exclamó emocionado mientras su experimentado pokemon lanzaba un rayo multicolor hacia su objetivo.

Matt:¡salta amigo! – exclamó bastante nervioso – si no logra esquivar ese ataque ahora mismo, me temo que perdimos…

-el Rayo Aurora se aproximaba, era cuestión de milésimas de segundo para que Seel quedara cocinado en medio salto-

Matt:¡usa la cabeza!

-Seel se impulsó con su ataque recibiendo parte del ataque en su cola, la cual quedo bastante lastimada-

Matt:¡ahora usa Cabezazo contra su coraza desprotegida!

-el pokemon tipo foca se impulso con sus últimos alientos mientras su protuberancia ósea daba contra el caparazón cerrado de su oponente-

Klirk:¿realmente creíste que mi Cloyster no cerraría el velo lo suficientemente rápido?

Matt:¿quieres que sea honesto?

Klirk:gracioso, pero esto te enseñara a no pasarte de listo ¡Cañón de Espinas!

-cientos de proyectiles punzantes hechos del caparazón del Cloyster salieron disparados hacia un bastante desprotegido Seel-

Matt:¡haz ese espectáculo de luces del Cloyster!

Seel:¡Seel! – exclamó el pokemon mientras de su cuerno saltaba un Rayo Aurora que dio de lleno en la coraza desprotegida de Cloyster.

-el pokemon foca cayó al piso inconsciente después de recibir tantos proyectiles con su cuerpo mientras que su rival caía al suelo con la coraza abierta aparentando que estaba derrotado-

Matt:bien hecho Seel, le hiciste frente a un Cloyster – le felicitó tomando su pokebola y regresando a su pokemon a la misma.

Klirk:eres bueno… pero no lo suficiente – aseguró mientras su pokemon que parecía vencido se levantaba muy difícilmente y mostraba su coraza gravemente golpeada por el rayo que había revotado en su interior-

Matt, Susie y Eric:¡¿Qué!

Klirk:¿y su siguiente pokemon? Aún podemos más.

Continuara…

Gonzalo:¿Que pokemon mandarán al frente ahora? ¿Qué otros pokemons tendrá Klirk? ¿Cuánto calcio tiene ese Cloyster en su cuerpo para aguantar tanto? Estas preguntas y otras serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, gracias por leer esto. Se despide Gonzalo


	6. Chapter 6

Gonzalo:¿que tal? Aquí estoy de vuelta. En el último capitulo, dejamos a Matt y compañía en una muy difícil situación que implicaba a un Cloyster bastante poderoso y el trío solo contaba con un pokemon lastimado y con un pokemon intacto mientras que el oponente aún guardaba un pokemon secreto y un supuesto Steelix ¿Qué pasará ahora? Bueno, mejor dejo de hablar y vemos.

Capitulo 6:Batallas Cerca de Embarcar.

-gotas de sudor corrieron por la frente de Eric mientras pensaba en como hacerle frente al intimidante Cloyster que tenía delante mientras que Klirk por su parte solo mostraba un gesto de impaciencia-

Eric:tengo un plan.

Matt:¿ah?

Tali:¿como?

Susie:¿es enserio?

Klirk:... veamos.

Eric:para empezar, necesitaré que la señorita Susie utilice a su Pidgey y siga las instrucciones a continuación – comentó viendo de reojo tres cajas de madera colocadas por el muelle-

Susie:pero mi Pidgey está bastante mal.

Eric:confíe en mi señorita Susie, tengo el plan perfecto.

Susie:bueno… - dijo mientras tomaba la pokebola de su Pidgey y al mismo tiempo que la lanzaba exclamaba - ¡Pidgey yo te elijo!

-el pokemon ave se hizo presente con un ala congelada y su cuerpo de un tono ligeramente azul-

Eric:¡por favor pídale que destruya las cajas del muelle con su ataque rápido! – exclamó inquieto – si alguna de esas cajas tiene objetos lo suficientemente inflamables, ya tendremos mas probabilidades de ganar – pensó por ultimo.

Klirk:Cloyster ¡Cañón de Espinas!

-cientos de proyectiles amenazadores acosaron a Pidgey en plano vuelo mientras que los mismos rompían las cajas de madera por el. En la primera caja había sacos de harina, en la segunda, plástico y en la tercera bolsas de manzana-

Eric:¡maldición! No hay nada lo suficientemente inflamable – exclamó mentalmente.

-uno de los proyectiles de espinas abrió accidentalmente los sacos de harina que había en la primera caja levantando un nubarrón de un polvo blanco-

Susie:¡Ráfaga Pidgey!

-el pokemon obedeció la orden lanzando todo el polvo blanco a la cara de su oponente quien se quedó incapacitado de vista-

Susie:¡Ataque Rápido!

-Pidgey se abalanzó hacia su oponente a la orden de su entrenadora dejando K.O. a su objetivo-

Matt:¡bien!

Susie:¡si!

Eric:sorprendente

Tali:increíble…

Klirk:esto aún no termina – argumentó sacando su segunda pokebola y lanzándola - ¡Gyarados ahí va tu presa! – exclamó al mismo tiempo que de la pokebola que había lanzado salía una inmensa serpiente de color azul y escamas de dragón – no creo que ganen ahora…

Matt:Susie ¿tienes alguna idea?

Susie:honestamente… - murmuró mientras ponía cara pensativa – no, ninguno, jeje.

Eric:ese Pidgey es carne de tiburón…

Susie:¡muy alentador Eric!

Klirk:tiene razón… ¡Hiper Rayo!

-una inmensa acumulación de energía apareció en la boca de Gyarados mientras preparaba su ataque-

Susie:¡regresa! – exclamó tomando la pokebola de Pidgey y regresándolo a la misma pocos segundos antes de que un agujero se abriera en el concreto sobre el que estaba volando su pokemon por culpa del ataque de su enemigo. Ante esto, todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se disipaba el humo.

Klirk:muy bien, les queda un cambio y ahora Eric debe elegir el pokemon que usará en esta ocasión.

Eric:está bien, creo que ya tomé mi propio tiempo de meditarlo… ¡ve Cyndaquil! – gritó lanzando la pokebola de su Cyndaquil para que a los pocos segundos este apareciera en la escena-

Klirk:¿un Cyndaquil?

Eric:¡Lanzallamas!

-el pokemon tipo erizo respondió a las ordenes lanzando su fuego instintivamente al plástico tirado en el piso creando una sustancia que atrapó a su oponente al piso-

Klirk:¡Hiper Rayo!

Eric:diablos…

-el Cyndaquil de Eric salió "volando" literalmente ante el imponente rayo de su adversario-

Eric:necesitaba mas tiempo para terminar mi estrategia – murmuró algo molesto mientras se iba a buscar a su Cyndaquil quien abría caído en algún lugar del muelle-

Klirk:¡siguiente!

Tali:tranquilo papá, es una batalla amistosa.

Klirk:lo siento, es que me emocioné, jeje.

-Susie miró dudosa su pokebola y al cabo de tres segundos, envió a su Pidgey a la batalla como ultima oportunidad del equipo-

Susie:¡vamos Pidgey! ¡Ráfaga!

-todos miraron a Susie de manera dudosa al ver que parecía que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo (imagínense algo como ¬¬). Y, efectivamente, el ataque no inmutó al Gyarados oponente pero endureció el plástico del que estaba recubierto impidiéndole moverse a lo que Susie solo quedó con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa para después argumentar-

Susie:vaya, que suerte la mía, jejeje.

-obviamente que todos quedaron aturdidos por lo que acababan de ver y Klirk por su parte caía al estilo anime para después recomponerse-

Klirk:bien, Gyarados no puede ganar así, creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tu Pidgey lo deje K.O.

-para sorpresa de Klirk, Pidgey no permanecería bajo esa apariencia mucho tiempo, debido a que un fuerte resplandor lo recubrió y a los pocos segundos cambió su apariencia física a una mas grande, de alas mas largas y una plumas coloridas en la cabeza-

Susie:¡¿evolucionó!

Matt:wow, un Pidgeotto, veamos que dice la pokedex de papá – comentó mientras sacaba su pokedex y analizaba al pokemon recién descubierto a lo que la pokedex respondía con su voz siempre sintetizada-

Pokedex:Pidgeotto, segunda etapa en el desarrollo de un Pidgey, en esta etapa el pokemon desarrolla alas mas extendidas fuertes y ligeras que le permiten dominar ataques como "Torbellino" y "Agilidad".

Matt:¡ya escuchaste Susie!

Susie:¡si! ¡Pidgeotto, Torbellino!

-el pokemon recién evolucionado siguió la consigna al pie de la letra lanzando con sus alas un poderoso ventarrón de viento en forma de un torbellino que logró levantar un poco al Gyarados enemigo y despegarlo de la cubierta de plástico que ahora se encontraba entre sus escamas impidiéndole tener más dinámica y velocidad-

Klirk:ahora que estas libre Gyarados ¡Ira Dragón!

-enormes cantidades de brasas se acumularon en las fauces del pokemon tipo serpiente mientras que se preparaba a lanzar un ataque aparentemente letal-

Susie:¡Agilidad, rápido, Agilidad! – gritó desesperada al notar que a su pokemon no le quedaban muchas oportunidades a lo que el Pidgeotto voló velozmente hacia el rostro del Gyarados y lo atacó lateralmente desviando algunas brasas que saltaron de sus fauces pero que aparentemente eran solo una fracción del ataque.

-a continuación, el pokemon de Klirk miró amenazadoramente a Pidgeotto y lanzó una enorme corriente de fuego que parecía un tren de llamas-

Susie:¡Torbellino!

-ambos ataques impactaron creando un enorme circulo de fuego que termino por lanzar lejos a los dos pokemons combatientes. Al cabo de unos segundos, el Gyarados de Klirk brotó del agua donde había caído, pero el Pidgeotto de Susie aún no salía del montón de cajas donde se había estrellado-

Susie:¡Pidgeotto! ¿estás bien?

-un chirrido brotó del montón de cajas y se hizo presente un bastante herido Pidgeotto levantándose una vez caído-

Susie:¡bien Pidgeotto eres el mejor!

-el Pidgeotto de Susie se alzó triunfante a unos metros del suelo y luego…. Se cayó, simplemente se desmayó en pleno vuelo-

Susie:...

-todos cayeron al mas puro estilo anime ante la reciente escena-

Susie:no es gracioso…

Matt:no, no lo es – argumentó Matt medio aguantándose la risa-

Klirk:bueno, es una lastima – murmuró para después tomar su pokebola y regresar a su Gyarados a ella – pero tendrán que dormir afuera.

-Eric, quien había regresado con su Cyndaquil en su pokebola escuchó lo que dijo Klirk y tomando la pokebola de Charmeleon lo señaló-

Eric:¡Mi Charmeleon contra su ultimo pokemon por el viaje y por el hospedaje! ¿Qué dice caballero?

Klirk:no tengo porque darles otra oportunidad, no tienen nada que darme, lo de hace un rato fue un ofrecimiento.

Tali:en ese caso, yo combatiré contra ellos, se los debo por ayudarme hoy con Sentret.

Eric:¿de verdad quiere pelear?

Tali:si, y serán dos pokemons contra dos.

Eric:como usted quiera.

Tali:¿no tienes problema de que pelee tu batalla papá?

Klirk:es tu batalla Tali, pero tu harás la comida y pondrás las camas en la habitación de las visitas, es tu apuesta.

Tali:¡bien! ¡en ese caso, mi primer pokemon será Wooper! – exclamó mientras lanzaba una pokebola de la cual salía un pokemon con forma de renacuajo y bastante simpático-

Eric:como usted desee, mi primer pokemon será ¡Eevee! – gritó por su parte mientras de la pokebola que lanzaba salía un bastante anímico y energético Eevee-

Susie:¿un Wooper? ¡Son muy lindos!

Tali:estoy de acuerdo, yo adoro a mi Woopy.

Matt:veamos que dice la pokedex de mi padre sobre estas cosas como anfibios – murmuró señalando al Wooper con la pokedex antes mencionada al mismo tiempo que esta respondía-

Pokedex:Wooper es un pokemon con una curiosa combinación de elementos entre agua y suelo, esta combinación le permite idear la defensa mas inesperada, su piel resbalosa y su escasez de vértebras le permiten deslizarse fuera del alcance de sus enemigos.

Matt:me suena bastante escurridizo, esto de seguro da para rato… - bostezó viendo como el alocado pokemon azul saltaba de alegría siempre simpático-

Klirk:ese Wooper es la cría de mi Quagsire y el de mi esposa, es bastante enérgico incluso para ser un Wooper cachorro.

Matt:eso explica su comportamiento inclusive en batalla – comentó al ver como aún seguía saltando como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba por combatir-

Eric:empecemos ¡Eevee, Tackle!

Tali:¡Wooper, Niebla!

-el Eevee de Eric saltó a embestir a su enemigo mientras que este creaba una niebla desde su cola que logró hacer perder al pokemon de su adversario-

Eric:¡¿Dónde está mi Eevee! – exclamó viendo como se perdía en la multitud de nieblas-

Tali:tranquilo, ya lo verás, mientras tanto, arréglatelas para que mi Wooper no lo deje inconsciente. Wooper ¡Cañón de Agua! (suena mejor que pistola de agua en mi opinión)

-una gran cantidad de agua en alta presión disipó la niebla mostrando a un Eevee siendo acorralado por el ataque de su adversario contra la pared de una casa del muelle-

Eric:no puedo usar ataque de arena en el cemento – pensó fastidiado por las condiciones del encuentro – no se que hacer – agregó a sus pensamientos mientras veía que el ataque de su oponente ya estaba dándose por terminado - ¡Ataque rápido! – exclamó desesperado al ver que no podría desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

Tali:¡Wooper! ¡Enséñale tu truco especial!

Continuara…

Gonzalo:¿cual será el truco especial de Wooper? ¿Cómo hará Matt para ganarle a un pokemon agua/suelo con un Eevee debilitado y un Charmeleon? ¿Cañón de Agua suena mejor que Pistola de Agua? (enserio, eso respondan en sus reviews porque quiero saber ¬¬).

Bueno, todo esto será respondido en el próximo capitulo (o en sus reviews) hasta entonces, los veo en el siguiente capitulo. Se despide Gonzalo.


	7. Chapter 7

Gonzalo:hola de nuevo ¿Cómo han estado? En el capitulo anterior dejamos a Eric a mitad de su batalla contra Tali y su inquieto Wooper quien supuestamente tenía un "truco especial" ¿Cómo se las arreglaran un Eevee y un Charmeleon contra un pokemon como Wooper? Mejor averigüémoslo ahora mismo.

Capitulo 7: La Llama de un Charmeleon

-el Wooper de Tali empezó a generar unas cargas eléctricas a partir de sus protuberancias-

Eric:¡¿Qué demonios es eso!

Tali:te contaré una historia bastante particular sobre este Wooper. Todo empezó un día que jugábamos a las escondidas hace más o menos 1 año y mi muy simpático amigo tuvo la brillante idea de esconderse detrás de una caja de fusibles dentro de la planta eléctrica.

Matt:que bicho inteligente…

Tali:¡por favor no me ininterrumpas!

Matt:bueno, bueno, mejor me callo.

Susie:si, por favor.

Tali:resulta que cuando lo encontré, fue tal sus susto por la sorpresa que saltó dándose muy fuerte con la cabeza contra la caja de los fusibles. La electricidad, corrió a través de sus "antenas" de la cabeza, las cuales están conectadas a sus huesos. De allí, me di cuenta que Wooper puede acumular una cantidad de energía eléctrica por día pero lamentablemente es agotable.

Matt:veamos una explicación mas científica – saca su pokedex quien contesta con su siempre sintetizada voz-

Pokedex:las terminales nerviosas de los Wooper son bastante escasas por lo que no pueden sentir dolor en la mayoría de sus miembros y sus cuerpos tienen suficiente contenido de proteínas por las cuales pueden pasar transportadas considerables cantidades de energía eléctrica a través de la estructura ósea.

Matt:¿en español?

Susie:quiere decir que la electricidad "camina" por su cuerpo hasta que la agote porque caso contrario, podría dañar las terminales nerviosas.

Tali:¡Wooper! ¡Woopy-Rayo!

Matt:¿ese es un nombre?

-un rayo en forma de esfera eléctrica fue disparado de una de las "antenas" de Wooper en dirección a Eevee-

Eric:¡evade como puedas Eevee!

-el impacto eléctrico del pokemon renacuajo dio de lleno contra el suelo dejando una pequeña marca de quemadura debajo del espacio donde estaba saltando Eevee-

Eric:¡Tackle Eevee!

Tali:no lo creo ¡Cañón de Agua!

-el pokemon de Eric fue disparado contra el techo de una casa al impactarse con la presión de aquél chorro de agua-

Eric:¡regresa Eevee! – exclamó mientras tomaba la pokebola del pokemon mencionado y regresaba al mismo a ella – ¡ahora ve Charmeleon! – volvió a gritar pero ahora lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon tipo lagarto quien se hizo presente al instante-

Tali:¡Woopy-Rayo con toda la energía que te queda!

Eric:¡salta Charmeleon!

-una potente descarga de electricidad salió disparada de Wooper hacia su oponente quien la evadió a duras penas y fue golpeado por las ondas eléctricas que saltaron de la explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver una mancha negra de quemadura donde estaba el cemento del piso-

Matt:ouch… menos mal que nadie estaba parado allí…

Klirk:creo que es equivalente al "Trueno" de un Electabuzz combinado con la "Onda Trueno" de un Raichu.

Susie:¿entonces también es paralizante?

Matt:¡Eric, Charmeleon está paralizado!

Eric:demonios…

Tali:Wooper ¡Cañón de Agua!

Eric:¡ataja con Cuchilla!

-un potente proyectil de agua cargado de una gran presión embistió al pokemon lagarto mientras que este desviaba parte del ataque con sus garras hasta que se pudo presenciar como el brazo izquierdo del pokemon empezaba a chispear y este obligaba al Charmeleon a bajar la guardia provocando que el ataque de agua le diese de lleno empujándolo contra una pared de una casa-

Eric:¡Charmeleon usa Furia! ¡Furia! – gritó desesperado provocando que su pokemon abriera de par en par sus dos ojos y se alzara por encima del ataque de su rival - ¡acaba con esto!-

-Charmeleon acató la orden y se lanzo intentando licuar a golpes a un escurridizo Wooper que saltaba y se agachaba de lado a lado evadiendo sus ataques-

Eric:¡¿Qué pasa aquí!

Tali:es un Wooper, se supone que son flexibles. Además, su tipo secundario es suelo así que los golpes, en caso de golpearlos no lo dañarían mucho.

Eric:maldición, la señorita Tali tiene razón, aunque Charmeleon lograse alcanzar a ese pokemon, no le haría mucho daño… - reflexionó algo fastidiado para después observar una caja de fusibles cerca del lugar – tengo una idea – murmuró por ultimo - ¡Charmeleon, salta hacia atrás y usa Mirada Fulminante!

-nuevamente el pokemon de fuego obedeció haciéndose hacia atrás, acercándose a la caja de fusibles y provocando una mirada que intimidaba al Wooper adversario debilitando sus defensas-

Tali:¡Wooper usa Cañón de agua contra Charmeleon!

Eric:¡Charmeleon salta!

-el pokemon esta vez no obedeció y se lanzo a embestir el ataque de su adversario ante su frenesí-

Eric:¿que está haciendo? – se preguntó al verlo a su Charmeleon lanzarse al combate ignorando sus ordenes - ¡Cierto! – se dijo a si mismo al recordar que le había dado la orden de que usase el ataque "Furia" – creo que ya perdí el control sobre el…

-Wooper continuaba atacando mientras que Charmeleon avanzaba a través del ataque "acuchillando" los torrentes de agua que le estorbaban el paso-

Tali:¡¿Qué pasa Wooper! – preguntó inquietada Tali al ver a su pokemon a punto de caer rendido por el cansancio-

Eric:¡Charmeleon frena ahora o te irá mal!

-Charmeleon no escuchó, solo saltó en una última embestida acuchillando a Wooper por el tórax, dándole un coletazo en los pies para que se resbale, metiéndole un cabezazo en medio vuelo y terminando con una ultima rasgada de sus garras. Ante esto, todos guardaron silencio expectantes a una última reacción. Charmeleon tembló un poco, su pierna derecha chispeó un poco por el parálisis y acabó por desmayarse.

Tali:¿Wooper?

-el pokemon renacuajo reaccionó de manera similar poco segundos después de la pregunta de su entrenadora-

Eric:Charmeleon regresa – murmuró tomando la pokebola del pokemon y regresándolo a la misma.

Tali:tu también Wooper, mereces un descanso – imitó la chica regresando a su Wooper a su pokebola-

-el silencio reinó de nuevo, ni siquiera una mosca se atrevía a cortar la tensión del aire-

Eric:...empecemos la segunda ronda señorita Tali – sonrió mostrando la pokebola de su Eevee-

Tali:estoy de acuerdo ¡ve Sentret! – exclamó lanzando confiada la pokebola de su último pokemon-

Eric:¡allá vas Eevee, confío en ti! – gritó entusiasmado liberando a su pokemon de aquél artefacto esférico-

Susie:Matt ¿crees que Eric pueda ganar?

Matt:no estoy seguro, solo espero que esta batalla sea como la anterior.

Klirk:si, debo admitirlo, pocas fueron las batallas que me dejar tan o mas impresionado que la de ese Wooper y ese Charmeleon.

Matt:creo que veré un poco sobre ese Sentret en mi pokedex – murmuró sacando nuevamente la pokedex de su padre quien respondió con su siempre curiosa voz-

Pokedex:Sentret es un pokemon bastante lúcido y activo que disfruta mucho de jugar en los árboles o simplemente saltando por allí. Como es bastante tímido, la mayoría de sus ataques son de intención defensiva salvo algunos que utiliza como ultimo recurso. Su cuerpo liviano y sus brazos con forma de alas le permiten planear una corta cantidad de segundos, segundos en los que acostumbran a moverse de un árbol a otro en los bosques.

Matt:bastante simpático pero no perece de mi estilo.

Susie:a mi me parece un pokemon interesante.

Tali:¡Sentret usa Ataque Rápido!

Eric:¡Eevee, tu también usa Ataque Rápido!

-Eevee se apresuró a embestir a su contrincante pero se quedó quieto de inmediato al ver como este simplemente saltaba de un lugar a otro-

Eric:¿se supone que debería hacer eso?

Tali:no, realmente no… - suspiró al verlo a su pokemon salir saltando de la escena donde se desarrollaba el combate-

Klirk:creo que eso sería retirarse…

-todos cayeron al mas puro estilo anime ante tal comentario-

Klirk:¿dije algo?

Matt:no, nada… nada inteligente al menos – murmuró en un tono bajo esto ultimo-

Klirk:¿que dijiste?

Matt:no ¡nada! – exclamó con cara inocente-

Tali:creo que Eric ganó – dijo con cierta vergüenza tomando la pokebola de Sentret y haciendo que el mismo volviese a ella-

Matt:¿entonces nos quedamos a dormir aquí?

Klirk:creo que si…

Tali:si, ciertamente – suspiró por ultimo.

Eric:bueno, yo debo ir al centro pokemon y luego regresar.

Matt:te sigo, yo necesito recuperar un poco a Seel.

Susie:no olviden a Pidgeotto.

Tali:papá, yo también debo ver si Wooper está bien.

Klirk:está bien, en ese caso, los espero para cenar.

Tali:¡si!

-el grupo se encaminó al centro pokemon con esperanzas de que sus pokemons fuesen atendidos. Una vez allí, todos dejaron a sus compañeros, agotados en batalla, para poder sanarse mientras que se sentaban a esperar en unos sillones verdes de la sala de espera. Tali permanecía bastante callada y Matt estaba hablando con su padre por teléfono por lo que Eric, viendo su comportamiento, se le acercó-

Eric:¿que le pasa? ¿es por su Sentret?

Tali:si, creo que es eso. Es que no se por que Sentret no me escucha.

Eric:no es que no le escuche, es que el no tiene intenciones de pelear. Hay pokemons que tienen sangre de guerreros y encuentran las batallas como forma de superarse poco a poco para demostrarse a si mismo que son superiores a los demás. Otros pokemons luchan por sus entrenadores, por gratitud, por compañerismo, por amistad o por simple protocolo. Otros simplemente no disfrutan las batallas pero se sienten inferiores a sus amos y pelean por orden de un superior. Y los últimos tienen miedo de pelear o no lo encuentran algo necesario y lo demuestran en sus acciones. Creo que eso le pasa a su Sentret. Ahora dígame ¿considera a Sentret un amigo tuyo?

Tali:si, Sentret es mi amigo.

Eric:entonces, debería agradecer que el se ponga a su altura y le demuestre honestamente que no comparte la idea de que pelear sea bueno. Creo que eso es mejor antes de que se sintiese presionado y pelease como si fuera su esclavo. Agradezca que sus pokemons sean sus amigos, no todos encontramos ese sentimiento de amistad en nuestros pokemons.

-Tali guardó un poco de silencio ante las palabras de Eric para después poder hablar-

Tali:tienes razón, muchas gracias por el consejo, cuando tengas algún problema o necesites un favor, por favor pide mi ayuda, estaré feliz de poder ayudarte.

Eric:me alegro por ello.

-en eso, y de la nada, se hizo presente Matt con tres pokebolas en sus manos-

Matt:bien, ya terminé de hablar con papá y Seel ya está bien.

Eric:en ese caso, veré como está Charmeleon.

Susie:yo iré por Pidgeotto.

-ambos se retiraron en búsqueda de sus respectivos pokemons dejando a Matt con la nueva amiga del grupo-

Tali:¿puedo viajar con ustedes?

Matt:claro ¿pero porque quieres viajar con nosotros?

Tali:pues… - murmuró armando las palabras en su mente para contestar aquella pregunta-

Continuara…

Gonzalo:¿que creen que le pasará a este singular grupo en sus aventuras? ¿Cómo estará Charmeleon después de tan terrible combate? ¿Klirk dejará que Tali viaje con sus nuevos amigos? ¿Por qué dejo finales abiertos al final de cada capitulo? bueno, todo esto será respondido en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces, dejen reviews. Se despide Gonzalo.


	8. Chapter 8

Gonzalo:los saludo nuevamente ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Si mi memoria no me falla, en el ultimo capitulo quedamos en ver el porqué Tali quería viajar con el grupo. Será mejor que no los interrumpa mucho tiempo más y mejor veamos que pasará ahora.

Capitulo 8: El Sueño de Matt

-Matt aguardó interesado e impaciente por la respuesta a la pregunta que lo había dejado esperando ya 15 segundos de silencio-

Tali:es que Eric me parece lindo.

-Matt se quedó aturdido ante la respuesta-

Matt:¿solo por eso? – preguntó aún más extrañado-

Tali:si ¿tiene algo de malo?

Matt:¿y lo dices con tanta naturalidad?

Tali:si ¿por?

-aquellas palabras no terminaban de encajar en la poca veloz mente de Matt-

Matt:estoy confundido ¡recién lo conoces a Eric!

Tali:pero es taaan lindo… - suspiró la chica abrazando un almohadón de un sillón-

Matt:es rara…. – pensó para si mismo mientras veía como sus dos amigos regresaban a la sala de espera con una pokebola en la mano cada uno-

Eric:parece que Charmeleon necesitará un poco de descanso pero según me dicen, está bien.

Tali:me alegro mucho – sonrió de manera inquietante a Eric-

Eric:¿por que me mira así? – se inquirió mentalmente el muchacho algo perturbado-

Susie:bueno, Pidgeotto está listo para lo que sea según me dicen pero no pienso exigirle mucho debido que hace poco evolucionó.

Matt:bueno, yo tengo un poco de hambre ¿y si nos vamos a comer?

Tali:de seguro en casa papá ya preparó algo de comer.

Matt:espero no ser descortés si te pido que vayamos ¡ya! A comer algo.

Susie:¡claro que eso es descortés Matt!

Tali:no, está bien, por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes no comieron desde que madrugaron ¿verdad?

Eric:teníamos prisa – excusó al grupo.

Tali:¿no creen que no está bien no alimentarse de forma correcta? Podría ser algo muy perjudicante para ustedes.

Susie:no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa.

Eric:comparto la opinión de la señorita Susie.

Matt:hablen por ustedes, yo tengo mucha hambre.

-Susie y Eric miraron a Matt de manera amenazadora ante tan desubicado comentario-

Matt:¿yo que dije? Tengo hambre, no les voy a mentir.

Susie:denme paciencia… - murmuró ante el poco entendimiento de su amigo-

Tali:entonces mejor vamos a comer algo.

Matt:¡si!

Eric:bueno… si no hay problema…

Susie:vaya modales de Matt…

-poco tiempo después, todos fueron a comer y terminaron durmiendo cada uno en su propia habitación de huésped mientras en el más recóndito rincón en la mente de Matt se maquinaba un sueño.

Las luces bajas, el estadio lleno de siluetas imperfectas y poco visibles, unas líneas describiendo una pokebola en el suelo y otra silueta con una forma humana aparentemente tapada por una túnica y portando un objeto esférico en su mano izquierda.

Matt:¡estoy listo! – anunció enérgicamente.

-la silueta en frente de Matt movió los labios sin pronunciar ningún sonido mientras lanzaba el objeto esférico que portaba liberando a un imponente Rydon-

Matt:¡bien! – exclamó tomando la pokebola de su más gran aliado - ¡ve Sanslash! – dijo por ultimo lanzando al combate a su pokemon con el cual había compartido tantas experiencias, tantos amigos y enemigos, tantas victorias y derrotas, tantas sonrisas y lagrimas haciendo que se presentara, poderoso y amenazador aquél pokemon de enormes espinas y alargadas cuchillas-

Eric:¡Matt despierta!

-aquellas voz… era la voz de su amigo ¿pero donde estaba? Si de repente, todo estaba en negro ante los ojos de un muy confundido Matt… claro, todo estuvo negro hasta que logró quitar la almohada de su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el piso de la habitación de huéspedes-

Matt:¿fue un sueño?

Eric:eso parece mi estimado amigo, será mejor que bajes porque el barco partirá en breve – se retiró una vez dicho esto.

Matt:¿realmente fue un sueño? Se veía tan real. Ojalá algún día llegue ahí y ojalá que no me de por vencido en el camino. Me gustaría mucho pensar que algún día Susie, Eric, Tali y yo seamos los mejores amigos y nos apoyemos los unos a los otros el día que pise aquél estadio soñado. Me gustaría soñar con el ver a Sandshrew, Venonat y Seel y muchos nuevos amigos pokemons peleando a mi lado en aquella competición. Creo que este sueño fue algo prometedor, no puede ser una coincidencia. Debo llegar a completar el desafío Zeit, lo haré por mi padre, por mis pokemons y por Delt a quien se lo prometí – se dijo de manera decidida y triunfante mientras recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a ese amigo que se encontró en ciudad Iris. "¡claro que conseguiré diez medallas! copa Zail y Zeit, cuídense ¡porque allá va Matt Winds!"-

-por ultimo, Matt rió un poco al recordar su cara de confianzudo en aquél momento y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación solo para encontrarse con Tali-

Tali:¿sabes? No es que hubiese querido escuchar tu "discurso auto-motivacional" – dijo con un poco de timidez – pero hablas muy fuerte.

Matt:no puedo negarlo – afirmó de manera indiferente – ahora será mejor que subamos al barco porque sino no se cuando llegaremos a pueblo Isla.

Tali:jeje, cierto que ustedes tienen un poco de prisa, lo siento por retrasarte – se disculpó retirándose-

Matt:parece que al final, Klirk dejó que Tali nos acompañara – reflexionó en voz baja - Será bueno tener otra amiga en nuestro viaje. Aunque con Susie me basta y me sobra, jeje.

Susie:¿que dijiste?

Matt:nota mental: tomar nota mental – tomó nota mental el chico – no, nada.

Susie:hum, muy gracioso pero mas te vale que cuando compitas en Zeit me guardes un lugar en la primera grada o ya me desquitaré por esto – concluyó mientras se iba-

Matt:aún no sabes si lograré tener 10 medallas para la temporada de Zeit.

-Susie solo se dio vuelta y contestó-

Susie:pues mas te vale conseguirlas y también ese lugar en la primera grada porque sino verás que tan dura puedo ser – terminó retirándose de una buena vez-

Matt:supongo que es su forma de decir "estoy segura que lo lograrás" – rió divertido – tal vez ella también escuchó mi discurso y decidió tirarme un poco de apoyo, jeje.

-sin nada mas que decir y/o reflexionar y/o anotar mentalmente y/o exclamar, el chico bajó las escaleras y tomó aquél barco junto a sus amigos. Este barco era bastante interesante, considerando que era un ferry casi crucero, al parecer, Eric había conseguido hablar con su padre en algún momento de la noche para que le encargara a Klirk el barco ya antes mencionado y en agradecimiento, Klirk le regaló Schyter que había encontrado extraviado hace dos días. Como el Schyter era rebelde y luchador, le costaba mantenerlo así que confío en que el hijo de su amigo, como todo joven que viaja por el mundo sería capaz de enseñarle aquella disciplina al pokemon y a su mismo tiempo mostrarle ese mundo rudo y lleno de oponentes que este Schyter disfrutaría ver… y enfrentar. Lamentablemente y para mala suerte de Eric, su nuevo pokemon tipo mantis no había querido regresar a su pokebola desde que lo sacó de la misma y se estaba enfrentando a una criatura bastante rebelde y susceptible en ese momento-

Eric:vamos Schyter, se que eres todo un guerrero y como tal necesitas un poco de descanso ¿no te gustaría entrar en tu pokebola?

Schyter:Schy… - meneo la cabeza mientras tiraba aquél odiado artefacto esférico al piso con una de sus cuchillas y se retiraba-

Eric:esto no me funciona… - murmuró molesto-

Matt:tranquilo, mi amigo Sandshrew al principio no entendía lo que decía y me tomó un poco de tiempo entenderme con Venonat. Además, recuerda que Tali tiene más problemas con su Sentret.

Eric:tal vez tengas razón, solo espero haber apaciguado a esa bestia para cuando bajemos del barco – dijo observando a su nuevo Schyter caminando hacia el otro lado de la cubierta-

-en eso, un sujeto de playera negra, y chamarra del mismo color se acercó a ambos al escuchar aquella charla y miró al Schyter de Eric con atención-

Sujeto:¿problemas con tu Schyter? No te preocupes, son muy renegados y auto dependientes.

Eric:¿sabe algo sobre Schyters?

Sujeto:un poco, supongo, creo que vi muchos pokemons a lo largo de mis viajes.

Eric:ya veo, y dígame ¿alguna vez tubo un problema con sus pokemons?

Sujeto:creo que todos los tuvimos, digo, los pokemons son criaturas vivas y requieren de mucha atención, no me extraña que todos tengamos problemas de entendimiento con ellos de vez en cuando.

Matt:mi padre siempre hace referencia al "Ocio del Entrenador" que señala que si las personas que entrenan pokemons se dedicaran algunos minutos por día a pensar en como piensan sus pokemons y se pusieran en sus posiciones como quienes siempre pelean, tanto entrenadores como pokemons lograrían un mayor entendimiento.

Eric:ya veo.

Sujeto:suena bien.

Matt:¿eres es entrenador? – inquirió sacando del tema a sus dos acompañantes-

Sujeto:pues… si, podría decirse.

Matt:¡te reto a una batalla! Pareces un oponente experimentado y ¡solo aprenderé a ser el mejor luchando contra los mejores!

Sujeto:eso es cierto, pero por desgracia, no creo que sea lo correcto pelear contra ti, tal vez si me muestras tus medallas hablemos…

Matt:¡pues mira! – exclamó triunfante mostrando una sola medalla-

Sujeto:me parece bien, pero no se me hace suficiente. No haría pelear a mis pokemons por cualquier motivo.

Matt:no es cualquier motivo ¡es una batalla! Creo que la mayoría de los pokemons disfrutan de una buena batalla de vez en cuando.

Sujeto:lo siento, pero no puedo ofrecerte esa batalla – concluyó retirándose.

Matt:¡espera! – exclamó deteniendo a su potencial oponente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-aquél personaje lo pensó un poco, se detuvo dándose vuelta y respondió-

Sujeto:Octavio, pero llámame Octa – dijo por ultimo para poder alejarse.

Eric:que extraño, ese nombre me suena, creo que es de un maestro pokemon y ese nombre es muy común, solo recuerdo tres personas llamadas así, un amigo de la infancia que murió en un accidente en avión, un tío de un amigo y este sujeto.

Matt:no creas, no estoy seguro de que un maestro pokemon tomaría justo el ferry que estamos tomando nosotros.

Eric:este es el ferry de mayor calidad en la isla, solo te recuerdo eso.

Matt:di lo que quieras, pero yo te recomiendo que mejor te ocupes de tu Schyter, está cortando y comiendo los bocadillos de la mesa del banquete.

-Eric miró con asombro para descubrir que, efectivamente, su Schyter se estaba comiendo casi todo el banquete-

Eric:¡Schyter deja eso! – salió corriendo con intenciones de detener a su pokemon-

Matt:bueno, yo por mi parte le preguntaré a Klirk por un tal Octavio u "Octa" – se dijo a si mismo dándose vuelta para encontrarse con Tali por segunda vez en el día-

Tali:¿estabas con Eric? ¿te dijo algo sobre mi? ¿se lleva bien con el Schyter que le regaló mi papá?

Matt:si, no y… tal vez…

Tali:¿por que tal vez?

Matt:míralo tu – señaló al banquete mostrando a un Eric y un Schyter matándose haciendo que brotara una gota en la frente de Tali al mas puro estilo anime-

Tali:jeje, ya veo.

Matt:por cierto, necesito hablar con Klirk, dime donde se encuentra.

Tali:en la cabina del capitán… ¿Qué no es obvio? – inquirió extrañada-

Matt:pues… no se. Tal vez sea evidente pero no estoy seguro si será obvio… bueno, debo irme, adiós – se retiró velozmente pocos segundos después con intenciones de llegar a la cabina del capitán-

-subió unas escaleras, corrió unos pasillos y después de haber terminado 6 kilómetros de caminata, llegó a donde se encontraba Klirk-

Matt:hola Klirk – jadeó exhausto-

Klirk:hola Matt ¿pasa algo?

Matt:¿conoces a algún Octavio?

Klirk:Octavio… es curioso que lo preguntes.

Continuara…

Gonzalo:espero que les haya gustado, a mi se me hizo fácil escribirlo porque lo disfruté mucho, y por cierto, el personaje Octavio es de una amiga, se supone que es un maestro pokemon. Desde ya muchas gracias a Arken por su colaboración y lamento que no pueda argumentar mas de "Octa" pero es que se me acaba el espacio de la hoja (T.T). Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, me despido ¡adiós a todos y no olviden los reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Gonzalo:¿como han estado? Los saludo nuevamente ya con el casi décimo capitulo de este fic, al parecer las ideas me están fluyendo más rápido últimamente, jeje. Bien, como iba diciendo, dejamos a Matt esperando por la respuesta de que sabía Klirk acerca de un tal Octavio, vemos que pasará ahora.

Capitulo 9: Un Chinchou Extraviado

Klirk:Octavio… - murmuró tratando de recordar – Octavio… - volvió a enunciar llamando la atención de Matt y provocando que se deslice una gota de sudor por su frente expectante a descubrir algo acerca de tan misterioso personaje – me suena…-

Matt:¡¿sabes algo o no! – exclamó impaciente por los constantes murmullos del capitán-

Klirk:no, no tengo idea de quien es – dijo por ultimo provocando que su interrogador cayera estilo anime con una gota en su frente-

Matt:bueno, gracias… supongo – murmuró esto ultimo-

Octavio:Capitán ¿Cuánto cree que falte para que lleguemos?

-Matt se dio vuelta aturdido para encontrarse con aquel personaje del que buscaba saber algo-

Klirk:llegamos en una hora campeón.

Octavio:no me llame de esa manera Capitán, sabe que prefiero pasar de incógnito.

Matt:Klirk ¡dijiste que no sabías nada de un tal Octavio!

Klirk:el no es Octavio, es el Maestro Octa.

Matt:¿me tomas de tonto? – preguntó temiendo un poco la respuesta-

Klirk:¿tengo que ser honesto? – cuestionó a manera de chiste-

Octavio:como sea, creo que me iré un rato a la cubierta – se retiró de manera apresurada-

Matt:Klirk, dime quien es el.

Klirk:bueno, se supone que no debo decirlo, pero el es el Maestro Pokemon de las islas Esmeralda solo que no le gusta decirlo porque odia llamar la atención. No es de los que se enoja con facilidad, pero te advierto que no lo molestes mucho, estoy seguro que su Charizard se tragaría vivo a tu Seel y le quedaría espacio para otros 3 pokemons.

Matt:no puedes decirlo enserio, tal vez sea maestro pokemon pero no puede ser tan poderoso.

Klirk:no subestimes a un Maestro Pokemon. A través de las eras, los Maestros Pokemons fueron asociados con pokemons legendarios debido a sus increíbles estrategias, la inmensurable fortaleza de sus pokemons y la singular sinergia que comparten con sus compañeros de combate. Le podrían hacer frente a la antigua y poderosa raza legendaria de los Raikou y no lo digo de broma. No cualquiera es Maestro Pokemon.

Matt:interesante relato, pero ¿Qué tan poderoso puede volverse un Charizard?

Klirk:se nota que nunca visitaste el valle Charizífico.

Matt:ya veo… pero no me resignaré a tener un combate con el mejor ¡cuídate Octavio porque tendremos una batalla si o si!

Klirk:¿sabes que Octavio ya se fue?

Matt:me gusta hablar solo de vez en cuando.

Klirk:estas traumado.

Matt:¿eso crees? no lo había pensado, tal vez tenga alguna fisura mental o sufra alguna especie de tara… bueno… no importa, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar. ¡Nos vemos Klirk! – exclamó retirándose de aquella habitación-

Klirk:que chico raro… tal vez no debí decirle a Tali que podía viajar con ellos… - murmuró en sus adentros - ¡estoy hablando solo! Ya me contagió su rareza – exclamó dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Matt-

-Matt se encaminó rápidamente a buscar a Octavio con intenciones de reclamarle nuevamente un combate pese a que sabía que la respuesta sería negativa y a los pocos minutos, encontró a su objetivo en el extremo de la cubierta delantera del barco-

Matt:¡Octavio! ¡te reto aquí y ahora! – le gritó desde lejos a su potencial adversario-

Octavio:¡no tengo ganas! – le respondió desde la misma distancia-

Matt:¡no te escuché bien, ven para aquí así te escuche!

Octavio:no, acércate voz que estás mas cerca.

Matt:bueno… - se dijo a si mismo mientras se encaminaba al extremo y miraba con desprecio a Octavio – estábamos a la misma distancia…

Octavio:no es mi culpa que hayas caído en ese truco.

Matt:bueno, en ese caso tengamos una pelea.

Octavio:bien, me convenciste, tendremos una pelea cuando bajemos.

Matt:¿enserio?

Octavio:y si, preferible eso a que me molestes el resto del viaje.

Matt:bueno… fue mas fácil de lo que creí, jeje.

Octavio:bien, hasta entonces, yo ahora me voy a comer algo, nos vemos – se despidió nuevamente el Maestro Pokemon-

Matt:¡bien! tendré mi pelea contra un Maestro Pokemon – se dijo de manera triunfante mientras se quedaba allí parado esperando a que terminara el trayecto del ferry-

-bien pasaron 48 minutos, el barco desembarcó en Pueblo Isla y todos sus tripulantes bajaron. Octavio solo esperaba a que su molesto adversario se presentara mientras esperaba debajo de una enorme palmera. A lo que, a los tan solo 3 minutos se presentó acompañado de sus amigos-

Matt:estoy listo – anunció decidido-

Octavio:bien por ti, será un combate de un solo pokemon.

Matt:tres pokemons.

Octavio:dos pokemons, mi ultima oferta.

Matt:hecho.

Octavio:¡Tyranitar ve! – enunció gritando mientras lanzaba una pokebola de la cual emergía un robusto e imponente Tyranitar-

Matt:este… ejem… - susurró mientras sacaba la pokebola de su Sandshrew - ¡ve Sandshrew! – exclamó de ultimo liberando a su confiable pokemon-

Sandshrew:Sands… – tembló al ver tan imponente adversario y a los segundos se escondió debajo de una roca-

Octavio:eso es perder la primera ronda, elige tu segundo pokemon, al menos que hayas decidido no pelear.

Matt:no me rendiré ¡vamos Venonat! – gritó mientras hacia presente a su pokemon tipo insecto-

Venonat:veno-nat, veno… ¿nat? – saltó alegre y terminó casi desmayándose el pokemon psíquico-insecto-

Octavio:no quiero hacer esto, pero tu me lo pediste. Tyranitar, Tackle.

-el tan desafiante pokemon de oscuridad y roca pateó con una pata al inofensivo Venonat haciendo que caiga inconsciente contra un árbol-

Octavio:no puedes exigirles a tus pokemons que hagan algo que no puedan hacer, al igual que yo no puedo exigirle a mi Dragonite que haga un ataque tipo Insecto. Me parece un poco irresponsable mandar a un Venonat a pelear contra un Tyranitar, pero bueno, solo errando se aprende. Matt, te diré algo, cuando tengas una copa de torneo nivel Elite, búscame en las islas Esmeralda, estaré feliz de enfrentar a tan persistente adversario, pero por ahora, supongo que nos diremos "hasta luego" espero verte pronto – se despidió regresando su Tyranitar a su pokebola y retirándose dejando a Matt en un silencio perturbador-

Tali:¿Matt estas bien? – inquirió preocupada-

Susie:tranquilo Matt, no siempre puedes ganar, estoy segura de que lo harás mejor la vez próxima.

Eric:estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

Matt:tranquilos amigos – murmuró dándose la vuelta y buscando a su Venonat – ahora tengo un motivo mas para ganar las copas Zail y Zeit, un amigo nuevo y un buen consejo de un gran Maestro Pokemon. Creo que decir que estoy bien es poco, lo único que me preocupa es Venonat, pero el es fuerte, se que se pondrá bien en breve, mientras tanto, será mejor buscar el siguiente ferry ¿no creen? – concluyó su frase sorprendiendo a todos por lo bien que se tomó su derrota-

Eric:si, estás en lo cierto.

-todo después de eso estaba tranquilo hasta que se escucharon algunos ruidos de estática cerca seguidos de unos sonidos agudos y similares a un llanto-

Matt:¿que será eso? – cuestionó dirigiéndose a la fuente del sonido-

Susie:suena como un pokemon herido – mencionó siguiendo a su compañero de viaje mientras era seguida por Eric y Tali-

-al cabo de caminar unos segundos, llegaron a una playa donde estaba tirado en la arena un Chinchou aparentemente quemado y con alguna especie de alimento en su boca-

Matt:¡¿es un Chinchou! – exclamó sorprendido por el deprimente estado del pokemon-

-no pasó mucho tiempo para que se vieran dos Arcanines a lo lejos aproximándose velozmente-

Eric:¡esos Arcanines van a matar al Chinchou! – exclamó sacando rápidamente tres pokebolas - ¡vayan Charmeleon, Eevee y Cyndaquil!

Susie:¡tu puedes Pidgeotto! ¡vamos Hoot-Hoot!

Tali:¡confío en ti Wooper!

-todos sacaron todos sus pokemons alrededor del Chinchou defendiéndolo de los Arcanines-

Matt:¡voy por el! – exclamó Matt saltando sobre el pokemon tipo pez y tomándolo entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que uno de los Arcanines rasgaba su espalda y el otro le mordía la pierna derecha - ¡agh! – gritó ante su dolor-

Tali:¡Cañón de Agua! – enunció provocando que su Wooper alejara a uno de los Arcanines mientras que Matt salía corriendo escapando del segundo-

Eric:¡ese Arcanine superará a Matt en cuestión de segundos! – exclamó alarmado-

-Matt continuó corriendo mientras veía como Arcanine se le acercaba cada vez más y más cuando, de repente, y sin previo aviso Schyter apareció en frente de Arcanine y lo miró de manera amenazadora-

Schyter:Schy… - gruñó agitando sus cuchillas contra su adversario quien las recibió con agudo dolor mientras en sus fauces una esfera inmolada se creaba-

Susie:¡Pidgeotto! ¡Torbellino! ¡Hoot-Hoot, Hipnosis!

-el Arcanine dejó de preparar su ataque al quedar dormido consecuencia de las habilidades de Hoot-Hoot mientras un enorme tornado se dirigía hacia el-

Eric:¡Lanzallamas colectivo! – ordenó provocando que su Charmeleon y su Cyndaquil largaran una gran cantidad de brazas en el tornado que se dirigía al muy inconsciente Arcanine. Tornado que sacó volando por los cielos al can de fuego mientras caía en el mar inmolado en llamas y despertaba para poder alejarse-

Matt:estuvo cerca – dijo sonriendo para después ver la sangre que estaba saliendo por su pie derecho – supongo que valió la pena – se dijo a si mismo al ver al Chinchou que hizo un ademán similar a una sonrisa al verlo-

Eric:tenemos que ir a verte esa pierna enseguida Matt, permíteme ayudarte – le pidió mientras auxiliaba a su amigo ayudándolo a pararse y a caminar-

Susie:¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso Matt! ¡Un poco mas y morías!

Tali:lamento decirlo, pero Susie tiene razón Matt, nos preocupaste a todos.

Matt:píensenlo así, yo no estoy muerto, pero si no hubiera hecho esto, el Chinchou si lo estaría y parece bastante joven, me extraña que no esté con su madre o con algún grupo. Tratemos mi pie rápido y vayamos al centro pokemon enseguida ¿entendido? – dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas debido al cansancio que tenía fruto de esa herida en su pie-

-una vez en el centro pokemon, ya vendada la pierna de Matt y atendido el Chinchou-

Enfermera:parece que fue bastante agredido, me extraña que hallan sido Arcanines, pero debo aceptar que esos pokemons son bastante territoriales. Creo que en un día o dos estará bien.

Eric:¿y que dice de Charmeleon?

Enfermera:bueno… parece que se desgastó mucho hoy con el ataque que le pediste hiciera. Si bien la situación lo requería, te pido que seas muy prudente al elegir el momento de sacarlo al combate, no debería pelear en 3 días.

Eric:esta bien, muchas gracias Señorita.

Enfermera:de nada joven.

Matt:aún no me cierra el porque ese Chinchou estaba sin su familia, tenía entendido que dejaban su hogar a una mayor edad, tal vez deba consultar esto con mi padre.

Eric:es posible, el debe saber que hacer en esta situación.

Matt:espero, iré a consultar – anunció tomando el teléfono y llamando a su casa-

Sr. Winds:hola Matt ¿como has estado?

Matt:bastante bien podría decirse, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que me pasaron, pero quiero consultarte sobre algo en especial, necesito que me brindes algo de información sobre Chinchous.

Sr. Winds:bien, si ese es el caso, espérame un rato y traeré mis informes – se despidió buscando sus libros-

Continuará…

Gonzalo:¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice medio apresurado, pero espero este bien ¿Qué pasará con Chinchou? ¿Por qué los Arcanines están tan agresivos? ¿Podrá Eric controlar a Schyter? Espero contestar todo esto en el capitulo 10, hasta entonces, se despide Gonzalo.


	10. Chapter 10

Gonzalo:Los saludo de nuevo. Este es mi segundo capitulo en un día ¡no puedo creer que inspirado que estoy! Encima el capitulo 10. Al fin llegué al capitulo 10 ¡oh si! Será mejor que continúe porque del ultimo capitulo creo que quedaron muchas preguntas sin responder. Sin nada más que decir ¡veamos las respuestas!

Capitulo 10: Un Gimnasio Singular.

Sr. Winds:muy bien Matt, ya tengo mis informes a mano ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

Matt:¿hasta que edad vive un Chinchou en familia?

Sr. Winds:hasta los seis meses.

Matt:bien y dime papá ¿Cuánto de edad le calculas a este Chinchou? – le interrogó mostrando el Chinchou por la pantalla-

Sr. Winds:no mas de 3 meses supongo yo.

Matt:¿conoces de algún motivo por el cual dos Arcanines podrían atacar a un Chinchou como este a matar?

Sr. Winds:los Arcanines son muy territoriales pero no los imagino atacando a una criatura tan inofensiva por territorio, si ese hubiera sido el caso, lo hubieran ahuyentado a ladridos, después lo hubieran empujado al exterior y de ultima instancia y si todo fallaba, recién podrían atacarlo… pero no a matar.

Matt:esto es extraño…

Sr. Winds:si necesitas mas información, puedes descargar a tu pokedex la información que tiene un colega mío. Es un conocido biólogo marino y sabe mucho de pokemons de agua y hierba. Vive en Pueblo Isla así que podrían visitarlo, si le muestras tu pokedex, reconocerá que eres mi hijo de inmediato.

Matt:excelente.

Sr. Winds:bien, su nombre es Darwin Darft, reconocerán su laboratorio ubicado en el extremo norte de la Isla cerca de un faro.

Matt:gracias papá, lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos y mándale muchos saludos a mamá.

Sr. Winds:suerte hijo, te veré pronto – concluyó colgando la conexión telefónica-

Matt:perfecto, vamos por el Profesor Darwin.

Susie:si, de seguro nos ayudará mucho.

-sin nada mas que decir, el grupo se encaminó a tan llamativo laboratorio con forma de caparazón de Blastoise al norte del Pueblo Isla. Una vez enfrente de la enorme puerta de metal, Matt tocó el timbre siendo atendido por un sujeto de bata blanca, anteojos gruesos, ojos oscuros y cabello negro-

Prof. Darft:¿puedo ayudarlos jóvenes?

Matt:a decir verdad, si, soy hijo del Profesor Walter Winds – se presentó mostrando la pokedex de su padre-

Prof. Darft:ya veo ¿con que tu eres Matt? ¡Como has crecido! No te veía desde que tenías 4 años, será un gusto ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos, ahora díganme ¿en que puedo serles útil?

Matt:bien profesor, como tenemos entendido, usted sabe mucho de Chinchous.

Prof. Darft:casi todo me atrevo a decir, he estudiado a estas fascinantes criaturas durante años.

Matt:ya veo, me gustaría que examinase a este Chinchou y me diga que puede descubrir sobre el – le dijo mostrándole el Chinchou que tenía entre brazos-

Prof. Darft:muy bien, acompáñenme adentro de las instalaciones por favor – pidió amablemente mismo tiempo que entraba a su laboratorio y era seguido por detrás por los jóvenes que habían solicitado su ayuda-

-una vez adentro, bajaron unas escaleras en forma de caracol cercanas a la entrada hasta llegar por debajo del nivel del mar donde vieron un majestuoso laboratorio lleno de computadoras, artefactos y mecanismo por montones y pusieron al "paciente" de momento en una mesa para que el experto pudiese analizarlo-

Prof. Darft:creo que no está muy bien, el descubrir porqué esta lejos de su grupo y como terminó en estas condiciones me tomará tiempo, una hora o dos para ser preciso.

Matt:ya veo.

Prof. Darft:tu padre me dijo que eras entrenador ¿o me equivoco?

Matt:no, no se equivoca, en efecto, soy entrenador y ya tengo una resplandeciente medalla Forestal – exclamó con orgullo-

Prof. Darft:ya veo, en ese caso, tal vez te gustaría tener un combate contra mi hijo, el es líder del gimnasio que instalaron hace poco aquí.

Matt:¿instalaron un gimnasio?

Prof. Darft:efectivamente, mi hijo puso bastante dinero en colocarlo y estuvo mucho tiempo mostrándole sus habilidades al consejo de Zoy para que le permitieran hacer de su gimnasio un gimnasio oficial de las ligas Zail y Zeit. Eso si, le pidió personalmente a Zoy que no hiciera conocer públicamente este gimnasio hasta que pase una semana de su inauguración y al parecer, el acepto. Así que el gimnasio tiene tan solo 2 días de su inauguración.

Matt:bastante interesante, pero dígame ¿Quién es Zoy?

-el Profesor quedó mirando un rato a Matt incrédulo de lo que escuchaba-

Eric:Matt… ¿de verdad no sabes quien es Zoy?

Matt:¿quieres que mienta?

Prof. Darft:Zoy es el fundador de la liga Zail y es participe del comité organizador de los eventos de Zeit. Deberías conocerlo. Zoy es uno de los pocos que pueden oficializar un gimnasio pokemon, es una gran autoridad considerando que es uno de los pocos funcionarios que tiene gran peso en ambas ligas.

Matt:ya veo.

Susie:hasta yo sabía eso Matt.

Tali:yo no tenía idea.

Prof. Darft:bueno, no importa, lo mejor será que se apresuren porque el gimnasio solo tiene 5 medallas que ofrecer debido a que los fabricantes se tomaron un día libre y cuesta mucho fabricarlas. Yo mientras tanto, atenderé a este Chinchou.

Matt:esta bien ¡gracias Profesor! Se lo encargo mucho a ese pokemon – terminó dando seis pasos en la escalera en forma de caracol para darse vuelta y preguntar - ¿Dónde quedaba el gimnasio?-

Prof. Darft:en el extremo suroeste de la isla, a unos metros de la tienda de artículos pokemons.

Matt:perfecto, gracias – concluyó retirándose acompañado por sus amigos-

-caminaron unos kilómetros y llegaron a una edificación en forma de burbuja que quedaba en la terminación de una especie de muelle. Una vez adentro se encontraron con un sujeto dando unas órdenes a unos empleados para que arreglaran unas cosas-

Matt:¿que tal? ¿Este es el gimnasio de Pueblo Isla?

-aquél hombre se dio vuelta mostrando unos papeles en su mano derecha y una caja negra en su mano izquierda. Tenía un cabello negro y alborotado y unos ojos algo grisáceos. Vestía un suéter blanco y unos pantalones azules-

Sujeto:si, este es el gimnasio, lamento lo de los trabajadores, trato de ponerlo en las mejores condiciones. Yo soy Drait, y soy líder de este gimnasio.

Matt:un gusto, yo soy Matt y ellos son mis amigos, Eric, Susie y Tali y he venido por un encuentro.

Drait:¿un encuentro? Que bien, será bueno algo de emoción que corte el trabajo. Aquí hacemos encuentros de dos pokemons contra dos, espero que tengas dos pokemons capacitados para el enfrentamiento.

Matt:por supuesto que tengo.

Drait:perfecto, en ese caso, será mejor despejar el territorio ¡dejen de trabajar! – exclamó provocando que los trabajadores abrieran paso para un combate. Luego de esto caminó hacia el extremo del gimnasio donde estaba su lado de la arena – los que no vayan a presenciar o competir en este encuentro, les ruego se retiren y los espectadores tomen asiento en alguna de las gradas que se encuentran en la izquierda o derecha de la arena – explico haciendo que los trabajadores se retiraran y fueran al muelle mientras que él, al presionar un botón de una consola en su mano, hacía que salieran gradas del piso en las partes que no abarcaban la arena y que el gimnasio se despegara del muelle y se impulsara hacia el mar mientras se ocultaba la burbuja transparente de vidrio que recubría el estadio – bienvenido al estadio de Pueblo Isla. Como verás, todo esto costó una fortuna pero trabajé mucho y me siento orgulloso de lo que logré, espero que todo se sientan cómodos en este ambiente. No se preocupen por caer, hay unos barandales de acero inoxidable en los bordes del estadio a la altura de un metro – señaló mostrando que, efectivamente, unos barandales emergían de los bordes y rodeaban el lugar por seguridad – el estadio se impulsa a chorro y es técnicamente imposible que nos perdamos en mar abierto así que no se preocupen por absolutamente nada-

Matt:ya veo, todo esto me parece impresionante, espero que tu manera de combatir sea igual.

Drait:no te preocupes, es muy difícil que te decepcione – murmuró de manera desafiante mientras intercambiaba miradas con su retador-

Susie:¿por que Matt siempre perderá tanto tiempo en generar tensión en el ambiente? Digo, no hay ninguna necesidad que intercambie miradas y frases con su adversario.

Eric:déjalo, de seguro está analizando a su enemigo, debe tener toda la concentración y silencio posible.

Matt:¿que tomaré de postre en la cena de hoy? ¿Habrá frutilla? Bueno, si no hay siempre me cae bien la torta de chocolate… - se dijo mentalmente solo para recordar donde estaba – ¡cierto! – exclamó como recordando algo – estábamos a punto de combatir, jeje.

-todos cayeron estilo anime ante tal comentario-

Drait:bien, déjame elegir mi pokemon primero ¡ve Octyllery! – exclamó soltando los papeles en su mano y lanzando una pokebola al aire de la cual salió liberado un pulpo de color rojo-

Matt:un Octyllery, muy interesante ¡yo elijo a Sandshrew! – anunció por su parte liberando a su primer pokemon-

Drait:¿un Sandshrew? – cuestionó extrañado por la elección de su rival - ¿sabes que Sandshrew esta en desventaja contra pokemons de agua como mi Octyllery?

Matt:ya veremos de quien es la desventaja – rió con agrado al pensar nuevamente en su armada estrategia-

Eric:¡¿en que está pensando Matt!

Susie:estoy de acuerdo, no es algo muy inteligente, pero Matt me sorprendió también cuando logró que su Seel le ganará al Parasect de Delt. Será mejor ver que puede lograr.

Tali:¿siempre hace cosas así?

Susie:¿tu que crees?

Tali:jeje.

Matt:Sandshrew ¡corre en círculos alrededor de Octyllery! – ordenó haciendo que su pokemon empezara a rodear al molusco-

Drait:relativamente astuto, debo aceptar que es buena idea aprovechar la falta de agilidad de giro que tiene un Octyllery para evadir futuros ataques, pero… solo previniendo uno no gana una pelea ¡Octyllery cañón de tinta 45 grados a tu izquierda! – exclamó, a lo que su pokemon despidió un potente chorro de tinta justo en el trayecto de su oponente-

Matt:¡enróllate en tu caparazón en forma de esfera!

-Sandshrew, con ya una alta velocidad retomada, se enrolló en su caparazón transformándose en un tipo de esfera que fue golpeada por el ataque de Octyllery siendo impulsado velozmente por fuera de la arena-

Matt:¡Sandshrew, impúlsate y rebota contra el borde de acero!

-efectivamente, el pokemon saltó centímetros antes de salir de la arena y, aún transformado en una esfera, rebotó contra el borde del estadio poniéndose por encima de Octyllery y a pocos segundos de estrellarlo-

Matt:¡bien! veo que entendiste la idea compañero.

Drait:¡Octyllery, usa cañón de agua!

-el pokemon tipo pulpo obedeció lanzando su ataque contra el proyectil aéreo que se le aproximaba sin resultado alguno y terminando siendo impactado fuertemente en su dura cabeza, cosa que lo aturdió bastante-

Matt:¡Cuchilla! – ordenó provocando que su pokemon armadillo acuchillara a su rival en el mismo punto donde lo había impactado pocos segundos antes y dejándolo K.O.-

Drait:¿pero como?

Matt:te lo explico, mi padre me enseñó una vez que el caparazón de un Sandshrew es tan duro como una esfera metálica y tan perfecto en sus proporciones que la dinámica al girar es perfecta. Tal es el caso, que me arriesgué a este ataque tipo suicida-kamikaze con las esperanzas de que el impulso del choque fuera suficiente fuerte como para lograr que mi pokemon cayera encima de tu Octyllery.

Drait:ya veo, pero te tengo malas noticias, no creo que ganes el siguiente encuentro con ese pokemon.

Matt:¿por que lo dices?

Drait:no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que has hecho. Bueno, no importa – se dijo a si mismo sacando otra pokebola – me costaría mucho creer que puedas vencer a mi siguiente pokemon.

Continuará…

Gonzalo:bueno, este es el capitulo 10, espero que les haya gustado ¿Cuál será el siguiente pokemon de Drait? ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que Sandshrew no ganará? Bueno, todo esto en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces, nos vemos, se despide Gonzalo.


	11. Chapter 11

Gonzalo:hola a todos nuevamente ¿Cuánto tiempo no? en el capitulo anterior dejamos a Matt peleando contra Drait y al parecer, el maestro de gimnasio tenía un as bajo su manga. Veamos que clase de pokemon enfrentará Matt ahora.

Capitulo 11: Un Vaporeon Sin Igual.

Drait:bien, aquí vamos – enunció sacando su siguiente pokebola - ¡acábalo Vaporeon! – exclamó lanzando el objeto que contenía al pokemon librando al mismo.

Matt:¿solo un Vaporeon? Por la manera en que alardeabas me esperaba un… no se, un Dragonite.

Drait:no será un Dragonite pero es un rival al que no le puedes dar la espalda.

Matt:como digas…

Eric:¡Matt! No seas ignorante, un Vaporeon es un pokemon con técnicas de engaño y evasión similares y quizás mejores que las de un ninja.

Drait:hazle caso a tu amigo. Además, tu Sandshrew no podrá pelear en su actual condición.

Matt:¿de que hablas?

Drait:esta lleno de tinta – anunció señalando al pokemon armadillo quien trataba de despegarse del suelo al cual estaba unido por un fuerte tinta-

Matt:¡Sandshrew, regresa! – ordenó mientras el pokemon regresaba a su pokebola-

Drait:¿cual será tu siguiente pokemon?

Matt:ya me decidí… ¡ve Venonat! – exclamó liberando a su pokemon insecto – se que hace mucho que no peleas amigo pero estoy seguro que podremos encargarnos de esto.

Venonat:Veno-nat, Veno-nat – saltó alegre y de manera simpática para después mirar serio y desafiante al Vaporeon tranquilo e inmutado que tenía enfrente-

Drait:Escudo de Ácido – dijo con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro mientras su pokemon se bañaba en un extraño líquido verde y violeta que se despedía por sus escamas-

Matt:Venonat ¡Ataque Sanguijuela!

-el pokemon insecto obedeció de inmediato saltando sobre su rival y mordiéndolo para poder succionar su sangre mientras era bañado por aquél extraño líquido-

Drait:¡Confusión!

-el Vaporeon de Drait hizo caso a las ordenes de su amo disparando una fuerte ola mental que acabo por marear a un bastante debilitado Venonat-

Matt:¡¿Venonat! ¡¿que te sucede amigo! – gritó desesperado al ver las condiciones de su pokemon.

Drait:te explico esto Matt, Venonat estuvo expuesto al ácido del cual estaba bañado mi Vaporeon, este ácido baja las defensas y provoca nauseas en quien se le acerque mucho y por otro lado, el ataque psíquico de Vaporeon acabó dando una fuerte jaqueca y mareo. Conclusión: ese Venonat no podrá aguantar mucho si sigue peleando.

Matt:¡maldición! Venonat ¡Polvo Veneno! – exclamó provocando que su pokemon lanzara un extraño polvo sobre su rival.

Drait:Vaporeon ¡Ataque Rápido! – ordenó a lo que Vaporeon salió corriendo a embestir a su contrincante.

Matt:¡evade eso amigo!

-en un ultimo intento desesperado, Venonat intentó saltar sin mucho resultado debido a que en pleno aire tubo vértigo y cayó de cabeza al suelo donde pocos segundos después fue golpeado por el pokemon de Drait-

Drait:¡mordisco!

-Vaporeon saltó una vez más sobre su adversario y lo puso entre sus fauces mientras lo presionaba contra el suelo-

Matt:tiene muchos ataque poderosos, no sabría cual de todos inhabilitar y hasta que me decida de seguro que Venonat no estará de pie – pensó nervioso mientras mordí su labio inferior - ¡regresa! – ordenó regresando su pokemon a su pokebola.

Drait:parece que te quedaste sin cambios. Según las reglas de los gimnasios oficializados, los entrenadores son los únicos que pueden realizar cambios y solo los pueden realizar en función de cuantos pokemons use. Como tienes 2 pokemons solo puedes realizar 2 cambios así que por fin podré dejar K.O. a uno de tus pokemons.

Matt:no necesitaré mas cambios ¡ve Sandshrew! – dijo por ultimo liberando a su pokemon tipo armadillo totalmente entintado y algo mareado por el fuerte olor de la misma-

Drait:¡Escudo de Ácido!

Matt:¡Cuchilla!

-el pokemon de Matt, aún mareado acuchilló a su oponente mientras este se daba otro baño de aquél extraño líquido-

Drait:¡Confusión!

Matt:¡enróllate!

-Vaporeon, nuevamente lanzó su onda mental mientras que su contrincante se enrollaba en forma de una esfera-

Matt:¡empieza a rodar! – ordenó mientras que Sandshrew seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra y al mismo tiempo que rodaba se iba limpiando aquella tinta que lo rodeaba-

Drait:¡Cañón de…! – dijo de manera inconclusa al recordar que pasó con Octyllery y su ultimo ataque de "Cañón de Agua" - ¡Neblina! – se determinó por ultimo haciendo que una gran cantidad de niebla salga disparada de su pokemon nulificando la visión de todos-

Matt:¡gira sobre ti mismo! – le señaló a Sandshrew haciendo que el mismo, con su velocidad de giro, disipara gran parte de la niebla-

Drait:¡Cañón de Agua! – indicó a su Vaporeon provocando que disparara a su rival hacia fuera del estadio-

Matt:¡Sandshrew intenta saltar contra el borde!

-nuevamente, el pokemon armadillo hizo un intento, sin mucho resultado de saltar contra el borde, pero la presión del Cañón de Agua de Vaporeon acabó por hacerlo estampar contra el barandal de acero-

Matt:¡regresa! – dijo mientras regresaba su pokemon y sacaba la pokebola de su siguiente opción - ¡confío en ti Venonat! – exclamó mientras el pokemon antes mencionado se hacía presente-

Drait:¡Confusión!

Matt:¡Inhabilitar!

-un rayo multicolor salió disparado de Venonat y de repente, chocó contra una especie de onda aparentemente invisible liberando un poderoso destello que acabó por empujar ambos pokemons y dejarlos aturdidos-

Tali:¡¿que pasó!

Prof. Darft:yo se que fue lo que pasó.

-todos se dieron vuelta de repente buscando al científico que acababa de decir para darse cuenta que estaba en un bote a 3 metros del borde del estadio-

Drait:padre ¡¿Qué haces aquí!

Prof. Darft:bueno, iba a estudiar unos pokemons en esta región y ya que estaba de paso, quería avisarle a Matt que ya terminé de examinar al Chinchou que dejó en mi laboratorio y ya que estaba de paso quería ver el combate si es que todavía se efectuaba y ya que estaba de paso quería avisarle a Drait que ya llegaron sus cuentas de electricidad y ya que estaba de paso…

Drait:¿piensas tomarte mucho tiempo padre?

Prof. Darft:francamente hijo mío, no recuerdo que mas iba a decir…

-todos cayeron al mas puro estilo anime ante esta afirmación-

Susie:bueno profesor ¿puede explicarnos que pasó aquí?

Prof. Darft:encantado, lo que pasa es que el ataque de Vaporeon se trata de una onda telepática, no telequinética, por lo tanto, al chocar contra el ataque Inhabilitar de Venonat que también es telepático, acabaron por crear una onda telepática que alteró sus nervios circunstancialmente. Por lo cual en realidad jamás fueron realmente golpeados, solo sintieron que eran azotados y por el dolor retrocedieron. Los efectos secundarios de la coalición de estos ataques pueden variar mucho, no sabemos que puede pasar con los pokemons ni por cuanto tiempo.

Drait:veamos… ¿estas bien Vaporeon? – le preguntó a su pokemon mientras que este se levantaba muy difícilmente y un poco aturdido asentaba con la cabeza-

Matt:¿crees poder continuar Venonat? – cuestionó a lo que su pokemon solo saltó alegre y se tropezó-

Prof. Darft:al parecer ambos se ven afectados, pero como los Venonats tienen menos terminales neuronales y nerviosas el resultado final del ataque parece no haberle hecho tanto daño como a Vaporeon.

Drait:¡Escudo de Ácido!

-nuevamente, el pokemon de Drait se vio rodeado de una capa de ácido-

Matt:¡Polvo Veneno!

-Venonat lanzó una considerable cantidad de su venenoso polvo sobre Vaporeon-

Drait:¡Confusión! – exclamó solo para sorprenderse al ver que a su pokemon le daba una fuerte jaqueca y caía al piso de cansancio-

Matt:¡Inhabilitar!

Drait:¡Cañón de Agua!

-el pokemon de Matt obedeció removiendo el ataque de su rival de su memoria pero al coste de recibir de lleno el potente chorro a presión que le había lanzado el mismo-

Matt:¡Inhabilitar! ¡Inhabilitar! ¡Inhabilitar!

Tali:¿que está haciendo Matt?

Eric:no estoy seguro, será mejor observar.

-Venonat seguía lanzado sus rayos multicolores mientras que Vaporeon retrocedía lentamente y aparentemente dolorido-

Drait:¡¿Qué está pasando!

Prof. Darft:¡ya entiendo! ¡que increíble! ¡este podría ser mi siguiente objeto de investigación!

Drait:¿de que hablas padre?

Prof. Darft:como Matt vio la reacción de Vaporeon al lanzar el ataque de Confusión, determinó que su mente estaba ya demasiado perturbada debido a los efectos secundarios de la colisión de los ataques de hace poco. En resumen, Vaporeon tiene una especie de bomba en su mente y cada ataque de Inhabilitar parece activarla. Esto sugiere que Vaporeon no es golpeado nuevamente pero el cree estar siendo torturado de una manera exagerada.

Drait:¡demonios!

Matt:¡Ataque Sanguijuela! – exclamó mandando a su pokemon a drenar la vida de su adversario quien se desmayó a los pocos segundos de estar tiritando del susto-

Drait:¡Vaporeon! – gritó cayendo de rodillas y regresando a su pokemon a su pokebola – lo hiciste bien amigo… de seguro ya se te pasará ese pequeño problema que tienes ahora.

Prof. Darft:fascinante, Vaporeon se dio por vencido pero en realidad su cuerpo está a un 80 por ciento de su salud máxima, aún podía pelear mucho más. Esto es increíble.

Matt:¿gané?

Drait:si, nadie se esperaba esto pero ese Venonat ganó. Felicitaciones Matt – exclamó sacando una medalla en forma de estrella color celeste rodeada de un círculo azul – esta es tu "Medalla Navegadora" la estrella que tiene en el centro representa los cuatro puntos cardinales y el circulo azul el mar. Cuídala mucho y mucha suerte – dijo por ultimo entregándole la medalla-

Venonat:¡Veno-nat! – exclamó emocionado saltando y cayendo de cabeza nuevamente-

Matt:muchas gracias Drait, fue una gran pelea. Espero volver a combatir contigo alguno de estos días.

Drait:yo igual, te deseo la mejor de las suertes en los otros gimnasios.

Matt:gracias.

Prof. Darft:gran combate. Hijo, si quieres que atienda a ese Vaporeon sabes donde vivo.

Drait:si, ya te lo llevaré después de pasarme por el centro pokemon.

Prof. Darft:estaré esperándolo.

Matt:¿y Chinchou?

Prof. Darft:será mejor que me acompañes, en el viaje te cuento todo ¿quieres?

Matt:bueno, si usted gusta.

Eric:Matt, si quieres, podemos llevar a Sandshrew y Venonat al centro pokemon.

Matt:gracias Eric, te lo agradecería mucho – dijo mientras regresaba a Venonat a su pokebola y le entregaba la pokebola de ambos pokemons-

Prof. Darft:bien, será mejor irnos, sube al bote Matt – le indicó mientras el mismo se subía al bote que era mas bien una lancha.

Matt:vamonos Prof. Darft.

Prof. Darft:si.

Continuara…

Gonzalo:espero que le haya gustado el capitulo. Por ahora nuestra única pregunta será ¿Qué habrá pasado con Chinchou? Será mejor verlo en el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces nos vemos, les deseo mucha suerte a todos ustedes. No dejen de dejar Reviews. Se despide Gonzalo, hasta la proxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Gonzalo:¿Como han estado? A decir verdad, hace mucho que no me tomaba el tiempo de seguir escribiendo este fanfict, pero me volvió la inspiración y me dieron muchísimas ganas de continuar. En el último capitulo nos quedamos en ver que pasaba con aquél Chinchou que había encontrado Matt. Será mejor que deje de quitarles tiempo y veamos que pasará ahora.

Capitulo 12: El Domador Infernal

-el ruido de las olas era lo único que perturbaba el silencio que experimentaba Matt en espera de las noticias del Prof. Darft-

Matt:profesor…

Prof. Darft:¿si?

Matt:¿no me iba a hablar sobre Chinchou?

Prof. Darft:¡ah, cierto! Lo había olvidado al quedarme viendo ese globo aerostático que está en el aire – señaló con naturalidad a un globo color negro y verde-

Matt:si, es un bonito globo… - comentó dándose cuenta que le habían cambiado el tema de conversación – ¡pero dígame que pasó con Chinchou! – exclamó un poco molesto-

Prof. Darft:no es un Chinchou común, es demasiado activo para su edad, no me imagino el porqué estaría en esas condiciones. Eso si, se nota que tiene algunas marcas de mordidas de pokemons como Arcanine o Houndoom, o hasta tal vez de otras clases.

Matt:si, cuando lo encontramos estaba siendo perseguido por Arcanines.

Prof. Darft:esto es extraño, últimamente las manadas de Arcanines han estado movilizándose mucho, lo mejor será investigar que provocó a estos pokemons. Y respecto a Chinchou, si descansa unos 7 días estará listo para lo que sea.

Matt:ya veo, pero no me gustaría quedarme con ese Chinchou sin antes descubrir que pasa aquí.

Prof. Darft:creo que mejor nos vamos a investigar.

Matt:pero es peligroso acercarse a un Arcanine y yo no tengo mis pokemons, además que una de mis piernas está bastante herida por mi último encuentro con uno de esos.

Prof. Darft:yo tengo a Blastoise y a Tentacruel a mano.

Matt:bueno… si está seguro de lo que hace profesor…

Prof. Darft:pues claro que estoy seguro. Solo dime una cosa Matt.

Matt:si, como diga.

Prof. Darft:¿viste a este Chinchou cerca del puerto?

Matt:si ¿por?

Prof. Darft:las corrientes marinas acostumbran a arrastrar a los pokemons que se desplazan cerca de la costa hacia la misma, solo que en esta isla hay una sola entrada de corriente marina y es hacia un lugar supuestamente deshabitado de cualquier manada de pokemons, no me imagino como pudo llegar a interactuar con Arcanines.

Matt:tal vez si debamos ir a revisar profesor.

Prof. Darft:bien ¡ahí vamos! – exclamó por ultimo mientras encendía el motor de la lancha a su máxima potencia-

-así, y después de unos minutos de andar en aquél bote, ambos divisaron la costa por donde supuestamente entraban las corrientes marinas atestada de Arcanines por todas partes-

Prof. Darft:¡¿Qué significa esto! La isla tiene una inmensa reserva de piedra fuego que sale de una mina volcánica a unos pocos metros al oeste del centro exacto de la isla, por tanto, los Arcanines y Growlithes se instalan allí porque esta piedra les permite evolucionar. Me parece ilógico que se hayan trasladado tantos a esta zona donde su alimentación también puede llegar a decaer. De seguro, se sienten ofendidos al ver a algún pokemon aquí y lo atacan de inmediato porque no terminaron de asentarse. Es la única explicación que encuentro, pero aún no entiendo ¡¿Qué hacen aquí!

Matt:tal vez deberíamos ver que pasa allá en el centro de la isla.

Prof. Darft:si, tienes razón, vamos rápido – volvió a exclamar para poder encender la lancha y alejarse para desembarcar después en el lado norte de la isla-

-una vez que ambos descendieron, el profesor Darft entró velozmente a su laboratorio y sacó una pokebola, un bolígrafo y un cuaderno bastante compacto-

Prof. Darft:tendremos que ir a pie.

Eric:¿los podemos acompañar?

-ambos, sorprendidos, se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Eric, Tali y Susie-

Matt:¿no me iban a esperar en el centro pokemon?

Susie:te tardaste mucho.

Eric:es que pensamos que pasarías por aquí primero – argumentó mientras sacaba dos pokebolas y se las a acercaba a su amigo – ahí están Sandshrew y Venonat, al ciento por ciento.

Matt:muchas gracias.

Tali:bueno ¿Cómo está Chinchou? ¿Ya está mejor? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Dice que mejorará? ¿Cuánto le tomará recuperarse?

Prof. Darft:tranquilícese jovencita, ese Chinchou, está muy bien gracias a la intromisión de todos ustedes.

Tali:hay, que alivio – suspiró afligida-

Matt:ahora íbamos a investigar el por qué los Arcanines no están en su lugar normal, tenemos que ir al centro de la isla a pie.

Prof. Darft:el único problema de la isla es turístico, porque a pesar que tiene mucho que mostrar, los recursos naturales ocupan todo el centro y nos obliga a colocar todas las construcciones alrededor en forma de anillo y por lo tanto, las distancias entre punto y punto de la isla son enormes porque nadie quiere irrumpir en el hábitat de pokemons como Arcanine u Onix.

Eric:ya veo.

Prof. Darft:bueno, de cualquier forma, será mejor que nos encaminemos rápido.

Matt:¡si!

-todo el grupo se empezó a encaminar ante las palabras del profesor y Matt. Y, al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, divisaron a lo lejos una enorme cantidad de Houndooms custodiando la entrada a la mina volcánica, por lo cual se colocaron detrás de un arbusto para no ser detectados por tan agresivos pokemons y al mismo tiempo ver que sucedía-

Eric:miren cuantos Houndooms…

Susie:es increíble.

Matt:me gustaría capturar uno, pero son demasiado agresivos para mi estilo de combate y estrategia.

Susie:no te quieras dar el estratega porque se te ocurrieron algunos trucos en las ultimas batallas.

Tali:chicos, no me gustaría molestarlos, pero alguien está saliendo de la mina de piedras roca – señaló al ver como un hombre de cabello oscuro, capa roja y guantes grises salía de la cueva con dos piedras fuego en su mano izquierda y con la derecha acariciaba a un Houndoom-

Hombre:bien Houndoom Alpha, parece que ya tenemos lo que queríamos y mucho mas por lo que veo – argumentó hacia su pokemon mientras observaba por detrás suyo donde venían filas de hombre con carretas de piedras fuego - ¡lleven el cargamento, no hay mucho tiempo! – ordenó a sus subordinados mientras estos se apresuraban-

Prof. Darft:hay que llamar a las autoridades.

Matt:que autoridades ni que ocho cuartos ¡allí voy! – exclamó saltando desde el arbusto y señalando desafiante a la persona que acariciaba a su Houndoom con total tranquilidad - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces!

Hombre:nada, extraigo los recursos que la naturaleza derrama sobre el piso.

Matt:yo creo que los estás robando ¿Sabes que pro tu culpa quizás muchos pokemons de agua estén peleándose a muerte contra el grupo de Arcanines que echaste de aquí?

Hombre:no, no tenía la más recóndita y te pediría mocoso que me cuestionases si me importa.

Matt:no te pases de listo – murmuró fastidiado sacando la pokebola de Seel-

Hombre:yo no haría eso en tu lugar – argumentó mientras chasqueaba los dedos de su mano derecha y los aproximadamente 18 Houndooms del lugar empezaban a amenazar a gruñidos a Matt – mi nombre es "Glaze Blazebreath" pero me llaman "El Domador Infernal" y me dieron este título por mis salvajes y brutalmente feroces canes. Mi primer Houndoom se llamo "Omega" pero murió en un accidente hace varios años junto con mis padres y mi abuelo paterno. De allí críe otros canes a los que llamé Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon y Zeta, mis seis confiables Houndooms en quienes deposité toda aquél dolor que sentí en el momento. Estoy más que convencido de que con ellos podré hacer lo que se me plazca y con ellos castigaré y redimiré a las personas que se crucen en mi destino por controlar lo que toque mi vista. Te advierto que ahora puedes elegir dos opciones: o decides ser castigado o decides ser redimido ante mí. La primera opción puede ser muy dolorosa.

Matt:me pareces un hombre de mucho ruido y pocas nueces – contestó desafiante mientras lanzaba sus tres pokebolas - ¡vamos Sandshrew, Venonat y Seel!

Eric:¡¿Qué haces Matt! ¡no te comportes como idiota! – le reclamó mientras sacaba sus pokebolas y las lanzaba también – ahora por tu culpa yo también tengo que pelear.

Matt:no estás obligado a pelear.

Eric:somos amigos ¿no? no te dejaré ser bocado de Houndooms, te dejaré ser plato de segunda mesa de Houndooms.

Matt:gracias Eric.

Susie:yo tampoco voy a permitir que el Señor Blazebreath lleve a cabo este terrible crimen, los ayudaré – asentó liberando a su Pidgeotto y a su Hoot Hoot-

Tali:no estoy muy segura de que si les seré útil, pero quiero ayudar ¡ve Wooper! – exclamó decidida mientras su inquieto Wooper se hacia presente-

Prof. Darft:¡bueno! ¡será como ustedes quieran chicos!... ya no puedo llamar a las autoridades de cualquier manera – asentó lanzando sin muchas ganas las pokebolas de su Blastoise y de su Tentacruel-

Matt:¡ahora no nos vencerás Glaze!

Glaze:habían sido mas de los que creí – se dijo de manera confiada - ¡grupo 1 acorralen! ¡grupo 2 rodee con lanzallamas! ¡grupo Omega esperen ordenes en posición ofensiva! – exclamó retóricamente para después ver con un semblante divertido a Matt - ¿decías?

Matt:no… nada – asentó de manera cómica-

-en eso, uno de los hombres de Glaze se le acercó-

Empleado:señor Blazebreath, ya están todos los cargamentos.

Glaze:excelente – respondió para después voltear su mirada a sus potenciales contrincantes - ¡grupos 1, 2 y Omega, retírense! – concluyó mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba – en otro momento será caballeros.

Matt:¡no pienses en escapar Glaze! – le dijo desafiantemente mientras lo seguía corriendo-

Glaze:¡grupo Omega, escuden! – ordenó sin voltearse para que a los pocos segundos seis Houndooms le bloquearan el paso a Matt – un paso y ataco-

Matt:¡maldición! – se dijo frustrado en sus adentros mientras veía bajar a un helicóptero-

Glaze:adiós joven – se despidió subiendo al helicóptero y a ciertos metros del suelo regresando sus Houndooms a sus respectivas pokebolas – no espere que nos volvamos a ver – rió burlonamente para después perderse en el cielo-

Matt:¡diablos! ¡debimos descubrir esto antes, ahora el tiene todas las piedras fuego!

Eric:tranquilo Matt, en primer lugar, el Profesor Darwin Darft tenía razón, lo primero era llamar a las autoridades.

Matt:¡¿y que hubieran hecho! ¡¿atacar con sus Growlithes!

Susie:Matt, no te tienes que culpar por esto, no es tu responsabilidad.

Matt:se que no me concierne este asunto, pero de haber sido mas interesado en esto, lo hubiera detenido antes y …

Eric:¡no seas inmaduro! ¡tu no hubieras detenido a esos Houndooms ni hace unos minutos ni hace unas horas, tampoco podrías vencerlos ahora mismo! Deja de pensar que esto fue culpa tuya.

Prof. Darft:tus amigos están en lo cierto Matt, no es tu culpa que Glaze tomara todos esos recursos. Fue la soberbia que tuvimos la que nos llevo a no poner ningún tipo de seguridad en aquella mina volcánica.

Tali:Matt… se que piensas que pudiste hacer más, pero recuerda que a uno, en el día, la vida le entrega el peso que puede cargar, si te sientes mal tal vez estés cargando algo que no te corresponda…

Matt:bien, esta vez Glaze se salió con la suya, pero les prometo que la próxima vez, yo, Sandshrew y los nuevos amigos que haga lo detendremos.

Tali:tal vez por ahora debas dejar de pensar en eso, si no mal recuerdo hay un gimnasio en la siguiente ciudad y el ferry parte mañana a la tarde así que será mejor que todos descansemos.

Eric:Tali tiene razón, vámonos Matt.

Matt:si – asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía al grupo que ya empezaba a alejarse caminando-

Gonzalo:bueno, al menos este capitulo no tiene un final que deje mucha incógnita así que no me preocuparía por crear suspenso. Este personaje Glaze se me ocurrió de repente pero ya tengo muchos planes para el así que no se preocupen porque Matt si tendrá otra oportunidad de detenerlo. Respecto al personaje este, no estoy muy seguro si me salió muy bien, se supone que es un sujeto serio, arrogante, soberbio, prepotente y frío que tiene una especie de trauma con su infancia pero realmente no le importa mucho. Bueno, mejor dejo de hablar porque se me acaba la hoja. Nos vemos la próxima vez, se despide Gonzalo.


	13. Chapter 13

Gonzalo:¡hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Se que el capítulo anterior fue medio raro pero pese a eso, pienso continuar porque a Matt aún le faltan 8 medallas y 2 eventos, además de que no se si alargaré esta idea original. Bueno, como iba diciendo, en el capitulo anterior vimos como Matt se encontraba con un criminal de nombre Glaze que parecía ser bastante poderoso y que terminó escapándose. Ahora, el grupo se dirige a ciudad Zafiro por la tarde, veamos que pasará.

Capitulo 13: Hacia Ciudad Zafiro.

-Matt se refregó los ojos con cierta pereza y prosiguió a levantarse y tender la cama en donde había dormido. No había dormido muy bien, pero no quería molestar a su anfitrión que lo había recibido tan bien a él y a todos sus amigos. Se vistió, tomó sus pokebolas y prosiguió a ir al desayunador de aquella casa/laboratorio que tenía el Profesor Darft, quien lo había invitado a pasar la noche-

Matt:hola a todos – saludó al ver que sus amigos ya estaban desayunando-

Prof. Darft:hola Matt, espero hayas dormido bien.

Matt:si… podría decirse.

Tali:espero estés listo para viajar, no nos queda mucho tiempo para quedarnos aquí.

Matt:si, estoy mas que preparado.

Prof. Darft:me alegro de escuchar eso. Por cierto, tu padre me habló a la noche mientras ustedes dormían, dice que lo mejor será que te quedes con este Chinchou y que cuando llegases a Ciudad Zafiro lo llamases para algo que según me dijo era de extrema relevancia.

Matt:¿extrema relevancia?

Prof. Darft:así me dijo.

Matt:esta bien, mientras tanto ¿Qué podemos hacer en este pueblo?

-Tali saltó emocionada ante una idea que tubo en el momento-

Tali:¡salgamos de paseo! ¿no te parece buena idea Eric? – le inquirió al muchacho con sus ojos fijos en el mismo-

Eric:este… si, estoy de acuerdo con que puede ser muy interesante – se limitó a responder-

Tali:¡entonces vamos todos!

Susie:si, estoy segura de que debe haber mucho por ver aquí.

Matt:bueno, tal vez pueda registrar mas pokemons en mi pokedex.

Susie:¡y yo tal vez consiga otro pokemon!

Tali:¡no se discute mas, vamonos de paseo! – exclamó enérgica tomando la mano de Eric y apresurándose por salir a ver el pueblo-

Eric:es… ¡enérgica! – se limitó a definirla mentalmente por no decirle que era algo extraña-

Matt:bueno, será mejor seguirlos.

Prof. Darft:yo me debo quedar, debo terminar unos informes. Fue un placer conocerlos chicos – dijo mientras sacaba una pokebola y se la entregaba a Matt – ahí esta Chinchou, espero que lo cuides mucho.

Matt:¡puede contar con ello!

Prof. Darft:bueno, espero les vaya bien en su paseo, mi hijo tal vez pueda mostrarles la isla, vayan a visitarlo.

Susie:gracias profesor, cuídese mucho – se despidió personalmente.

Prof. Darft:ustedes también cuídense y mándenle mis saludos a Eric y Tali.

Matt:¡si! – concluyó para después irse acompañando al grupo que ya se había adelantado-

-de esa manera, los cuatro chicos fueron recorriendo aquella isla viendo todos sus paisajes de punta a punta hasta que de esta forma, llegaron al muelle por el cual zarparían a Ciudad Zafiro a la tarde encontrándose para su sorpresa con Klirk-

Klirk:¡chicos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les fue aquí en la isla?

Tali:¡papá! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? pensé que habías regresado a Pueblo Boreal.

Klirk:bueno, me llamaron por unos asuntos. Joham necesita algo de ayuda con unos problemas…

Eric:¿mi padre tiene problemas?

Klirk:no tantos como los que vos tendrás si Tali no suelta tu brazo… - le señaló viendo que Tali estaba abrazada del brazo derecho de Eric, por lo cual, la chica lo soltó inmediatamente sonrojándose-

Tali:¡no es lo que piensas papá! No se te ocurra decirle a mamá o de seguro me matará.

Eric:señor, si lo que piensa es que tengo algún tipo de relación personal con su hija está equivocado, apenas la conozco y somos amigos.

-Klirk lo miró de recelo y con el semblante aún frío dijo-

Klirk:bueno, está bien, pero no te le acerques, tu padre tenía la fama de mujeriego a tu edad…

Eric:bueno, dejando a un lado ese tema… ¿Qué clase de problema tiene mi padre?

Klirk:un sujeto le robó un barco y la única pista que tenemos es un testimonio que decía que el sujeto tenía un Houndoom y usaba guantes. El único móvil del robo que imaginamos es que tu padre es el único que puede usar barcos en el trayecto Pueblo Boreal/Pueblo Isla/Ciudad Zafiro, debido a que consiguió comprar todos los terrenos negociables de

embarcación de estos lugares. El resto de terrenos de embarcación pertenece a los pueblos mismos. Suponemos que este criminal no consiguió permiso para hacer pasar sus barcos por esta mar y se vio obligado a tomar este barco. Otra pista que tenemos es que robó un barco de transporte, no se trata de ningún ferry o crucero.

Matt:entonces creo que ya se de quien se trata.

Klirk:dime todo lo que sepas, puede servirnos.

Susie:¿no creerás que se trata de Blazebreath verdad Matt?

Matt:estoy seguro, es ese Glaze ¡Glaze Blazebreath!

Klirk:¡¿Glaze Blazebreath! No es posible, según los noticieros de esta mañana, ese es el nombre del nuevo director de la liga Zail que se organizará este año. Parece que Zoy es bastante amigo de este sujeto.

Matt:¡¿Cómo!

Eric:¡¿es broma!

Klirk:no, en efecto, Zoy y Glaze dirigirán los eventos de Zail el presente año.

Susie:algo me huele muy mal aquí.

Matt:estoy de acuerdo…

Klirk:estaré al tanto de este sujeto Glaze chicos, pero ahora debo irme, a la tarde zarparemos ¿entendido?

Tali:¿manejaras el ferry a Ciudad Zafiro papá?

Klirk:si, debo continuar mi investigación allí. Por lo pronto, adiós chicos – se despidió mientras se alejaba de la vista del grupo-

Matt:maldición, debe haber un error, tal vez se trata de otro Blazebreath que se llama igual.

Susie:eso espero Matt.

Eric:la señorita Susie tiene razón, será mejor esperar lo mejor y prepararnos para lo peor.

Susie:¡ya te dije que no me llamaras así! – le criticó enojada-

Eric:no veo cuál es el problema.

Susie:solo no me llames así ¿bien?

Eric:como guste señorita.

Susie:¡ay! ¡Me rindo!

Eric:¿quiere decir que la puedo llamar señorita Susie?

Susie:no… yo no dije eso.

Matt:siempre me hace reír esta escena – rió divertido sin darse cuenta de que un enjambre de Venomoths, Ariados, Butefrees y Beedrills se le acercaban por detrás hasta que se dio vuelta por el zumbido - ¡aaaaaaaaaah! – gritó alarmado corriendo a todo lo que daba mientras estos pokemons lo perseguían y se alejaba de sus amigos quienes trataban de alcanzarlo-

-de esta manera, al cabo de quince minutos, Matt ya se encontraba en los bosques dentro de la isla y ya había perdido a todos los insectos que lo perseguían-

Matt:¿por que me perseguían tantos pokemons? – se interrogó revisando su mochila solo para encontrarse con que esta tenía el cierre abierto y llevaba una fruta de olor bastante fuerte adentro – esta cosa debe alterar bastante a estos pokemons – se dijo a si mismo viendo como a sus pies se acercaba un Spinarak, escalaba por su mano y comenzaba a comer del fruto – si, esto debe ser, será mejor que me deshaga de esto. Sobre todo por que huele muy mal – argumentó lanzando el fruto y viendo como el Spinarak se lanzaba a atraparlo-

-Matt, viendo esto, sacó una pokebola y la lanzó contra el insecto solo para que a los pocos segundos, su pokebola tintineara levemente y capturara al pokemon-

Matt:¡tengo un Spinarak! – exclamó triunfante mostrando su pokebola hacia el cielo como siempre acostumbraba – aunque… se que no fue "La Gran Captura" pero en fin y al cabo lo capturé.

Tali:¡Matt! – exclamó llamando la atención del muchacho.

-Matt, dándose cuenta de que lo llamaban se dio vuelta para encontrarse con sus tres amigos-

Eric:¿por que te perseguían esos pokemons insectos?

Matt:pues… parece que cayó una fruta de olor muy fuerte en mi mochila y esto atrajo a esos pokemons.

Tali:nos preocupaste, no sabíamos que podías correr tan rápido.

Susie:de seguro solo corre así cuando lo persigue un enjambre de pokemons insectos desarrollados.

Matt:¡no es así! – negó firmemente - ¡también corro así cuando mi padre me dice que saque la basura! – se defendió provocando que todos cayeran al mas puro estilo anime como siempre-

Eric:de cualquier forma, será mejor que tomemos el ferry rápido, partirá en breve y no tengo idea de por dónde es el camino.

Matt:tengo una técnica infalible para esto.

Susie:¿de verdad?

Matt:si – argumentó de manera misteriosa.

Eric:pues utiliza esa técnica que perdemos el ferry.

Matt:bueno – sonrió mientras lanzaba una moneda al aire y la recibía con la palma de su mano derecha, para, a los pocos segundos poder mirarla y anunciar – ¡vamos por la derecha!

Susie:por alguna razón no me suena a buena idea.

Eric:a mi tampoco.

Tali:¿no hay algo mas seguro?

Matt:solo síganme, se lo que hago – exclamó siendo seguido por el resto del grupo.

-y así, y en solo cinco minutos, el grupo entero se encontraba en el muelle-

Tali:no puedo creerlo… ¡¿Matt tenía razón!

-todos quedaron con la boca abierta al igual que Tali-

Matt:¿y que esperaban? Les dije que sabía lo que hacía.

Eric:bien, de cualquier forma, será mejor subir al barco.

Tali:¡cierto!

Matt:bueno, pero tengo una condición y espero que Eric la escuche.

Eric:¿cual es?

Matt:te reto a un duelo en la cubierta.

Eric:hum, pensé que jamás me pedirías la revancha.

Matt:pues prepárate.

Eric:ya estoy listo.

Susie:bueno, ya entendimos ¿quieren subir al ferry? – les dijo ya subida al barco mientras ambos muchachos intercambiaban miradas desafiantes-

-una vez ya subidos al ferry y ya en la cubierta, ambos, rivales y amigos empezaban a elegir sus pokemons mientras los pocos espectadores presenciaban al concentración de los competidores-

Tali:¿quien crees que gane Susie?

Susie:ni idea, tampoco me parece muy interesante.

Señor:yo creo que el hijo de Joham Feelwood debe de ser un adversario prometedor.

Tali:su nombre es Eric, yo soy Tali, soy su amiga y ella es Susie, también es amiga nuestra y el chico que va a pelear con él es parte del grupo también, su nombre es Matt y también es muy bueno. Dígame señor ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Señor:me llamo Willegrand Phophet y me dirijo a Ciudad Zafiro para una convención de científicos que estudian los pokemons.

Tali:ya veo…

Matt:¡ve Sandshrew!

Eric:¡ve Charmeleon!

Continuará…

Gonzalo:¿que les pareció? No estoy muy seguro de que cosa hice con este capitulo pero espero esté bien ¿quien creen que ganará? ¿Qué tendrá que ver Glaze con Zoy y con sus ligas? ¿Cómo creen que se llevará Matt con Spinarak y Chinchou ahora que son sus pokemons? Bueno, espero contestar esto en el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces, nos vemos. Se despide Gonzalo.


	14. Chapter 14

Gonzalo:hola nuevamente. Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno, la verdad es que tuve ciertos conflictos personales y me estuve replanteando mi vida pero ahora creo estar seguro y ciento por ciento seguro de haber alcanzado mi propia felicidad. Y bien, sin nada mas que decir de mi, ya que no los quiero aburrir, sigamos con el capitulo. En el capitulo pasado dejamos a Matt en un enfrentamiento contra Eric y ambos eligieron a sus mas confiables pokemons ¿Qué pasará ahora? Pues, veamos.

Capitulo 14: Iniciando un Combate.

Matt:¡Rueda Demoledora! – exclamó haciendo que su pokemon se encogiera en forma de esfera y se lanzara a embestir a su contrincante.

Eric:esquiva eso Charmeleon – ordenó provocando que Charmeleon esquivara el ataque en cuestión - ¿Qué es ese ataque?

Matt:lo inventé ayer a la noche cuando me fui a mi cuarto a "supuestamente dormir". Yo y Sandshrew lo estuvimos revisando y revisando para asegurarnos de que funcione eficazmente.

Eric:ya veo, es fascinante, pero no funcionará conmigo ¡Cuchilla!

Matt:¡tu también Sandshrew!

-ambos pokemons se embistieron con un ataque de Cuchilla que terminaron por recibir de lleno en ambos casos-

Matt:Sandshrew puede recibir esos golpes de lleno por su coraza pero si continúo así, Charmeleon va a terminar perdiendo debido a que no tiene protección alguna – pensó para si mismo - ¡Cuchilla de nuevo! – ordenó haciendo que su pokemon se recuperara e intentara embestir nuevamente a su contrincante con sus garras-

Eric:¡repite el proceso pero apunta a sus garras! – exclamó haciendo que el pokemon reptilesco chocara sus cuchillas con las de su contrincante y ambos quedaran forcejando con sus garras – ¡embiste con un segundo golpe y un lanzallamas!

Matt:¡maldición! No lo había previsto.

-Charmeleon hizo caso a las órdenes de su amo dándole un golpe en el pecho a su oponente obligándolo a retroceder y continuando el ataque con un lanzallamas que su adversario recibió de lleno-

Matt:¡no intentes apagar las llamas! ¡lánzate en Rueda Demoledora!

-Sandshrew, aún adolorido por las llamas se enrolló en forma de esfera inmolada y embistió con todas sus fuerzas a su rival causando así no solo apagar sus llamas sino que también golpear con estas al contrincante de turno-

Eric:esto no se acaba aquí Matt, prepárate para lo peor.

Matt:lo mismo digo. Bah… en realidad no digo lo mismo porque tu no te llamas Matt, debí haber dicho "lo mismo digo pero cambio Matt por Eric" así lo que estaría diciendo en cierto sentido sería "esto no se acaba aquí Eric, prepárate para lo peor" pero no quise decir textualmente eso por dos razones. Primero me parecía largo decir todo eso y segundo, no quería parecer copión o con falta de imaginación así que tomé la iniciativa de… - empezó a explicar para ser interrumpido por Eric-

Eric:Matt, en realidad sabes que me encantaría escuchar tus… "dramas existenciales" pero prefiero que no arruines el "clímax" de esta pelea ¿esta bien?

Matt:bueno, esta bien, pero yo solo quería explicar que…

Eric:¡Ira!

Matt:¡esquiva como puedas Sandshrew, sino te va a terminar matando con ese ataque! – exclamó desesperado al ver como Charmeleon empezaba a embestir a golpes a su pokemon quien a duras penas los estaba esquivando-

Eric:¡no te detengas! ¡quiero que tu estado de "Ira" sea absoluto!

Matt:¡prepárate para defenderte Sandshrew! ¡usa Rueda Demoledora para escapar! – ordenó provocando que Sandshrew escapara en forma de una esfera y su persecutor lo siguiera cortando el aire a su alrededor con sus cuchillas – ¡rebota contra el barandal de la cubierta e impúlsate hacia el estómago de Charmeleon! – señaló a continuación haciendo que su pokemon, siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, golpeara de lleno a su contrincante, quien se quedó un rato tirado en el suelo para luego levantarse a duras penas aún mas encolerizado-

Eric:¡termina esto! – concluyó diciendo y causando que su reptilesco pokemon diera su ultima combinación de ataques a un ya muy malherido Sandshrew y que de esta forma lo acabara-

Matt:¡Sandshrew regresa! – exclamó regresando su pokemon a su pokebola mientras que el temperamental estado de Charmeleon se iba perdiendo para hacerle lugar a un Charmeleon mas agitado y malherido-

-viendo que su oponente ya se encontraba más débil, Matt prosiguió a sacar la pokebola de su Seel y, lanzándola, liberó al pokemon foca-

Matt:¡Rayo Aurora!

Eric:¡esquiva eso como puedas!

-y así, en un acto desesperado, Charmeleon saltó a su izquierda mientras un pronunciado rayo multicolor que brotaba del cuerno de Seel golpeaba de lleno su brazo y pierna derecha y salía rodando para chocar contra el barandal de la cubierta-

Eric:¡levántate Charmeleon! – exclamó provocando que su pokemon pegara un salto y se abalanzara sobre Seel con dos cuchilladas y una patada en su cara-

Matt:Seel ¡recupérate y termina con un Rayo Aurora de lleno!

-el pokemon obedeció la orden lanzando con mucha determinación un último Rayo Aurora que terminó por dejar K.O. a Charmeleon-

Eric:regresa amigo mío – dijo regresando su pokemon a su pokebola y lanzando otra – ¡ahora ve Quilava! – exclamó a continuación liberando al pokemon en cuestión-

Matt:¡¿Qué!

Susie:¡¿un Quilava!

Tali:¡pero si estaba segura de que Eric tenía un Cyndaquil!

Eric:ayer no pude dormir perturbado con todo esto de Glaze así que me plantee que debía entrenar mejor a mis pokemons si quería vencerlo el día de mañana. Así que me dije "seguro Matt no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, así que no me dormiré en los laureles". Cyndaquil, entre todos mis pokemons, fue el que mas apoyó este deseo mío así que fui con todos a la playa y empezamos a entrenar. Charmeleon fue lo más duro que pudo con Cyndaquil dado a que le tenía un gran afecto como compañero y quería verlo volverse más fuerte. Creo que este sentimiento de compañerismo y las horas de entrenamiento fueron lo que realmente hicieron que Cyndaquil evolucionara.

Tali:¡que conmovedor! ¡Ojalá lo hubiera visto evolucionar! – se dijo a si misma-

Eric:bien, ahora el y yo estamos listos ¿Qué dices tu Matt? ¿crees que Seel pueda contra mi pokemon?

Matt:de creer, creo. Solo me falta ver si realmente pasará así.

Eric:perfecto, entonces será una pelea donde ambos pondremos nuestro cien por cien y cien al igual que hicimos con Charmeleon y Sandshrew.

Matt:así es.

-un silencio mortal se dibujó en la escena mientras ambos estudiaban la mirada del otro y empezaban a maquinar sus estrategias de combate-

Eric:¡Ataque Rápido!

Matt:eso me ganará la iniciativa, debo pensar como contrarrestar un ataque tan certero y veloz – pensó en sus adentros para exclamar a continuación – ¡Cabezazo!

-ambos pokemons, en un intento de ataque terminaron chocando de cabeza fuertemente y por unos pocos segundos aturdidos-

Eric:¡Lanzallamas!

Matt:¡Rayo Aurora!

-nuevamente, un rayo multicolor salió disparado de la protuberancia ósea de Seel mientras que el mismo ataque, se desintegraba al chocar contra una considerable pantalla de fuego generada de la boca de Quilava-

Sr. Phophet:¡esto es increíble! ¡Jamás creí llegar a ver un Lanzallamas lo suficientemente poderoso para desintegrar un Rayo Aurora en plena ejecución!

-de esta forma, los dos pokemons contrincantes continuaron sus ataques, mientras que el cansancio de la batalla se iba reflejando en sus ojos y se iba perdiendo en el deseo de ganar de sus entrenadores. Hasta que, en un momento que no pudieron más, ambos terminaron sus ataques mostrándose totalmente exhaustos-

Eric:¡Pantalla de Humo! – anunció mientras que su pokemon cubría la escena de una espesa capa de humo que nulificaba la visión de todos-

Matt:¡Seel! ¡abre la cortina de humo con un Rayo Aurora hacia el cielo! – ordenó limpiando así el humo que cubría el lugar-

Eric:¡ahora que esta desprevenido ataca con Tackle y Ataque Rápido combinados! – exclamó provocando así que Quilava golpeara con un cuerpazo a Seel y le diera un segundo golpe en el acto - ¡termina con Lanzallamas!

Matt:¡salta y Rayo Aurora!

-Quilava dejó soltar unas ráfagas de fuego de sus fauces mientras que Seel saltaba recibiendo parte del ataque y fulminaba a su contrincante con un Rayo Aurora de lleno-

Eric:¡Quilava regresa! – anunció nuevamente regresando otro pokemon a su pokebola y disponiéndose a sacar otra liberando a su siguiente pokemon – ¡ahora ve tu Schyter! Confío en ti.

-un Schyter de semblante prepotente y arrogante se hizo presente presumiendo sus cuchillas mientras las chocaba una con la otra-

Schyter:¡Schy!

Eric:Schyter, tengo un plan ¿me vas a hacer caso esta vez?

-el pokemon solo lo miró como si le estuvieran diciendo una especie de broma y negó con la cabeza solo para continuar luciendo sus cuchillas de las que parecía estar muy orgulloso-

Matt:¡Rayo Aurora Seel!

-Schyter no se movió y recibió de lleno el impacto, el cual creó un enorme destello de luz que impidió la vista de Seel-

Matt:¿eso es todo? – preguntó viendo que su rival había recibido sin prevención alguna el ataque de su pokemon-

-bien terminado el destello resultante del ataque de Seel, no se veía ni un rastro de Schyter-

Matt:¡¿Qué! ¡¿escapó! ¡pero yo vi que recibió el ataque!

Schyter:Schy… Schy… - dijo de manera burlona y simulando un bostezo mientras extendía sus alas y se aparecía justo detrás de Tali y Susie-

Susie:¡¿Cómo llegó aquí!

Tali:¡¿Qué significa esto!

Eric:no entiendo que pasó…

Sr. Phophet:simple, el Schyter del caballero Feelwood acaba de hacer la demostración de "Doble Equipo" mas impresionante que he visto en mi carrera. Se movió tan rápido de un lugar a otro que parecía que aún seguía parado allí cuando Seel lanzó su ataque. Justamente el problema con Doble Equipo es que no es muy rápido prepararlo, debido a que el pokemon necesita ajustar sus músculos para el movimiento ¡pero este Schyter lo logró con una precisión y reflejos impecables!

Schyter:Schy, Schy – murmuraba mientras alzaba la frente con egocentrismo-

Matt:esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé.

-en eso, y sin previa advertencia, Schyter empezó a juntar sus dos cuchillas mientras canalizaba una especia de energía a través de esta-

Sr. Phophet:"Foco de Energía", creo que sería interesante ver cuanta energía puede canalizar este increíblemente poderoso Schyter.

Matt:¡veamos si puede canalizar un Rayo Aurora! - exclamó haciendo que Seel nuevamente disparara su más utilizado ataque mientras que, igual que la vez anterior, Schyter lo evadía sin problemas y de un salto, se le acercaba por detrás para lanzarle una Cuchillada cargada de la energía que había canalizado, dejando así K.O al pokemon en cuestión-

Matt:¡Seel regresa! – exclamó regresando el pokemon debilitado a su pokebola – la única manera en que puedo derrotar a un pokemon tan engañoso como ese es con un pokemon igual o más engañoso – pensó en sus adentros para luego poder sacar la pokebola de Venonat y liberar al mismo-

Eric:¿Venonat?

Matt:creo estar seguro de lo que hago.

Eric:¿que estará planeando hacer con su Venonat? – se cuestionó mentalmente-

Matt:maldición, necesito armar bien mi estrategia. Recuerdo que una vez mi padre me habló sobre los Schyters, creo que tienen pocas técnicas realmente agresivas y que el resto de sus habilidades no son mas que evasivas y auto estimulantes para sus pocos ataques, mejor saco mi pokedex – pensó para si mismo mientras señalaba a Schyter con su pokedex y le pedía a la misma que le dijese los ataques del pokemon. A lo que la pokedex respondió con su voz siempre sintética-

Pokedex:Ataque Rápido, Foco de Energía, Doble Equipo, Cuchilla, Danza de las Espadas, Agilidad, Mirada Fulminante. Una sólida base agresiva y un instinto de guerrero caracterizan las estrategias de combate de este pokemon y el uso común de sus técnicas.

Matt:ya veo. Creo que debo cuidarme de la Cuchilla y la Danza de las Espadas, así que me preocuparé por inhabilitar la Cuchillada antes que la vuelva a canalizar. El unico problema es… ¿Cómo hago para que Schyter vuelva a utilizar Cuchilla sin lograr alcanzar a Venonat? ¿Y como hago para que una mosca con dos patas y sin alas peluda como Venonat esquive los certeros golpes de Schyter?

Schyter:¡Schy! – gritó algo cansado de esperar y exhibiendo sus dos largas cuchillas mientras se lanzaba a embestir a su oponente-

Matt:¡Inhabilitar! – ordenó provocando que su pokemon disparar un rayo multicolor a Schyter y este, en medio de su movimiento, quedara confundido y terminara por tropezarse con Venonat y golpeándose contra el barandal del barco-

Eric:¡¿Qué pasó aquí!

Matt:te lo explico Matt. Schyter es muy bueno peleando, lo admito, pero cometió un gran error, empezó su ataque de Cuchilla antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo. Como perdió la memoria de cómo realizar esta acción, se vio confundido en medio de su movimiento y mientras trataba de recordar el por qué intentaba embestir a Venonat, tropezó con el mismo. Fue algo tan rápido que ni los reflejos de Schyter pudieron verlo.

Sr. Phophet:ya veo. En ese caso, la única técnica agresiva que le resta a ese Schyter es "Ataque Rápido" ya que no creo que pueda hacer la Danza de las Espadas. Reconozco que este es un Schyter muy talentoso, pero lamentablemente, no tiene la suficiente experiencia de combate como para dominar esta técnica.

Matt:genial, eso quiere decir que tengo un problema menos del cual preocuparme.

Susie:eso no quiere decir que ya no tengas problemas de los cuales preocuparte – señaló a Schyter mientras que este se levantaba y miraba con cierta ira a Venonat-

Matt:¡Polvo Veneno! – indicó haciendo que su pokemon bañara en veneno a su contrincante quien a los pocos segundos terminaba de pararse y se lanzaba en un certero "Ataque Rápido" que acabó por disparar por los aires a Venonat-

Susie:esto se pone cada vez más y más emocionante.

Sr. Phophet:estoy de acuerdo.

Matt:¡Venonat trata de recomponerte y utiliza Tackle! – ordenó, a lo que su pokemon obedeció de inmediato intentando embestir a su contrincante quien retrocedió un poco y empezó a utilizar su "Foco de Energía"-

Schyter:Schy… - murmuró ciertamente molesto mientras terminaba de canalizar y se largaba a embestir de lleno a su oponente quien lo recibió bastante fuerte por la energía que Schyter tenía canalizada en su cuerpo-

Matt:¡Venonat regresa! – exclamó regresando su pokemon y sacando otras dos pokebolas - ¿ahora a quien debo usar? Spinarak es un insecto como Schyter y me podría servir para envenenarlo, pero Schyter ya está envenenado y esa es mi única ventaja por el momento. Aunque también tengo a Chinchou, solo que no estoy seguro de si me conviene elegirlo porque no esta totalmente descansado y tampoco totalmente desarrollado – pensó para si mismo solo para poder recordar segundos después las palabras de el Prof. Darft "…no es un Chinchou común, es demasiado activo para su edad…" - ¿Qué tan cierto será esto? ¿podrá ser que realmente este preparado para combatir ahora? Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo – se dijo mentalmente por ultimo mientras tomaba la pokebola de Chinchou y la lanzaba diciendo – ¡confío en ti Chinchou!

-un alegre pokemon pez se hizo presente en aquella escena-

Tali:¡¿Chinchou!

Susie:¡¿en que estás pensando Matt!

Eric:creo que ellas tienen razón, no es lo mas prudente para voz o para tu Chinchou.

Matt:confío en el, y si el confía en mi, no hay nada que no podamos hacer, créeme que no se a ciencia cierta si Chinchou estará listo, pero confío en sus habilidades y sus talentos ciegamente.

Eric:bien, es tu decisión y la respeto.

Schyter:¡Schy! – gritó descontrolado en su afán por pelear.

Sr. Phophet:esto suena prometedor – dijo por ultimo viendo como Schyter se lanzaba a atacar a su ultimo oponente-

Continuará…

Gonzalo:¿y que tal? No estaba muy seguro de cómo quedan las peleas, pero espero que les gusten y creo que esta vez le puse tanto suspenso que hasta a mi me dan ganas de escribir el siguiente capitulo aunque tenga pereza (y créanme que es difícil eso) ¿Chinchou estará listo para combatir? ¿Schyter podrá ser derrotado? Y de ser así ¿podría Chinchou vencer a Eevee? ¿Quién ganará el encuentro? Todo esto será respondido en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, nos vemos. Se despide Gonzalo.


	15. Chapter 15

Gonzalo:hola de nuevo, aquí estoy al fin con el capitulo 15 y aunque realmente no tenga ganas de escribir, me veo obligado a hacerlo porque quiero terminar este encuentro que tanto me atrapó mientras lo hacía. Como saben (si es que me leyeron), en el capitulo pasado dejamos a Matt y Eric en medio de su batalla. Matt ya había usado tres pokemons mientras que Eric solo dos y ahora nos encontramos con Chinchou tratando de desafiar a su agresor, un Schyter levemente herido, envenenado y fervientemente encolerizado con su oponente. Veamos que pasará ahora.

Capitulo 15: Vamos Schyter.

Matt:¡Salta a tu derecha! – exclamó haciendo que su pokemon evadiera el ataque de Schyter, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al pokemon agresor-

Susie:no puedo creer que Chinchou haya podido evadir al Schyter de Eric.

Matt:y no viste lo mejor aún. Chinchou ¡Onda Trueno! – enunció mismo tiempo que Chinchou disparaba una ondas eléctricas paralizantes hacia su oponente-

-Schyter bramó molesto e intentó mover una de sus cuchillas en señal amenazadora, pero su agresión se vio interrumpida por una corriente eléctrica que detuvo el movimiento de su extremidad-

Eric:Schyter ¡escúchame ahora y podremos salir vencedores!

Sr. Phophet:no gastes saliva, es obvio que ese Schyter tan orgulloso no tiene intenciones de compartir sus victorias con nadie, ni siquiera con su entrenador.

-el pokemon mantis miró con desprecio a su entrenador y con desesperación a sus cuchillas para luego voltear su mirada hacia su oponente. Un inofensivo Chinchou joven, toda una burla al guerrero que Schyter creía ser. Perder ese combate sería como morir en vida, perdería lo único que era importante para él, ser la maquina de combate perfecta-

Matt:¡Supersónico!

-el pokemon pez movió traviesamente sus antenas una vez más para emitir una onda que acabó por marear ligeramente a Schyter-

Schyter:¡Schy! – bramó enfurecido enseñando sus cuchillas de manera amenazadora mientras preparaba un ataque de Foco de Energía-

Sr. Phophet:al parecer, Schyter no quiere extender mucho mas tiempo este encuentro, ya se dio cuenta de que tiene el cuerpo bastante herido por las dosis de veneno y con su confusión y parálisis actuales los nervios de su cuerpo no deben responder lo suficientemente rápido como para realizar ataques de la destreza que requiere Doble Equipo.

Tali:¿esta diciendo que Schyter sabe que esta en desventaja?

Sr. Phophet:no solo lo sabe, también está desesperado, si sigue canalizando la energía a través de su cuerpo, las defensas naturales y los anticuerpos no tendrán las suficientes fuerzas para enfrentar el veneno y caerá inconsciente.

Eric:¡Schyter! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Si hubo un buen momento para que me escuches, es ahora, detén tu Foco de Energía!

-Schyter negó rotundamente con la cabeza una vez más ante las peticiones de su entrenador y continuó canalizando su energía mientras se veía como unas chispas eléctricas iban atravesando sus extremidades-

Matt:Chinchou ¡prepárate para saltar cuando yo te diga!

-un silencio devastador cubrió la escena. Chinchou con sus nervios de acero miraba a su agresor sin descuidar su atención un solo segundo y paraba sus antenas de par en par dispuesto a escuchar la señal de su entrenador mientras que Schyter, con su mirada asesina, intentaba penetrar en el alma de su oponente y descubrirle temor alguno en sus ojos, pero en el reflejo de los ojos redondos y cristalinos del pokemon pez solo se miraba a si mismo, y el único miedo que veía, era el suyo. Le estaba temiendo a un Chinchou ¡eso era absurdo ante su entendimiento! Schyter no le podía temer a nada, y menos a una batalla. Nunca había probado el miedo de la derrota y no se le ocurría empezar con un Chinchou. Clavó sus cuchillas al suelo, cerró los ojos, y dejó que su instinto se adueñara de sus cuchillas dirigiéndolas en el golpe más certero que pudiera lograr-

Sr. Phophet:ahora – murmuró de manera perturbante mientras Schyter abría sus ojos de par en par y se lanzaba contra Chinchou-

Matt:¡Salta!

-las cuchillas de Schyter silbaron como guadañas cortando el viento mientras Chinchou, siendo golpeado ligeramente en la pata izquierda, saltaba fuera del alcance del golpe e intentaba recuperarse de la herida en su pata-

Matt:¡Chinchou! ¿estás bien amigo?

-el pokemon pez solo asintió dificultosamente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que veía como Schyter, rendido sobre sus pies y jadeando de cansancio, se paraba de espaldas dispuesto a preparar su siguiente ataque-

Sr. Phophet:ese Schyter tiene una voluntad de hierro, pero no creo que sea lo mas sano que continúe peleando.

Eric:Schyter ¿te encuentras bien?

-el pokemon parado de espaldas a su entrenador solo dio una media vuelta y asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia un gesto similar a una sonrisa. Quizás no haya sido una sonrisa, pero habría sido la primera vez que Schyter dirigía la mirada de esa forma hacia su entrenador. Aún con los músculos relajados, los nervios alterados y el cuerpo envenenado, Schyter continuaba de pie y con una grácil mueca en el rostro, se había dado cuenta de que tal vez ya no importaba si perdía, un Chinchou que pudiera escapar de aquel cuchillazo tenía que ser un oponente digno de la altura que tenía ahora el pokemon mantis-

Tali:¿Schyter se levantó?

Susie:¿Y esta sonriendo?

Matt:¿así que estas listo para continuar no Schyter?

-el pokemon solo asintió ante la pregunta-

Matt:pues prepárate porque Chinchou y yo también estamos listos.

-Schyter solo abrió sus alas de par en par y empezó a correr frenético contra su rival, solo para que uno de sus músculos se paralizara a los pocos segundos y provocara que cayera fuertemente contra el suelo-

Eric:Schyter, se que quieres continuar, pero ya no puedo dejarte pelear en estas condiciones ¡regresa! – exclamó mientras que el pokemon era capturado dentro de su pokebola – ahora tendré que usar a mi último pokemon ¡ve Eevee! – anunció lanzando la pokebola de su pokemon antes mencionado mientras el mismo se hacía presente-

Matt:ahora estamos en nuestro encuentro final ¿no Eric?

Eric:efectivamente, pero no esperes que sea compasivo con tu Chinchou solo porque sea joven y este herido.

Matt:no te preocupes, yo no seré compasivo con tu Eevee solo porque sea peludo – bromeó divertido ante la frase de Eric y confiado de su pokemon-

Eric:me alegro por ello, ahora estamos seguros de que ambos pelearemos al cien por cien – rió por ultimo antes de declarar su primer ataque - ¡Tackle!

Matt:¡Flail! (decidí no traducirlo porque me gusta el nombre en inglés y porque la traducción literal no me gustaba).

-ambos pokemons saltaron el uno contra el otro en una embestida, de la cual resultó victorioso Eevee, quien lanzó a su oponente contra el barandal del barco-

Matt:¡Utiliza tu Supersónico! – exclamó provocando que su pokemon meneara las antenas lanzando ondas telepáticas hacia su oponente-

Eric:¡Avanza con Tackle!

-Eevee volvió a lanzarse al ataque de manera exitosa, presionando a Chinchou contra el barandal-

Matt:¡ahora que están en contacto utiliza Onda Trueno!

-de esta forma, el pokemon pez aguanto el impacto de su agresor una vez más paralizándolo al instante que se acercó a las ondas eléctricas que se asomaban por sus antenas-

Eric:Eevee, hazte hacia atrás antes de que te afecte aún mas el parálisis – ordenó a su pokemon, de manera que este, dio un salto fuera del alcance de las ondas eléctricas de Chinchou-

Matt:¿estas bien Chinchou? – le preguntó a su pokemon viendo que el Chinchou en cuestión se veía bastante agitado. Era su primera batalla y se mantenía a pie a duras penas, tal vez no aguantaría un ataque más pero de igual forma solo asintió tratando de despreocupar a su entrenador-

Eric:¡Ataque Rápido Eevee! – enunció haciendo que Eevee se lanzara en otro ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. El cual resultó fallido debido a que el pokemon tropezó contra un barril a causa de su falta de concentración provocada por el Supersónico recibido hace pocos segundos-

Matt:¡Flail!

-Chinchou saltó sobre su oponente a manera de embestida mientras el mismo trataba de recuperarse de su reciente golpe contra el barril-

Eric:¡recupérate rápido Eevee! – exigió desesperado mientras veía como las ondas eléctricas en sus nervios le impedían levantarse-

Matt:¡otra vez Flail! – exclamó nuevamente provocando el mismo resultado por parte de su pokemon-

Eric:¡rueda Eevee! – dijo por ultimo provocando que su pokemon diera un giro rápido escapando de su rival-

Matt:¡intenta con un ataque de Burbuja Chinchou! – ordenó en esta ocasión golpeando a su oponente esta vez con un proyectil en forma de burbujas de agua-

Eric:¡Eevee, contraataca con tu Ataque Rápido!

Matt:¡responde con Cañón de agua!

-nuevamente Eevee se lanzó contra su rival, solo que esta vez se dio de lleno contra un potente chorro de agua lanzado a una considerable presión que dio por terminado su ataque y sus defensas-

Matt:¡termina con esto con Flail!

-el pokemon de Eric, enceguecido por el agua en sus ojos no se dio cuenta de que su agresor se acercaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde y el mismo lo golpeó fuertemente-

Matt:¡otro Cañón de Agua para terminar!

-efectivamente, Chinchou atacó una vez más con su cañón de agua y dio por terminado el encuentro-

Eric:¡Eevee regresa! – exclamó regresando su pokemon a su pokebola

Matt:¡buen trabajo Chinchou ganamos! Ahora descansa un poco – enunció regresando el pokemon a su pokebola-

Susie:¡fue espectacular! ¡que gran encuentro!

Tali:no esperábamos ese final.

Matt:Eric, amigo mío, parece que vamos 1 a 1 – le murmuró a su amigo extendiéndole la mano-

Eric:así es Matt, espera una revancha pronto, no pienso dejarlo en un empate – sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano-

Sr. Phophet:fue un gran encuentro, les agradezco a creces este gran espectáculo y espero verlos pronto jóvenes, pero ahora debo retirarme, fue todo un gusto – se despidió el hombre tomando una maleta y entrando por una puerta del ferry-

Matt:que extraño sujeto.

Eric:no obstante, sabía reconocer todas las facetas de nuestros pokemons con solo verlos, seguramente se percató de que tu Chinchou peleaba por primera vez.

Matt:¿tu crees?

Eric:si, eso me parece.

Tali:chicos, fue una muy buena batalla, la verdad que me sorprendieron.

Matt:¿de verdad?

Tali:¡por supuesto! Y tú sobre todo Matt, no me esperaba que pudieras lograr que Chinchou hiciera algo pero lograste vencer con un pokemon que peleaba por primera vez y que no estaba del todo sano ¡Estoy admirada! – exclamó con su acostumbrada sonrisa de oreja a oreja y provocando un leve sonrojo en Matt-

Eric:Tali tiene razón – pensó en sus adentros – Matt logró sacar a flote a Chinchou y yo no puedo lograr que Schyter me escuché ¿Qué hago mal? – concluyó de pensar mientras se retiraba al otro lado de la cubierta-

Susie:¿y a donde se fue Eric?

Tali:cierto, también quería felicitarlo ¿se habrá ofendido?

Matt:no creo, tal vez solo estaba un poco cansado y se fue a descansar.

Susie:discúlpenme un rato, creo que iré a pasear un rato por el ferry – dijo al mismo tiempo que se retiraba-

-Matt miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la pequeña audiencia del encuentro se había retirado y que se encontraba solo a excepción de Tali-

Matt:¿porque no vas a buscar a Eric?

Tali:no creo que sea lo correcto, de seguro quiere pensar y no sería una buena amiga si dejara que te aburrieras aquí solo, jaja.

-Matt sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga-

Tali:además…

Matt:¿si?

Tali:tal vez así se ponga un poco celoso – rió en un murmullo mientras Matt se caía al mas clásico estilo animé-

-a su mismo tiempo, Susie, caminando por el ferry, se encuentra con Eric sentado en el otro lado de la cubierta mirando hacia el mar a través de los barandales. Viendo que el muchacho se encontraba demasiado concentrado, trató de llamarle la atención poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico-

Susie:¿que tal Eric? ¿preocupado por Schyter?

Eric:¿como sabía señorita Susie?

Susie:se te nota demasiado, creo que cargas con el peso de que sos el hijo de Joham Feelwood y no sabes aceptar cuando no puedes con algo. Si aceptaras que aún no puedes terminar de controlar a Schyter y solo te ocuparas de lograrlo en vez de preocuparte tanto por ello, estoy segura de que conseguirías algo. Recuerda que "tú" no eres tu padre. Tal vez tu padre haya podido con ese Schyter a tu edad ¿Pero que te hace pensar que por ello puedes llegar a ser peor entrenador del que fue alguna vez tu padre?

Eric:¿como sabes que mi padre fue un gran entrenador en su época?

Susie:Klirk y Darft me hablaron de él. Pero recuerda que lo que hace a un entrenador, no son sus pokemons, sino como los usa y para que los usa. Eso me lo enseñaron hace mucho tiempo. Solo espero que te des cuenta que pese a que no puedas emular a tu padre, tal ves haya cosas mas importantes en la vida, solo tal vez… - concluyó mientras se retiraba y Eric se le quedaba mirando sorprendido por las palabras recién soltadas por su amiga-

Eric:Schyter ¡sal de tu pokebola! – exclamó el entrenador mientras liberaba al pokemon mantis – Schyter, hoy peleaste muy bien ¿pero quieres saber por que perdiste?

-el pokemon negó con la cabeza-

Eric:eres como yo amigo mío, ambos no sabemos reconocer cuando alguien que nos aprecia nos intenta ayudar. La verdad creo que ahora entiendo por que Klirk me confió tu cuidado, somos un equipo perfecto. Solo tenemos que aprender a dejarnos de intentar creernos autosuficientes y dejar nuestro orgullo a un lado. Se que no querías perder contra Chinchou, se notaba tu desesperación en tu cara, pero vos solo no le puedes ganar a un equipo. Matt y sus pokemons son un equipo, al igual que yo, Eevee, Charmeleon y Quilava. Yo no puedo obligarte a formar parte de nosotros, pero te puedo pedir que intentemos ser un "equipo", tal vez ambos aprendamos el uno del otro.

-Schyter miró con recelo a su entrenador quien portaba una extensa sonrisa y al cabo de reconsiderarlo un rato y de manera decidida, sacudió sus alas y asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que movía sus cuchillas-

Eric:empecemos a entrenar mi amigo.

Susie:¿me puedo unir a su entrenamiento? – preguntó saliendo de detrás de una esquina del ferry-

Eric:pensé que se había retirado señorita Susie.

Susie:yo pensé que pensarías eso – sonrió de manera alegre mientras sacaba una pokebola – ¡ahora dejarás de llamarme "señorita" o yo y Pidgeotto te daremos una paliza a ti y a tu nuevo equipo! – exclamó por ultimo liberando de la pokebola al pokemon ave quien remontó vuelo y chilló de manera victoriosa-

Eric:no se adelante, tal vez yo y Schyter le demos una sorpresa…

Continuará…

Gonzalo:¿y que tal? No estoy muy convencido, espero me haya salido bien este capitulo ¿Qué pasará con Schyter y Eric? ¿Qué descubrirán nuestros amigos en ciudad Zafiro? ¿logrará Eric ganar la revancha contra Matt? ¿Quién será Willegrand Phophet? Todo esto espero responderlo en el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces, nos vemos. Se despide Gonzalo.


	16. Chapter 16

Gonzalo:hola ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, y que en parte les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, porque como les dije, no estaba muy seguro sobre si lo hice bien o no. Bien, como iba diciendo, en el capitulo anterior dejamos a nuestros amigos en un ferry hacia Ciudad Zafiro, veamos que pasará ahora cuando desembarquen.

Capitulo 16: Un Viejo Amigo.

-Matt y compañía ya habían navegado unas horas más y en ese preciso momento, estaban contemplando los frutos de su espera. Asomándose por la borda divisaron Ciudad Zafiro. Una enrome ciudad turística que tenía una pequeña salida al océano. Edificios que se alzaban sobre la ciudad como si tener 30 pisos fuese poco, enormes tiendas y departamentos por doquier, decenas de teatros, docenas de centros comerciales, centenas de comercios. Todo se veía como una pequeña maqueta desde aquél ferry-

Matt:¡miren eso!

Tali:¡es hermoso!

Eric:y todos el transporte marítimo pertenece a mi padre. Lo que mas me gusta de esta ciudad es que casi todos conocen a mi padre y creo que me consienten mucho vaya a donde vaya.

Susie:ya veo.

Matt:si no mal recuerdo, mi padre tenía que venir a una convención de investigadores de pokemons.

Susie:lo mas probable es que el Señor Phophet también este en esa convención.

Matt:también es probable que nos encontremos con un gran líder de gimnasio.

Eric:Ángel Camus, el líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad no será muy blando contigo Matt, no estoy seguro de que puedas ganarle.

Matt:eso ya lo veremos Eric.

Tali:Eric ¿conoces al líder del gimnasio Zafiro?

Eric:¿como no conocerlo? Fue como un tío para mí. Cuando vivía aquí, mi padre siempre me llevaba a su casa a jugar con su hijo. El y mi padre eran grandes amigos. Y en los veranos en que volvíamos, yo me hospedaba en su hogar. A decir verdad, yo y el hijo de Ángel nos hicimos muy amigos. Ahora debe de ser un gran entrenador como su padre, su nombre era Kael Camus.

Matt:pues también tendrá un encuentro conmigo y yo y Sandshrew lo venceremos.

Susie:y dime Eric ¿en que se especializa Ángel?

Eric:pokemons psíquicos con unas variantes de volador. Su pokemon estrella siempre fue Alakazam y su reserva secreta era un Espeon.

Matt:ya veo ¿algún otro pokemon a mencionar?

Eric:un Noctowl de los mas increíbles y excepcionales y un Xatu que daba de que hablar.

Matt:entonces tendré que pensar mas mi estrategia.

Tali:olvidemos un rato los enfrentamientos y dispongámonos a pensar donde quedarnos, hasta ahora tuvimos demasiada suerte con el alojamiento.

Eric:de seguro nos quedaremos con Kael y su padre así que no te preocupes mucho por eso.

Tali:¿crees que podamos quedarnos unos días en la ciudad? – preguntó con dos ojos enormes y suplicantes con los que miraba al chico-

Eric:no estoy seguro… - contestó pensativamente-

Matt:¿por que lo dices Eric?

Eric:¿no nos retrasaríamos demasiado?

Matt:descuida, no esta mal descansar un día o dos.

Tali:¿entonces nos quedamos?

Eric:...supongo que sí – suspiró por ultimo-

Tali:¡bien! – saltó de alegría mientras abrazaba a Eric - ¡eres el mejor Eric! – concluyó mientras provocaba un fuerte sonrojo en el chico-

Susie:creo que ya llegamos – dio a resaltar señalando el muelle a pocos metros del ferry – será mejor desembarcar.

Matt:cierto.

-de esa forma, Matt, Susie, Eric y Tali se dispusieron a bajar de aquél vehículo desembarcando en el muelle de Ciudad Zafiro. Claro que no pasó mucho tiempo para que los jóvenes en cuestión se encaminaran al gimnasio de Camus donde supuestamente se hospedarían-

Eric:ya llegamos – señaló luego de 20 minutos de caminata mostrando un edificio que se encontraba en frente del grupo. Alto como rascacielos y de los más lujosos moldes. Bañado en una pintura plateada con algunos detalles negros, azules oscuros y turquesas.

-dos puertas inmensas con forma de boca de lobo se abrieron de par en par mostrando un recibidor de colores tristes y oscuros que daban más y más la impresión de estar en las fauces de dicho animal. Una pequeña mesa de bordes plateados en medio de aquella habitación rebelaba a un chico jugando tranquilamente un juego de solitario mientras un Spearow se asomaba por su hombro viendo sus jugadas. El joven tenía un cabello rubio, ojos celestes y vestía con pantalones oscuros, una remera blanca y un chaleco de color azul, parecía bastante concentrado en su juego-

Eric:¡Kael! ¿Cómo has estado amigo mío? – saludó enérgicamente a lo que el chico se dio la vuelta distrayéndose de su partida y miró desconcertado a su amigo sin poder creer aquella sorpresa-

Kael:¡Eric! ¡que gusto el verte! – contestó estrechando fuertemente su mano con la de su amigo - ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡tres veranos sin verte! ¿Dónde habías estado? Pensé que te habáis olvidado de tu viejo amigo, jaja – rió divertido acompañado de Eric-

Eric:no, es difícil olvidarse de un sujeto tan extraño como vos ¿no has cambiado mucho verdad? Te siguen gustando los juegos de ingenio – concluyó viendo la partida de solitario que había quedado en la mesa-

Kael:ya me conoces Eric, prefiero ser un fenómeno a ser "uno mas del montón", jaja, pero yo no conozco a estas personas ¿podrías presentármelos? – sugirió señalando a Matt y compañía-

Matt:por favor déjame el gusto de presentarme a mi, mi nombre es Matt Winds, soy un entrenador pokemon, y vengo por mi tercera medalla, yo y Eric nos conocimos después de una pequeña batalla de pokemons – comentó rápidamente en una presentación muy propia de él-

Kael:¡es todo un gusto! – exclamó estrechándole la mano - ¿y estas señoritas quienes son? – preguntó amablemente mientras se acercaba a Susie-

Susie:...mi nombre es Susie – respondió desabridamente y un poco molesta – y te pediría que me llamaras por mi nombre y no por un "señorita" como hace tu amigo – concluyó mirando de reojo y asesinamente a Eric-

Kael:es todo un honor conocerte Susie – argumentó para luego poder dirigir su mirada a Tali - ¿y su nombre señorita?

Tali:me llamo Tali, es un gusto conocer al amigo del que tanto nos ha hablado Eric.

Kael:no, al contrario, el gusto es todo mío.

Matt:disculpa, parece que interrumpimos tu partido de solitario.

Kael:no hay cuidado, no tienen por que preocuparse por eso. Ahora díganme ¿Qué los trae por aquí aparte de la medalla? Digo, siendo Ciudad Zafiro tan grande y tan entretenida no veo por que los cuatro quisieran venir aquí a ver como Matt enfrenta a mi padre.

Eric:en realidad veníamos porque no teníamos donde hospedarnos, así que me dirigía a preguntarle a tu padre si nos podía dar un lugar donde dormir unos dos o tres días.

Kael:mi padre estará encantado, pero será mejor no decirle por ahora, quiero que se lleve una gran sorpresa como la que tu me diste ahora, estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy feliz ¿esta bien?

Eric:si te parece apropiado… creo que esta bien.

Kael:en ese caso, será mejor que acompañe a Matt al gimnasio de mi padre. Tú podrías escoltar a Susie y Tali hasta mi casa. Estoy seguro de que mi madre encontrará muy grato tu regreso.

Eric:si, supongo que podría ser ¿nos encontramos todos después del encuentro de Matt?

Kael:por supuesto, podemos vernos en la plaza que se encuentra a tres calles de mi casa.

Susie:creo que yo me quedo a ver el encuentro.

Tali:lo mejor sería ir más tarde a pasear. Por ahora mejor quedémonos aquí.

Kael:espléndido. Ahora, por favor acompáñenme – dijo por ultimo para después subir a un ascensor-

-subieron 10… 20… 40… 80… pisos y más hasta que llegaron a la terraza del edificio-

Kael:bienvenidos a la arena de ciudad Zafiro – exclamó orgulloso del trabajo de su padre mostrando una arena en frente de ellos-

-el lugar era increíblemente espacioso, con algunos asientos alrededor de la arena la cual era una enorme burbuja de vidrio blindado pintado de color azul. En un extremo se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos como zafiros enfrentándose en un combate a un aguerrido y determinado joven que poseía a un Ninetales peleando de su lado-

Hombre:Xatu, acábalo pronto ¡Sombra Nocturna y Psíquico! – exclamó señalando con su dedo índice al rival y provocando que su pokemon ave provocara un salpicón de una extraña energía oscura sobre su oponente y seguidamente terminara su ataque con una poderosa onda telepática y telekinética que acabó rápidamente con Ninetales-

Joven:¡levántate Ninetales! – gritó desesperado sin recibir respuesta de su pokemon-

-el juez del gimnasio alzó una bandera verde señalando al hombre en el extremo de la arena. El combate había acabado y ya se había dado un juicio-

Juez:Ninetales no puede continuar. El ganador es el líder del gimnasio Zafiro ¡Ángel!

Ángel:buen encuentro Justin, pero aún necesitas mejorar.

Justin:si señor, tenga presente que lo volveré a retar – concluyó el chico mientras regresaba su pokemon a su pokebola y se retiraba tomando el ascensor-

Kael:¿que tal pa? A que no adivinas quien me acompaña – comentó señalando a Eric a su izquierda-

Ángel:¡Eric! ¿pero como ha estado el pequeño entrenador? – saludó enérgicamente estrechando su mano con la de su "sobrino postizo"-

Eric:muy bien Ángel ¿y ustedes como han estado?

Ángel:todo bien últimamente. Por alguna extraña razón me andan retando mas veces que en años pasados, pero tal vez tenga que ver con que aumentaron la cantidad de entrenadores que viajan.

Eric:ya veo. Es gracioso, porque un amigo mío justamente venía a retarlo.

Matt:así es, mi nombre es Matt y soy un entrenador con ¡3 medallas! – exclamó mostrando orgulloso sus pequeños trofeos-

Ángel:necesitaras mas que eso para vencerme, no creas que yo dejo entrar a cualquiera a ser parte del desafío Zail.

Matt:me alegro de eso, así será mayor mi recompensa personal como entrenador al ganar.

Ángel:me gusta ese espíritu. Mejor dejemos de hablar y empecemos.

Matt:también me gusta ese espíritu – asintió divertido mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la pokebola de Venonat-

-así, ambos entrenadores se retiraron a sus extremos y se prepararon a hacer su selección de pokemons-

Ángel:bien, las reglas son las siguientes. Un asistente mío barajará un pequeño mazo inglés de 8 cartas y tú tomarás una de esas cartas puesta boca abajo. En ese mazo hay 2 pares de Ases de cada palo. Si sale corazón, tu eliges el numero de pokemons a utilizar. Si sale diamante, yo elijo la cantidad de pokemons a utilizar. Si sale pica, utilizaremos dos pokemons en un combate doble. Si sale trébol, utilizaremos un solo pokemon en un combate solo-solo ¿entendido?

Matt:me parece bien – sonrió con gracia-

Eric:ya veo que tu padre no cambia su estilo.

Kael:digamos que yo hederé de el ese gusto por los naipes ingleses y los juegos de ingenio.

-el juez del estadio mezcló debidamente la baraja de 8 cartas y mostró las cartas boca abajo a Matt para que eligiera-

Matt:tomo esta – enunció mientras daba la vuelta a la carta elegida. Un As de diamante. El juez entonces, reveló el resto de las cartas en su mano mostrando dos picas, dos corazones, dos tréboles y un diamante-

Ángel:bien, un pokemon, combate hasta el final ¿esta bien?

Matt:me parece bien.

Kael:vaya suerte la de Matt. Mi padre siempre se inclinó mas por los combates solo-solo, no creo que por tan bueno que sea, salga ganando de esta.

Susie:no estoy tan segura, quizás Matt nos de otra sorpresa como acostumbra.

Eric:si, eso es seguro.

Tali:solo espera y verás.

Kael:bueno… si ustedes dicen…

-Ángel movió velozmente su mano lanzando su pokebola ante la primera señal del juez del estadio mientras que Matt seguía su ejemplo-

Ángel:¡ve Espeon!

Matt:¡vamos Venonat!

-Kael miró la escena sorprendido, era la primera vez que su padre usaba a Espeon de primera mano. Las cosas parecían ir mal para Matt…-

Ángel:¡Ataque Rápido y Psíquico!

Matt:¡Inhabilitar!

-Venonat movió sus antenas enérgicamente pero al parecer el movimiento fue demasiado lento para frenar a Espeon quien arremetió de lleno con una fuerte embestida seguida de una poderosísima onda telepática y telekinética que dejó a Venonat volando por los aires bastante aturdido-

Ángel:¡intercepta con Rayo Psíquico! – exclamó el líder de gimnasio provocando que su pokemon golpeara en el aire a su oponente con un rayo psíquico, impidiéndole caer-

Eric:¡increíble! ¡¿ese es el mismo Eevee que tenía hace ya años!

Kael:efectivamente, mi padre se tomo muy enserio su entrenamiento. Estoy convencido que Alakazam podría llegara a tener un rival si Espeon continúa peleando así.

Matt:¡trata de recuperarte Venonat!

Ángel:¡no le des tiempo, Ataque Rápido, Tackle y Esfera de Sombra! – concluyó haciendo que Espeon azotara fuertemente a Venonat empujándolo a una larga distancia, arremetiera velozmente alcanzándolo y terminara golpeándolo con un proyectil de color oscuro-

Matt:¡¿pero como!

-de esta forma, el juez se acercó al pokemon insecto para asegurarse de que estuviese en buenas condiciones y terminó dando su veredicto-

Juez:Venonat no puede continuar. La victoria es para el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Zafiro ¡Ángel!

-Matt solo guardó silencio y miro aún incrédulo la escena… Ángel lo había destrozado totalmente sin darle la posibilidad siquiera de evadir uno solo de sus ataques, y eso por decir poco en proporción a lo que el líder de gimnasio había logrado en esa pelea. Cada movimiento y ataque tuvo una sincronía perfecta, uno conectado al otro en una armonía única. Era más que evidente que Octa había sido blando con él, siendo este un maestro pokemon y Ángel solo un líder de gimnasio-

Matt:lo hiciste bien Venonat – le felicitó mientras regresaba su herido pokemon a su pokebola – de seguro que la próxima vez, los dos lo haremos mejor – concluyó mientras se acercaba al líder de gimnasio para estrecharle la mano – muchas gracias por el combate, creo que aprendí mucho de esto – sonrió de manera simpática-

Ángel:me alegro mucho de ello, espero poder pelear contigo cuando seas más experimentado. No todos los días venzo a un entrenador y me dice lo que tú me dices ahora. Esa es una gran señal de madurez, sería todo un honor volver a enfrentarte en el futuro.

Matt:igualmente señor Camus.

Kael:¿sabes Matt? Cerca de aquí hay un gimnasio que esta por oficializarse dentro de dos días, podrías probar tu suerte.

Matt:es una buena idea, pero…

Susie:¿si?

Matt:¿podríamos ir a comer ahora? Tengo hambre, jaja.

Tali:ok ¡ahí vamos Ciudad Zafiro, prepárate para conocernos!

Continuara…

Gonzalo:no me castiguen diciéndome que el capítulo no tiene sentido, que es aburrido o que la pelea transcurre en dos segundos, para mi está muy bien, me gusta mucho y no lo creo "de relleno" aunque podría haber sacado ciertas partes que solo prolongaron la presentación de los personajes. De cualquier forma, y sinceramente, espero que les guste porque los siguientes capítulos van a ir careciendo un poco de acción hasta que Matt consiga su cuarta medalla ¿ok? Solo espero que me sigan leyendo y que continúen dándome sus opiniones que son tan apreciada por mi persona, hasta entonces. Se despide Gonzalo.


End file.
